Spirit of the Gamer
by stewart92
Summary: The Gamer, a lot of people look down on such a title. A waste of time, pointless even. That is until you start reshaping the universe to your desires. Then what would happen if such an ability made its way into a world of spirits, monsters and war? Madness most likely. SI
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**Hey everyone! Now once in awhile a thing comes a long, a show, book or even a comic. It offers its reader this brand new spanking idea. The Gamer is one such thing. I read it from start to current and I crave more. The idea and the ideas it throws out appeals to me on so many levels. I highly recommend it, not for a reference for this story but for the fact the story is fantastic. Anyway more info at the end, just my thoughts and things. Nothing important and welcome to skip over it.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**SotG**

Nene turned the corner, her red rimmed eyes already scuttling over various corners, door frames and dark shadows of the hallway It was her second and last round of the building and she was looking forward to going home. Her small box sized flat was better than sticking around here. Sweeping her frame down a flight stairs with a bucket and her phone in hand. The building administrator charged her a 1000 yen a pop for a new pack of batteries for the torch they were supplied, she could always buy her own but why bother? The flashlight in her supply office drained batteries like she drained wine. Fast and annoyingly expensive.

Her phone wasn't as bright but it was rechargeable. It had apps for this kinda thing, it was a damn useful age she lived in. Small victories in this job meant another good meal for the month. While she stalked like a grizzled security guard she was far from it. In truth Nene was only a late time cleaner, hired to make the place look acceptable in the daylight. The darkness was creepy but she had cleaned in worse places and she was use to it. She had only turned the lights off 5 minutes before so it wasn't like anyone had time to sneak in. Standard procedure to her but the walkout was not fun. Being a cleaner was a low risk job usually. So she wasn't worried.

Not that meant she couldn't wallop a punk that had dared to break in with her bucket. It's happened before and it'll happen again, mark her words. Her light flashed over a set of double doors. She could search the room but Nene could see quite clearly through the glass windows of the door. Quiet, empty and clean. On her first round, she found the usual cans and gum under tables, plus a shoe. She wasn't surprised to be honest. Waving a yawn away she moved towards the stair. Time to go home.

"Thank God." she muttered. Her pseudo flashlight left the doors and vanished down the stairs. The doors she left behind stayed firmly closed.

The room was still. It's usual occupations were long retired home. All lights and electronics were turned off for the night. The windows only offered gentle lights of passing cars and street lamps which created long thin strips of lit carpet before it dissolved back into darkness. The stillness of the room had an eerie quality, of lack of life. Nothing larger than insects moved in the shadows. Within 12 hours the room would be lit up, filled with a modest amount of people and occupied once more. But the sun was some time away and the heavenly body of the moon shone her white light on the grounds. It was time.

From the ceiling a scratching sound bore in into the stillness dispelling the tranquil emptiness. In the far corner farthest from the entrance of the room, a maintenance panel lifted and disappeared into the blackness of the ceilings interior. For a few seconds nothing else moved. Then from the hole emerged a head.

In a bright room the head would be called average save for the blackness of his hair, paleness of skin and the distinct jaw that display one or more foreign parent. He would stand out from a crowd of dull looking office workers but in a public high school he would be a leaf among bushes if one ignored his clothes. The head, currently upside down, scanned the room, taking in the windows and a blinking red device attached to the rooms door.

The head vanished back into the crawl space inside, with enough room to walk crouched. A rope sloped its way down the air until it brushed the grey carpet. A person snaked his way down behind the rope and gingerly put one foot on the ground before freezing. Hearing no alarms or obvious security measures he straightened up. Baggy grey jogging pants sagged over filthy old trainers that had been rescued from the river. The t-shirt was much cleaner, if a size too big, pilfered from a spare collection he found in the next building over. A wrinkled black hoodie covered his body. The hood was drawn back simply because it wasn't needed and he couldn't see with it either.

The figure paused, looking over the shelves of the room. Books upon books sat, crisp and organised. All shapes and sizes, colours exploded near the fiction section but the white and black covers of non fiction section drew him. His finger reached out and stroked spines of books as he trailed past several topics before stopping. His eyes, blue of some shade or other, went back and forth before he snatched two books from the shelf.

Looking at them he tucked them into his oversized trousers. Turning back He grabbed the rope and pulled to make sure the pipe above wasn't going to break over him. He hopped and pulled with both hands and hung there before his hands burned and he dropped back down with a thump. The boy flipped and stood, looking at the door of the room.

No one came running from the shadows to grab him or arrest him. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the rope with a glare. He grabbed the rope and tried to hoist himself back up, he got one hand up before his other lost grip and he had to let go. Biting his tongue he fought back a curse as a ping noise suddenly echoed through the room. Then a box slid into view in front of the boy, glowing bright blue in the dark. It was rectangle and it was glowing softly. The boy twitched, having almost gotten used to the existence of the box. It was written in bright bold words for him to read with ease.

**"A skill has been created through a special action!"**

He looked blankly at the box. Another box with more words replaced the previous box. It was identical in almost every way.

**"Use your strength to pull yourself higher, [Rope Climbing] has been created."**

**"[Rope Climbing] (Passive) Lv3 EXP 0.0%**

**Climb Ropes with more ease by 5%.**

**Can also include chains, vines and other rope climbable objects.**

**Every 5 STR will increase the skill by 1**

**Every 5 DEX will increase the skill by 1"**

The boy stared the waved his had dismissing the screen. He reached out to the rope and held it for a few seconds then reached up, he pulled himself up with much greater distance than his previous attempts, he reached the top and pulled himself in. As he sat on the edge, a window pinged into existence.

**"[Rope Climbing] has increased one level"**

"Awesome" he said with a sigh and sealed the panel back into place before moving away towards the edge of the building.

**SotG**

My name was Conrad Stuart. Born 1990 in the United Kingdoms. I was suppose to be 24 and still currently in the UK. But I was not. There's also a good chance I will never be again.

In the simplest way possible. I died. In a house fire, I remembered from the smoke and wailing sirens but details are blurry, it was a chaotic way to die. You don't really get the life flashes before your eyes thing if you don't know you're going to die and the smoke usually kills way before any flames lick at you.

But why was I here? I can accept that I died but people go somewhere when they die. Everyone said so, it was a common hope from many ideas and people around the world. Japan wasn't where I expected to go, not in my top 100 list even. But I could handle it, maybe that's what happened to all spirits in the world. Who was I to criticise a system I was barely in for a day?

But the point stood that you remained dead. Not alive and not 15 and definitely not hungry.

I knew I was alive because I needed to eat, waste, sleep, breathe and dead people should not have these itches right?

This whole thing could be a coma dream I reckoned. I could have survived the fire. Lived, made it to a hospital and covered in burns with unrecoverable damage. I had to ponder if it was risky enough waking up then if my body decided I was better off here. I also pondered the idea of hell. But if Japan was hell then it was kinda underwhelming. The heat was a pain, the customs and people were weird but not hellish. That made me ponder the third option. I was alive. And I was in Japan. Logic says it wasn't possible but I'm sure I left that behind with my older cremated body.

Now if anyone says the only experience they have of Japan is through animé and video games, you can accept it and move on. Sad but not unreasonable. But if they say the only experience they need for Japan is from the same sources, you pity them. I woke up on a rooftop of an office building in the centre of Karakura Town. Alone. Slightly warm. Nothing hurt, or burned. Nothing set off alarm bells in my head despite not knowing where I was. Even my eyebrows seemed grown in and unburned.

The city was no metropolis that could take over Tokyo in population numbers, not even close, but the city had depth and everything seemed packed together so tightly I was amazed life could hustle and bustle on the streets without clogging. And it lived. From the rooftop I woke up in, the streets spoke with hundreds of thousands of voices. I was only 12 floors up I guessed, using a neighbouring build to equal myself to the ground, but the voices of crowds carried, cars hooted and beeped against the wave of life that rushed over roads.

I backed away, looking for landmarks, signs or anything to ground me onto a place on earth and not some alien hologram or demonic illusion . But as I glanced around, everything my eyes touched was in Japanese. I didn't know a split of the language. Not without offending someone. I wanted to scream or panic, nothing made sense. I need to find out where I was and how. But I felt an uneasy feeling of calmness over me. Then it appeared, right in front of my face. With a loud ping.

A blue box.

It scare me senseless and I landed hard on my backside. It hovered where it appeared. Slowly I stood and looked at it. It was a message box.

**"[Rest outside without camping gear. HP and MP have been restored by 10%]"**

I gawked at it unashamed. The words were at least in English. But the words themselves rocketed around inside my head. Questions powered their momentum. I knew the words. I had read The Gamer, a story about a boy whose live had became a video game. It was one a few thousand fantasy worlds I used to entertain myself. It was unfinished but it was making great progress and I enjoyed it. I also knew that the main character was bound and ruled by rules of video games. As broken and bendable as they were.

It was unmatchable if applied correctly but who knows where the comics would have taken it. I was diverting. I focused on the box when it faded out of sight. I swallowed hard. Could it be? I thought about various methods of defuncting its existence or... proving it. I cleared my throat.

**"Status"** I started again. My normal solid voice was gone. And in its place was the young quaky voice. I breathed. Ignore, deflect for now. Focus on the important thing. The thing, was a window. It was a staple clone of any RPG character status window. Name, title, job titles, empty for now and below that...

Level 1. I looked at it and breathed slowly. Instead of nitpicking I eyed the whole window.

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

**?**

**Level 1**

**Exp needed to level: 100%**

**HP 100**

**MP 50**

**STR 5**

**VIT 5**

**DEX 5**

**INT 5**

**WIS 5**

**LUK 5**

**Points to spend:3**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions applied**

**No bonus granted**

My tongue didn't seem glued to my mouth so I whistled as I looked down the Status window. I tapped the red x in the corner and the window closed. I spoke my next word with more hesitance, my memory of exact key words or phrase wasn't 100%.

**"Skills"**

Again a window popped into the air silently. No ping accompanied it, so no alerts for on purpose windows then. Only two skills existed. And they were exactly as I remembered. Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body. The descriptions ran very much akin to what I could pull from my brain.

**"[Gamer's Mind](Passive) LvMax**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows for peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect."**

**"[Gamer's Body](Passive) LvMax**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

Hence waking up on a gravel roof only netted me 10% benefit. I also realised that I was not freaking out because of my shiny new passive. It basically stopped me from shaking in terror or acting enraged or any emotion that would dictate my actions. It kinda worried me. How much did it affect me? Could I be a developing psycho in the making? No emotions, no empathy. That was not good. The Main character didn't seem affected but him and I were two rather different people.

I thought of puppies in the cold and alone. Of funerals I had attended to. Of children born with death looming over them with all kinds of cancers or diseases. Yup, that sucks and made me feel really down. But any feeling is good. I wasn't a man-bot. Those worries could be set aside.

I need to know where I was and how to get get home if I could, if it was possible. I need space and 4 walls to let me think about what I should do about my... power. In the wrong hands a greater good philosophy made saints kill and sinners fly. Need time to think on that. This place offered me enough until someone spotted me.

I walked the edge of the roof, noticing I had only black sport shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt on, no shoes or socks. What I was wearing to bed before I died. On the last wall I had to examine I found two metal handles hooked on to the white concrete. A ladder. I peered over. My meagre 5 luck was holding out. I could've walked past this or been spotted by now. The ladder lead down to a generic black fire escape. The metal wasn't rusted but wasn't new. It covered each floor in a zigzag pattern, like a black scar running its way on the side of the building. I just wanted to climb down and scamper to the ground with more space. But I held back at the last second. 4 floors down, a window opened, white smoke breathed out. A cig break. I could have been caught. I waited, knowing the worker was there, seeing his button cuffs and white shirt. He didn't know that I was there. A few seconds passed before out of the blue. Another blue window popped up.

**"A skill has been created through a special action"**

I exhaled shakily as the window had taken me by surprise. Thinking logically was a good passive, but it didn't make you immune to jump scares. The smoker didn't hear me as he shut the window and if his boss was lucky, went back to work. I turned back to the notification. It had been replaced.

**"Become one with the shadows, even if there are none. [Stealth] has been created"**

**[Stealth](Passive)Lv1 EXP 0.0%**

**With the intention of hiding from danger or people, the user can crouch and remain still for 6 seconds, allowing the user to become harder to see or spot. Effect increases in dark areas or naturally hard to see environments.**

**Increases hiding ability by 10%**

**Increase Lv to allow hiding faster and to be more effective.**

**[Stealth] will only block sound or sight of user from foes. Scents and non sight or magical methods of detecting will break through.**

**User cannot walk, crawl or run without breaking [Stealth].**

I re-read it the skill again to make sure I got the information correct. An invisible clocking skill that wouldn't let me move but could hide me totally in daylight if I level it up. But only sights and sounds. I sighed, it wasn't the best ability to get right now. Most likely only worked when I could see someone and they couldn't see me and it was risky for me if they did. It might kick in when I slept. Good safety measure actually. But look at a bed and see a lump, doesn't matter if you can't see what makes the lump, logic makes you think someone is in the bed.

Looking back down I double checked all the windows I could see were closed, all small rectangles of dirty glass. None were budging, no people were opening or climbing out for them to have a quick fix of the nicotine variety. If I reached the bottom the ally ran straight on to a main street. Not the best place to be with no shoes but it was hot, I could pass as a travelling tourist, unprepared for the heat.

Another window popped up with a ping. I swatted at it in surprise, accidentally closed it before I could read it. I swallowed, please be a skill, I don't how to summon a message history or if there was one. What if it was a message about where I was or if it was trying to warn me I was dying or anything.

**"Skills"**

The menu popped open and I could see straight away my new stealth skill. It had an image of a man hiding behind a crate in shadows. The second however...

An eye stared back at me. I fought a grin, perhaps the most useful skill in the Gamer comic.

**[Observe](Active)Lv1 EXP0.0**

**Allows the user to obtain information on the target. The higher the level the more information gathered.**

I closed the window. I look around for something to lock on to. Nothing appeared. Turning back to the ladder I look at it.

**"Observe"**

A window popped open in front of me.

**"A ladder. You climb it"** I paused, looking straight down

**"Observe"** Another window.

**"A building. You go inside it, not on top of it"**

Maybe if I level it up maybe it will stop being so sarcastic, for the hell of it I cast my eyes of the city.

**"Observe"** Maybe I could get a translation or something.

**"Karakura Town. Mild ghost class-hollow threat"**

The name would have flown over my head, due to not hearing it out loud or thinking it was important enough to memorise it. Hollows. They didn't fly over me. I looked around again. I swallowed out of nervous habit.

Hollows, combined with term ghost. It meant white masks, black robes, swords, death, plots, corruption, manipulations on a dimensional scale. I was being dipped into the world of Bleach. I was unsurprisingly... okay with it. I breathed and I dealt with it. Gamer's Mind relaxed my stressed thoughts away, like a janitor in my mind, mopping up spills. But it also made me feel a little better.

Aizen, the big bad, as far as I had read... no wait, Quincy and crap started happening after him... But Aizen came first, strong as hell, tons of fucking magic, army of psychos, mind sharper than the sword he carried and a god marble adding finishing touches to his master plan. But what really made Aizen scary to the people of this world once they knew his ability? Hypnotism, the fact he can snare you and you won't know a thing. Aizen can make heaven, hell and limbo dance in front of you with a whim and make you question everything. And attack yourself in the worst ways possible. Normally.

But as the Gamer's Mind said.

"... Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect."

I was immune to Aizen's Shikai. Possibly. Perhaps. I hoed so, self delusion was no better.

"Observe level up!"

**"Due to deep thinking and rational analysis of the enemy you have gained 1 wisdom"**

I sat on the edge of the building, watching life go on. I smiled.

If his ability truly messed with the senses and the mind, I had the possibility to negate it. But even if it didn't, as long I was under his spell I would develop a skill to block it wouldn't I?

I could beat Aizen in that regard. If could learn Japanese in time.

Now to survive his swordsmanship, Kido, Hollow army, the two captain minions, his traps, his shikai (if it did affect me), his transformed forms, his Bankai and so on.

I am screwed 5 ways from Sunday. Not dead, just screwed.

SotG

**End of chapter 1**

**Hope you guys liked, and any criticism feel free, I am going to need a lot to keep some abilities in line plus having you guys keep me in check with the OP warnings is gonna help! More stories like this is always good!**

**Ciao!**

**20/05/15 *minor fixes.**

**Much thanks to Ibilliss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit of The Gamer**

**Chapter 2, Got a favs and follows! Much appreciated! Seriously I couldn't wait to get started on this. I will say I'm trying to make this a more slow paced build up to major events. While boss fights are awesome. Its the grind session we actually want to see for once, right guys?**

**I'm also tidying up the previous chapter, I kinda churn my words out so it can feel choppy or weirdly phrased. Any mistakes please point out.**

**Onward!**

**SotG**

I did eventually haul myself down the ladder and past the closed windows of what looked like cut and pasted office cubicles. Mostly empty besides the odd worker who looked like they were ready for a long night in the office with hot coffee on the burner. The metal railing didn't shake or squeak as I moved down, thankfully.

I only realised that I could have most likely used **Stealth **outside the windows and levelled it up as I was leaving when dropped off of the last railing, not wanting to risk lowering the ladder. It was going to take time to adjust to the whole thing.

My new body, or old, if I had truly been de-aged in this case, was throwing my balance off kilter. Too much stretching with the legs when walking, arms not quite where I expected them to be. It was unsettling. I'm sure after a week or 3 I would create some synergy with my body as I relearned basic movement. I hoped it was my body. If I found a mirror and found a stranger looking back at me, I'd be torn.

New gamer powers. Excited was not the word I'd use.

At the cost of possession someone, a young kid at that? Not worth thinking about it for now. I could argue, blame and feel bad when I had a better grasp of the situation. I did feel like, if this was the case, I would hesitate, just a little, if someone offered me a return trip back to my old life and body right now and told me I'd be myself again.

I am horrible person. But facts first, guilt later. Maybe it would never be the case.

I landed with the noise of a pig landing on its feet, the ground was thankfully free of glass and chemicals that would be emerging in more fenced off or isolated parts of town. The centre of towns is usually where the wealthy rubbed money together. Dirty alleys would be tsked at, of course.

The path ran between two buildings and continued onwards to a t-section that splintered off into 2 different alleys. The other way went to the street with its people, traffic and colour.

Dark and isolated.

Bright and crowded.

Safety over risk. The sidewalk was busy but not enough that I bumped shoulders with any one. But I did get looked at. No shoes in sight and looking quite lost was most likely something that didn't happen often in a semi- business district. I could pass it off as a runner who took a wrong turn. I walked forward, with my head up. Confident that I knew where I was going. I didn't of course but appearances matter with people in suits. I strolled forward on the concrete and tar, only stopping at a traffic light. I smiled when the universal sign of stop was shown. Words changed. Other things didn't. I noticed a balding man step in line next to me, chatting calmly into a phone. I eyed him out the corner of my eye and muttered as quietly as I could.

"**Observe**".

A window popped up and I blinked.

"**Officer Worker Lv1**

**HP: 20(20) MP: 3(3)**

**Ordinary human. **

**All humans have large potential but very rarely live up to it. With the common person, what you see is usually what you get."**

His HP was only 20 and his MP was a measly 3. But he was the same level as me. How were our stats so different? Age? The Gamer title? Luck of a roll? I was brushed past by a woman who walked around me to cross the street. I blinked at the traffic light. The light had turned green without me even noticing. I hurried over the white striped crossing.

I wondered, if I used **Observe** enough, would I spot some irregular people? High spiritual folk, not the main cast but Aizen did choose this town in the end, risked all for a reason. This area just naturally had more energy about it. Unrestrained energy often affects everything around it, Ichigo himself was a prime subject of this early in the manga. There had to be some folks around who were a little bit different, if not outright powered.

Would it affect me? Would I soon be capable of seeing hollows? It wasn't guaranteed, people lived here all their lives and saw nary a sign of hollows or ghosts. This town could be invaded at any moment.

Then I paused. The thought skittered across my grey matter.

What if I was too late? What if I was waking up _after_ Aizen invaded. Could the damage be done and I was to swim in unclear water. I didn't exactly read far past Aizen's defeat. Not that I disliked it or anything. Other manga drew me away, games were released. Life squeezed in between the cracks of free time. It just got away from me.

I chewed my lip, I was already hazy on the beginning parts. I couldn't exactly remember what happened first. Orihime or Chad would encounter a hollow. How long after the Menos' attack did the Shinigami turn up? I got worse from there on. I didn't exactly think I would need it to keep alive at the time. Hindsight eh?

But my thoughts lead me to the million dollar question. Why was I here? Did Gaia exist here? The mother consciousness of all things. Did it intentionally bring me here, if it was Gaia and not another persons will, like Aizen or the spirit king. I never knew if he got introduced in the manga yet.

Was I purposely murdered to be here?

Heavy questions, no real answers.

Actually that wasn't true. I did have a solution to one. The idea tossed and turned as I gave it thought.

I could find the earliest chronological marker in the series. Something that changed with each arc that passed. Each stage of its development offered more.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo? That was going to trip me up in conversations.

If I were to see him, observe in both skill and literal meaning, I might be able to guess where I was in in the time line. The skill could show me his level theoretically.

Low and basic, early series if not pre-series. But if I saw nothing but question marks it means Ichigo is much stronger in comparison to me. I would also spy on his interaction with others. If Rukia was around I could take a stab at the time line as well. If Rukia was here and if Orihime had her iconic hair pins, then I could be more specific. If all three showed question marks then I was going have to think of something else.

Now I could find out a date and a year. I could first find out if the high school was open, no point going if summer was here, and then find out the time difference between my old life and this new life. I thought of my old life. Good family, good friends and even a special someone. If I could find a way back I'll choose. I'll burn the bridge of that choice later.

Breathing out in a sight, I focused on a a man across the street.

"**Observe**"

**SotG**

8 more normal people were **Observed** and moved on without any one person having anything massively different in their status window. The name changed of course. Teacher, Cleaner, Dog-walker, Dentist. Besides that nothing really. 30 HP on a particular healthy jogger was the highlight. But wandering aimlessly didn't really offer much of a choice.

After the 10th person was **Observed**(a house husband) a window dinged at me . Nearly walking into the street in surprise, I stopped to read it.

"**[Observe] level up!" **It faded as quickly as it had appeared.

I blinked before turning to look back down where I just walked form, a man of medium height and slight roundness still sat on the bench eating his... noodles? A local cuisine crash course will be taken soon I think.

"**Observe"**

No new information appeared. Same health, same title(Dentist).

So each level in a skill doesn't always give a visible upgrade. Then again I can kinda guess the skill was also based off my current level. Higher level opponents would only have their information revealed when I approached their power. But I wasn't asking if the man could kick ass with dentistry equipment. Just general information.

So perhaps **Observe **had gaps of increasing the ability?

Lv1, then 4, then 9 or whatever the skills level up curve was.

A grind upon a grind upon a grind.

I stretched. The sun was moving slowly but the clocks around me on buildings and inside cafés and restaurants showed 5:15pm. It was warm now but most likely not for long. I looked down. I wiggles my toes for effect. I still lack essentials. Shoes for one. Money. Safety. A house.

Or maybe I didn't if this body was just heading somewhere when I zinged in and nicked it. With no shoes?

Weird but I was trying to level up here.

What could I nitpick about?.

**SotG**

I wandered in a random direction before I hit running water with two grassy slopes on either side. It was a running joke that all animes/mangas had these. The infamous riverside area. Watch fireworks. Battle punk rivals. Get beat up and so on. It went off in both directions. Had a bridge not far off. Pretty normal for a river if there ever was such a classification.

I was lost and I didn't have long before night would settle. I had no idea where anything was and what direction to walk in. Plus my feet were aching slightly. Complaining was not fixing it, I knew.

RPG heroes can continuously walk in any direction forever without suffering. It was a small thing really. You don't notice it but it's pretty weird when you do. I suppose there was a strike between gamer and human body really. RPG heroes are suppose to be human at core.

I stepped and sorta hopped down the side of the hill and landed on someplace where a flat concrete plane settled, designed to leak water back into the river in case of flooding but it was pretty smooth on the feet. No shoes meant stones and other crap that dug in but the stone plane was pretty clear, a limestone mix? The heat made it a slightly warmer surface but it wasn't bad.

Choosing to go right against the current of the river, I put my hands in the small pockets of the shorts and strolled onwards towards the bridge. It was about a 5 minutes walk, give or take, to reach its underbelly. Small working class cars buzzed over the top at lazy speeds. As I passed under the bridge, shadows covered me. The sudden change in temperature on my feet was soothing, cool stone nursing slightly cooked feet. My head felt better as well.

Question, would a fire elemental resistance cover sunburn? I could only hope it would in the long run.

Sitting down I laid back against the graffiti covered wall, Most of it so covered by other tags or marks that not one word or symbol stood out. A mass collage of individuality.

This area wasn't as clean as the open area. I assume I was getting closer to a side of the town. Not close but farther than the centre itself. Some broken crates sat splintered nearby. **Observe **revealed nothing spectacular about them.

"**Wooden crate**

**Durability: 7(100)**

**A simple container that was used beyond normal repairs. **

**Dumped to rot and forgotten.**

**Materials gather able: Wood, Splinters."**

I scratched my head. More than I got from people but splinters? I couldn't imagine a use for them.

Doesn't mean there isn't one.

RPG Game rule number 2: There is no useless items. Every item could be sold, upgraded, enchanted, traded or handed in for a quest.

Rule 1 was: You will have to grind. They write themselves really. I reached over and picked up a splinter. Rolling it between two fingers I wondered about a feature I haven't tried yet.

"**Inventory**"

A grid of criss-crossing columns and rows appeared in front of me. All spaces empty. The money symbol at the bottom sat at a big 0. Next to the inventory was a diagram of a man with both arms and legs spread out. Slots outlined the body.

One slot for both hands, weapons or defence items. A single equip slot for arms and legs each, the head got a slot, interestingly enough shoulders earned a spot, also the belt. The torso slot had my black shirt in it. The legs had the shorts. One slot for the feet finished it off.

I grinned. It was still so unbelievable. I pushed the splinter into the first slot and watched as it met with water like resistance before it sunk into the space and vanished.

In the first row sat a cartoon drawing of the same splinter. Pushing it once brought up a submenu window with three words on it**.**

**Move**

**Drop**

**Examine**

I jabbed at the examine button. Another window popped up, text flowing across it. A in menu **Observe **function. Handy.

"**A simple sliver of wood. Bane of all children and construction workers. By itself it is rather useless but gather enough and maybe you can make something out all these nothings.**

**Skills usable: none"**

That was detailed. For a splinter of wood I mean. I could think of two skills that I could learn that would use splinters off the top of my head. Crafting for simple rebuilding or model making. Or assassination via splinter. Would Assassination be a skill or would that be more like a title unveiled via the creation of several sneaky and one hit kill moves? So much unknowns and it was making me go off in circles and tangents.

Deciding to keep the splinter because I could, I stood up, eyeing anything else that stood out in the gloomy underpass. Bags, broken bottles and more junk I could most likely make a time machine with once I mastered the crafting skill but for now I could only gingerly step away from the splinters and walk closer to the other side of the pass.

I spotted something floating in the water, stuck to a naked umbrella pole. Twin laces bobbed back and fro. Luck strikes again it would seem.

A pair of old ratty shoes. They were once bright white, now a dark murky brown. I bent close to the edge of the water.

"**Observe" **I loved this skill a little more with every use.

"**Torn Shoes(Equipable)**

**Shoes**

**Durability: 14(100)**

**These shoes were thrown away by a homeless man. He found better, you will too one day."**

I was pulling a face. I couldn't help it. These shoes weren't even good for the poorest of people. I sighed as I reached for them. The **Observe **was as colourful as always. But it did tell me I could equip them, that meant some comfort at least. But not protection. No amour stat or DEF increase. Not that I was expecting much.

"**Inventory"**

The window opened and without pausing, I slid them into the second slot. Then I dragged them over to the shoe slot. A soft glow and my feet were suddenly encased in wet, smelling, old shoes. Not the best but no-one got epic loot on their first try.

Taking a few steps I noticed that, despite being one step from rags, the shoes fit quite well, almost perfectly. Really good luck stat? We'll they wouldn't be wet if they were. Or was it a hidden game mechanic at work? Have general equipment resized to fit? I could get used to that, might need to some messing around with it.

I walked back into the sun, as fading as it was it gave a fair heat wave. The shoes would dry and then they would only look dirty and smell.

Progress.

**SotG**

Back on the road I walked with some more vigour as I had shoddy support on my feet now, shoddy but working. I wasn't aware if anyone noticed the shoes but no one said anything anyway. I stood on one side of the bridge. Head craning to see anything distinctive that would give me a goal. The sky was going orange. Not long left on his futile self-given quest of no EXP to find the High school. A group of pedestrians turned a street as a traffic light had turned green not far off. As I looked at them I noticed two people in particular. I didn't know who they were, how old or what level, I didn't care.

They had school uniforms on. Bingo. The group passed me heading onto the bridge, narrowing to find room to stay to the side walk.

Now I didn't speak Japanese. I was working on that. But I approached them any way. My new gear better not have negative people skill.

"Excuse me?" They both turned to look at me at the same time. One was taller than his friend and had a square jaw. It was his most noticeable feature really. He spoke and I didn't understand a word of it.

"Sorry, do you speak English?" I asked in what I hoped was a polite tone. I might have broken a million social etiquettes and I'd have no idea.

They both looked at each other, tall said something to scraggly beard. Beard fired back before looking at me.

"I have.. little English" I breathed with relief. First shoes and now broken English. I was advancing fast!

I pointed at his blazer jacket thing.

"School? Where?" I asked slower than I usually talked. Thinking if knew any words that would help. Beard frowned, looking at his friend, more words were passed.

"School.. house?" The word Building might be pushing his limited vocabulary. I nodded enthusiastically. The boy scratched his beard. Bad habit maybe? I did it in my old life a lot too. He pointed over my shoulder at something, I turned but got lost when I saw nothing but city. Tall sighed and said something, the tone mocking but not directed at me I think. Beard blushed and waved him away.

"Red picture, Cola!" He said and pointed again. I again turned and scanned the sky lines of the buildings. On the third building back, semi-eclipsed by a larger building was a ad board with cola on it.

A literal sign.

"Thank you!" I bowed a little, hoping it wasn't too much, they both bowed their heads with grins. Waving me off they turned and kept walking down the road they were before I stopped them. A ping popped into the air. Not jumping was a victory.

"**A quest has been created!"**

A quest? My first quest.

"**Education is your friend!**

**Find the Karakura High school building before 9.00pm.**

**Success: 30 EXP**

**Failure: None**

**Bonus: ?"**

Below were two buttons. Accept. Decline.

I hit accept.

**SotG**

**Hi there! Hope you enjoyed. I just threw this together, I hope there was no obvious mistakes or horrible plot points that put you off, I'm still quite new to the gamer mechanics so feel free if I over use or use terms wrong or skills are OP or incorrect. I would really appreciate it.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**Hey folks, Chapter 3 is here. Lots of views on the previous chapters. Much appreciated. Like always, any questions/corrections/ideas you can either pm me or leave a review! **

**Onwards!**

**SotG**

7.30pm.

The numbers flashed on a large TV screen of window shop display. New reporters chatted, mute behind the glass. I've been running solidly from the bridge for a short time. With a clear goal in sight I found motivation coming much faster now than previously with my aimless wandering.

My travels along the river and the followed run towards the billboard or as close as I could get, had soaked up an hour and 45 minutes. I still had plenty of time as I was fast approaching my goal at a very modest speed. But I could feel exertion pull at me.

My throat was dry and my breath was scratching like a bad itch, and thought my lungs might exploded out my chest the way they felt. I wasn't a good runner or an experienced one. I stopped to catch my, holding on to a street sign for a speed limit maybe for support.

As I tried to refrain from gasping as much air as my mouth would draw, a notification window popped up. I sagged against the pole and eyed it.

"**Due to continuously exercise you VIT has increased by 1!"**

Well this was certainly not unwelcome. Free stats of a sort. I had to work for them sure, lift weights for STR, study hard into the night for INT and so on. But the rewards outweigh the work. In most RPG s permanent stat items or methods were one time or extremely time consuming. I could only imagine a **VIT **of 50 would require several marathons and triathlons followed by racing road runner, at lest twice over for every day of the week.

Which reminded me out of the blue of something. Looking around I didn't see anyone near by. Considering that it was close to dinner time, most people would of went home. Hopefully anyway, I didn't want to look crazy went I started prodding the empty air.

"**Status**"

It laid bare me and everything I was worth in numbers.

****Conrad Stuart****

****The Gamer****

****?****

****Level 1****

****Exp needed to level: 100****

****HP 118****

****MP 50****

****STR 5****

****VIT 6****

****DEX 5****

****INT 5****

****WIS 6****

****LUK 5****

****Points to spend:3****

****No buffs activated****

****No conditions afflicted****

****No bonus granted****

Things had changed already. My HP was already 18 points more. I can assume that new gain of **VIT **was responsible. 18 points of HP per point could even out in the long run. My earlier gained wisdom point didn't seem to really give or improve anything but I didn't believe it did nothing for a second. From my experiences in games, which was a lot. Wisdom, the act of making the best of any plan or situation. To think and come to a clear conclusion. Most would argue that intelligence governed these actions.

If you built a house, you use your intelligence to know how to build the structure on a flat terrain if possible. How to lay the frame work, build the piping, the walls and the roof. But wisdom will tell you that hiring a team to wire the house will make the work go faster, having team spread out will make the work go faster.

Wisdom applies itself in the act of knowing when and where to put your power and resources. Intelligence will show you how to do it in the most effective fashion. It reinforced common sense and perception. If something has 0 wisdom it was a object with no sentience.

In RPGs, wisdom boosted more cleric or healer skills, raising their healing or power but more dialogue driven games it allow the player to select highly profound words.

These sentences convinced people, reached between the lines and pull hidden meanings from words and so on. Wisdom was a highly valuable stat for a character that was going to be moseying his way through game going head to head against creature or people who play mind games with both eyes closed, upside down and asleep.

I looked below **LUK**, the number 3 hovered steadily. I had a default 3 skill points to spend. My glided over this before without really taking it in. I bit my lip. This is how I would stand a candle in a storms chance of living the next year if I was in the beginning of the series.

How I levelled up my stats would fundamentally choose how I would be able to function. A **STR **build that could wield massive destruction with his bare fists. **DEX **I suppose would allow me to be a blur on the battlefield. Dodging all and never missing. **INT **I knew the power of this build better than the rest, the Gamers main character was currently taking this route and he wield devastating power.

Against zombies, ogres and punks anyway.

I had no idea how long the build would last against any anti magic measures or faster opponents. Not well I could assume. Turn off the magic and I be left defenceless. Plus some much stats in **INT ** would leave me as a squishy, slow target. Against people like Shinigami who's powers were never was certain until they released it. Hollows were much the same, low class were all about strength and one trick ponies. After that...

I could smash right into a hollow immune to magic attacks or quick equally a hollow who had mild physical resistances. I didn't think I could get a re-spawn. I haven't seen any sign of save points either.

But **INT **did give a boost to MP if I remembered, any magical or spiritual skills I learned for battle would have a cost, I would need to pay it somehow.

I sighed and increased my **INT **by 1 and sending my **MP ** to 58.

I wasnt sure what I was doing, these stat points were worth their weight in gold.

I looked over my other stats. I tossed and turned the benefits around. Faster? Stronger? Health? **DEX **would allow me to be that tiny bit faster but strength would allow me to protect myself right? Unless it's a hollow which I couldn't touch physically right? Hollows _were_ ghosts in big scary masks. This early, I guess the best option I had was to run and been smart about future levels.

Nodded to myself I pushed **DEX **up once and then **WIS ** got a second point added to it. I couldn't measure how effective wisdom was being its power was mostly internal and behind the scenes kind of thing. I could only hope it would let me be careful and smarter about the small choices in a longer run.

Dexterity would let me run the hell away until I can something to defend myself. I could theoretically start creating Illusionary Dungeons or IDs and maybe grind some zombies to get easy cash or more stats but one problem. If unlocked the zombie ID or this worlds equivalent and got injured, I have no where to go. I have no home or base of operations, no homeless centre. I would be at the mercy of mother nature until I could sleep. If I slept outside then I would only get 10% of my total health and magic back.

Not a good thing to do. School first. Shelter second. I stretched as I stood, the whole process had allowed me to get my feeble second wind back. I looked about, I was at a crossroads section, the billboard was just ahead.

**SotG**

I found the school. My new **VIT **and **DEX **didn't make me feel obviously faster or stronger but I didn't feel like sitting down as much after I reached the building. It wasn't visible from the tall shopping centre where the billboard sat perched.

But as I stood scratching my my head I noticed on the corner down the street. Past where I just emerged was another street sign, this one had a familiar sign on it. A red triangle with a small figure in a walking motion inside it. Symbols underneath it were unreadable for me but I could translate it without effort. I've seen that sign through out my school career.

Beware of crossing children.

I made a beeline, remembering to check both ways before crossing, no need to test the re-spawn theory so soon. My shoes let the cold air seep in as the sun vanished behind clouds. I needed to hurry it up.

Turning the corner and I stopped. There it was. The first thing from the anime I vaguely remembered that had appeared in front of me. The Karakura High school. High grown trees concealed the grounds and lower half of the building but the upper classrooms and roof were visible. I felt a lightness in my stomach. I exhaled long and drawn out. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and eventually many others had come here. I walked forward in a sort haze, A deep desire to reach that building.

This was the key to my understanding of when the heck I was and what I would do next.

I crossed the street and followed the brick wall, which had large fences on top which were slowly getting consumed by the trees, until it opened up. The gate hadn't been close yet. Slipping I hung back, close to the shadows of the trees. As soon as I stopped to look around the now familiar ping popped up and a screen materialised in front of me.

"**You have reached the grounds of Karakura High School.**

**You have 55 minutes left to complete the bonus objective. **

**Rewards will be given upon 9.00pm!"**

I totally forgot about the mysterious bonus. It wasn't even given me a hint.

"Hints" I said. Nothing popped up.

"**Quests**" Success on that front. A numbered list opened up in front of me. In the very number 1 slot was the quest I was currently on. I tapped the title, causing a second window to slide out. Same details were offered. Nothing useful. I sighed, then tightened my lips. Could it be?

"**Map**" My face heated up as a window opened. But the scree displayed nothing but words.

"**No map acquired. Once fully explored the area a map will be created."**

Well now I didn't feel so bad. That could have been horrible embarrassing.

"**Options**" choices opened up before me.

**Auto-equip OFF**

**Auto-enter dungeon ON**

**Auto- store money ON**

**Notification colour BLUE**

**Gamer eyes OFF**

Nothing useful, the **Gamer eyes **looked interesting but I would hold off until I was somewhere I could experiment But I turn off the auto-enter dungeon function. Could save myself trouble if I ran into such an area and I wasn't prepared. Or had company. Same for the money. I was trying to fly under the radar for now. It could turn awkward fast if some just handed me money and it vanished.

Looking around I saw the main building was L-shaped and it connected to large square building with a light brown roof. The gym perhaps? I stuck to trees and walked around the building. Closer to the gym.

"**Observe**" I said eyeing the building.

"**Karakura High School(building)**

**Durability 50,000(50,000)**

**The only high school in Karakura. This building can host over 500 to 1200 students at one time. All types of people enrol here regardless of race, class, wealth and preference. With 6 floors and 10 rooms on each floor. Plenty of space to learn. Also plenty space to explore. Conquer school like never before!"**

I blinked, that was... informative. **Observe ** got a lot of stuff for me to eyeball over. I wondered if I used the skill on more important or more fact worthy things, would it level up faster? It took 10 people to level it up. So any less than that then yes. If not then a set amount? Gamer ability, awesome as hell but not so easy on the head.

As walked past the main building to the track area at the back. I stopped, I knew this spot. It niggled at the back of my mid. An open corridor that connected the main building and the gym. I walked to it and walked through it to the other side. This area. It clicked.

This is where Orihime gained her powers. That squid hollow thing attack her here. I looked around, no sign of property damage. But that didn't always mean anything. Memories were replaced and damages got fixed.

No point sticking around here. I headed back into the open corridor and headed closer to the wall that blocked off the street, towards a building with a green roof. I stood in front of the door a few seconds later ad opened it. The smell was old leather, dust and wet stone. I looked in.

The room was a sports centre storage. Balls, hurdles, nets, ropes, tennis rackets and other assorted pieces were organised in a big at the back, small in the front kind of way. Before I could examine further, a voice bellowed behind me.

I spun, a man in a full tracksuit had emerged from the main school building and was charging down the hall towards me, his funky looking moustache glistened in the fading sunlight. I didn't wait.

I dashed inside and shut the door. I scanned the room and spotted two large cushioned blue mats up against the wall. I rushed over and pushed my self in between them and the all . I dragged a basket of footballs and pulled them closer to cover the hole I just crawled into. I laid flat of my stomach and tried to stay still.

The door crashed opened, they guy was breathing through his nose like a demented bull.

He half shouted something. I could most likely translate it as "Get out here now punk". The guy came in looked behind a stand of rackets. Then he vanished out of sight. The door shut it self after a few seconds. Enclosing the room in a dark gloom. I could hear the guy pull things around and stomped from one side to another then suddenly the mats were pushed slightly forward I eyed the guy in front of me, I was caught.

He squinted and then put the mats back.

What?

He said something else and then stormed out. He let me go? The guy didn't look like the type. I let go of my breath in a sigh.

Then a ping scared the crap out of me.

"**[Stealth] has level up!"**

Oh. I take it back, the skill was actually useful. I had to be near enemies to level it up, not in sight. My heart was still beating fast when I crawled out of from behind the mats. I looked at the door, if it stayed opened, my **Stealth **skill might of failed or if it was an active skill instead of passive, I forgot all about it to be honest.

Rule number 3 of RPGs: All skills have their places and uses. There is no such thing as a useless skill. Oh boy.

I sat on a high beam, slightly dusty. Looking around I took in more of the place. It could be a good idea to stay here but the door was the only way out, the tiny window at the top wouldn't let me through. Plus the area was too public for me to stay. The guy was surely going to come back soon or later. Plus students or whoever else. I needed more isolation. But I think I have the right idea. I needed to spy on Ichigo, risky but doable, I needed a place to sleep, essential and I needed a place to learn Japanese, life saving.

Karakura High school could offer me all three at once. Conquer school like I had never done before eh?

If the school was build like any other typical office building or school I've been I before I knew where I had to go.

Scanning the room once more I grabbed the rope, it had two coloured flags on either end and it was thick but not too heavy. A tug of war sport piece maybe. I would need it to reach areas around the school.

I turned to leave but not before noticing a pile of bundles i a box. Clothes.

I bend down and ruffled through the pile, coming back with a pair of jogging pants and hoodie. Both a bit large. I was about to say **Observe **before I closed my mouth. Did I need to say it?

I stared at the hoodie and all but screamed at it inside my head.

Nothing. No window, or noise. Voice activated all the way it would seem.

"**Observe**"

"**Black hoodie shirt(equip-able)**

**Durability 80(100)**

**Black never goes out of fashion. Careful when crossing the street at night. Come with a hood as well, what else do you want?"**

My lips pursed at the corners. Did my powers have personality of a sarcastic teenager? Or was that all me?

"**Jogging pants(equip-able)**

**Durability 70(100)**

**Other people have wore this. Think about that."**

I pulled a face but if I can do homeless shoe, I can do sweaty teenager trousers.

**SotG**

I entered the main building, stopping to listen here few steps, this side entrance had no receptionist or guard but I wasn't going to stick around. The entrance had lockers back to back with stairs to one side. I gravitated towards it and scaled them with my new clothes tightened best I could manage. The rope was safety deposited in my inventory. I discovered my shirt and shorts were my default clothing, as they were still there under my new hoodie and trousers. I wondered if I could actually get naked or would the clothes refuse to leave me body? Not a pleasant though thinking of the MMORPGs way to deal with nudity was to make permanent under wear standard. I hoped it was not the case. Really hoped.

I climbed another stairs, peeking around a corner before I spotted a male bathroom. I crept inside and closed the door softly behind me. It was empty of any cleaners or faculty thankfully. On one wall was a set of stalls that ran uniformed, the farthest wall had urinals, pretty standard male toilet. On the last wall were sinks and mirrors. I paused. I couldn't avoid reflections my whole life. It hit me at the worse time if I didn't look now. Under my own power and will. I stepped up face myself.

Myself.

I was younger, and thinner but it was unmistakably me. It was me. I could feel my stomach loosing the knot it had been bundling. I had hurt no one, I had taking no ones life. Guilt might not affect me any more when I kill monsters and enemies. But I was determined to still try sympathising with people.

I turned on the tap and washed my hands and face. It was cold and I felt much better. The water seem to wash off the residual dirt I had collected from my walking session. Then drinking some of the coldest water I could manage to reach from the tap. It wasn't tasty but it was wet and it moistest his throat instantly. I looked up when I was done, square panels lined the ceiling. Perfect.

I hurried into the stall closest to the wall and climbed onto the toilets seat and then onto the wooden separation that was 2 stalls. I balanced best I could and touched the ceiling in the middle of one of the squares. I pushed, it came loose. I slide it out and looked in. Couldn't see much but there was no walls up here. Just the floor and ceiling which was under the floor above. I climbed and pushed the panel back in to place. A ding popped into existence and nearly made me crash back through the panel into the bathroom. I glared at the offend happy box.

"**Quest complete: Education is your friend!**

**Reach the Karakura High School grounds: Completed.**

**(Bonus) Find somewhere in the school to stay for the night: Completed**

**Reward: 30 EXP**

**Bonus reward: 20 EXP"**

I stared at the second objective, I figured it out on my own without realizing it.

"Go me." I said with impressed nod, a quick look in the **Status **window showed me I was now half way through level 1.

**Level 1**

**Experience needed 50**

Once quest gave me that. It wasn't game breaking but I'll take it. Before I could crawl off into the darkened space, another window appeared.

"**Easy as ABC**

**Locate a book in the library on the 3rd floor to help you learn the native tongue!**

**Success: 20 EXP**

**Failure: None**

**Time limit: 5.00am"**

That was helpful, I didn't know where the library was and it helped with one my already established goals. Did the power know what I was trying to do and work around it?

Now to the third floor. I slide forward over pink bits of fluffy insulator, it wasn't cold in here, perfect room temperature. I slide forward some more, staying on the support beams in the build. I came to the edge of the build and looked up, some sort of hollow beam was station into the concrete, access for electricians? Who knew but this was going to take a while as shimmied up using back to support myself as slide my hands up and pulled. I could feel the strain of my arms.

I could of just went back out and up the stairs but nope I had to try and be a ninja.

"**Excessive use of your arms to lift has increased your strength by 1!"**

"Doesn't fucking feel easier..." I grunted.

**SotG**

**Hey guys, hoped you like it, the favs and follows are amazing thank you!**

**Ciao **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**So fantastic responses last chapter! I thank every one who reviewed. The views, favs and follows are just awesome. Just lets keep going. Any questions or criticisms, feel free to PM or reviews!**

**Onwards!**

**SotG**

As soon as I closed the panel back into its frame, a window pinged for my attention. I crabbed walk over to a more solid area using the piping above to steady myself. I ended up at where two corner of different rooms met below. Planting myself closer to a pipe that did a sharp L-turn up to the ceiling where it vanished out of sight. It radiated warmth, I could only guess heaters kicked in randomly through out the building. I sat near it to soak up whatever heat escaped. The window followed me, like a patient puppy. I crossed my legs and sat forward to read it.

"**Question Complete: Easy as ABC**

**Locate books on the Japanese language!**

**Reward: 20 EXP"**

It vanished away, taking it's glowing blue light with it. The cramped space was plunged back into darkness.

"**Status" **I called softly. I was half paranoid that there was people with the ears to the walls. I just didn't believe I got this far without getting caught. Well I almost was. How much further could I go like this? Reincarnate might have been preferable to this method of being injected into a fictional world. You were allowed to make mistakes when you're baby. If someone did suspect you, then you had parents to back you up.

"_No no, I saw him come out my womb, he's perfectly normal._"

Sighing I looked at my status.

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

**?**

**Level 1**

**Exp needed to level: 30**

**HP 118**

**MP 58 **

**STR 6 **

**VIT 6 **

**DEX 6**

**INT 6 **

**WIS 7 **

**LUK 5**

**Points to spend:0**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions afflicted**

**No bonus granted**

The window once again lit of the area. I could sorta appreciate that no one else could see it and by proxy, the light too. Sitting in the dark would be depressing and it would let me stew on the what ifs and maybes of my current situation.

The extra point in STR cranked it up to a nice 6. I wasn't even half way of that climb before I got the point. For all I knew, another point was a few dumbbells away.

I would guess it would have to hit 10 before I felt any sort of physical strength that would beyond my current body show itself. Not that I rushing to throw cars around. The longer I could hide abilities means the longer I could live until I got some game evener skills.

Still I had only had 30 exp left to get before I hit my first level. That was going to require some thinking and some plan drawing. I needed to start treating my skill points as the holy grails they truly were. Once spent, I didn't think I would get them back. I would be hard pressed to find a stat reset ability.

I remembered the one concern the all RPGs had with stat points as a feature was that the best skills and equipment in the game required insane amount of stats to use. It often meant that other stats were sacrificed to obtain them

For example. A legendary dragon slayer sword that had the best attack in the game and a special dragon slayer effect. It requires **100 STR**, **80 VIT** and maybe some **DEX. **This meant in the long run if the levels were capped at 99, that **INT**, **WIS **and **LUK **were never upgraded. It be the same for the ultimate staff of the void or whatever. With **INT **instead.

You had to choose very early on what you specialised in or you be a solid **50 **across the board, use the great of every class but never the end game character that could be relied on. Not good for me. I could match most people as long as they were weaker or had multiple weakness. Any one stronger, faster, smarter or even more prepared, they would end me.

Now what made the Gamer ability so broken, as far I was concerned, was while levels may or may not cap at 99, the stats and skills themselves could be trained without sacrificing other stats and skills. Until I saw a dead end on the grind for stats, should I really be wasting them?

A stat into **DEX **and **VIT **for example, I thought back to the thoughtless spending on my 3 stat points. At the time I had them, so I used them.

"God damn." I said with a sight. I couldn't believe the carelessness now that I thought about it. Why didn't I think it through before? My eyes slide over the 7** WIS **points. I had upped that as well to help me think about these at the time. Well it worked.

I would work my ass off where I could. Quick and easy levelling up wasn't going to maximise my efforts. There was a whole library below me, a track field not 10 minutes away from me to run myself into the dirt. I would do myself better than that.

I could try and stay out of the fights, the action, the whole adventure. Problem was that hollows weren't a Karakura town only problem.

As long as the death happened, human nature would always create the monster. I would only be placing myself further away than the people who had any way of making me strong enough to survive. I couldn't run, I couldn't hide.

I would have to fight. But first, I would grind.

"**Through deep and ration thought of the future and your resources, your WIS has increased by 1!"**

Glad my powers agreed.

Stretching I crawled over to a panel with bit of disturbed insulator near it. I lifted the wooden panel and popped my head down back into the bathroom that I entered from. A clock ticked away on the wall. 3.10am roughly.

I had spent about 3-4 hours waiting for the school to empty. Cleaners had emerged from every crack and hole to scrub the building clean. But like a switch the school went silent. I waited a little bit longer.

Then I struck, the rope proving both useful at its use and proving that almost anything in this game was a skill, and nabbed myself two books that were sitting back near the pipe.

Setting myself back at the pipe, I picked up the first one. The two books stood out because it was of those forward and backwards dictionaries that had half into English and half into Japanese.

Normally trying to learn how to speak a language from a dictionary was the same way you tried to swim the ocean using your bathtub as experience.

But I was hoping by slamming my head into the language barrier I could create a skill. Or make me smarter so I would pick up natural Japanese from any English classes they might have.

It wasn't smugness or bragging but most other countries tried to included English in their curriculum, I hoped the same was true here. Cracking my fingers in old habit, I cracked open the first book, **The national Japanese to English dictionary** the bottom half said. I assume the symbols said the said the same at the top.

Let's start easy.

There's 4 ways to say hello. Time specific? So hello, afternoon, morning and night all road into one. Fan-fabby-tastic.

**SotG**

I looked over the basic words that would answer my previous problems I've encounter so.

Hello. Goodbye. Where is..? and homeless. The sheer diversity of these 4 phrases in spelling, time related usage and ways to say it made my eyes itched. I had to squint at the notification that appeared next to the **Status **window I was using as a night light.

"**Through repeated attempts, a special skill has been created!"**

"**The wisest man can laugh in every language! The [Language] skill has been created!"**

"**[Language](Passive) Lv3 EXP 0.0%**

**Allows the user to learn languages 20% faster**

**Every 3 points of INT will increase this skills level**

**Increased mastery of this skill will allow faster knowledge gain of foreign languages. **

**Reading foreign books, talking to people with another language and listening to a foreign language will increase your skill in that language."**

I snapped the book in my hand shut. I was much better than I was expecting. I feared that each language would have its own skill, it be pretty awesome to be multi lingual. I would still have to work at it but...

20% right of the bat was nothing to sneeze at. I dismissed both windows and swiped at the ground, sweeping dust away. Bunching the hoodie together in a ball I used it as a pillow and yawned.

Day 1 survived.

**SotG**

"**You have slept in warm conditions! HP and MP recovered by 30%"**

I snorted and waved the window away. Blinking my eyes open in bleariness I looked around re-grounding myself on where I was. I usually woke up with a dose of clarity. I remembered of course how got here. But the space looked different in the day. Shafts of light rose from the thin lines form various rooms and there was a high thrum of noise. Muffled voices radiated from every direction. I could feel vibrations form people walking above me. Excited tones from below, slight loud voices from above.

School was in. This is were I wondered I already caught someone's attention. I might be weak, and no spiritual powers what so ever but I had **MP **so I could be giving off a energy vibe and not know it. Would I blip on peoples radar. Even before Ichigo was a reaper of death, they're were people around that could detect me. I tensed, expecting someone to already be on their way.

I breath slowly and quietly as I could, letting go of the tense muscles, I was safe for now. I was looking at this the wrong way. If someone knew I was here, how could they rat me out without revealing themselves, they heard me over the classroom noise and through wood? Most of the important people functioned on a secret night life basis. It was too much of a risk. They might wait until after school.

But if I was the same level output as normal people if not a little bit stronger. How would they pick me out? Wouldn't I be a student on the floor above, or vice versa?

Why look at a leaf when all you see is a tree? Ah Level 1, my cloak of mundane, I would miss you.

I took gentle steps with my hands and knees to another marked square with the splinter, books under arm. The splinter I had collected yesterday. It wasn't far and the splinter was made of a light wood which stood clearly out as the biggest object around besides some mutant dust bunnies. As I approached it, I slow to a crawl and then a prone position, flat out on my stomach, careful to place my weight on the frame and not the squares themselves.

This particular tile was moved back ever so slightly from the previous night before. I had been lifting various tiles out of boredom. The space he was in was for wires, pipes and fixtures for lights. The area covered the all the rooms on the floor, with side passages to the next flow where lots of pipes and wires vanished up or down in to the dark.

The room I hovered over now had caught I particular attention. As I popped my head in the night before, the board was on the right side of the building to be lit up by the moonlight. On the board was English. Simple greetings and 'I'm from Japan!' were underlined in the traditional white chalk. There was no schedule pinned up or curriculum anyway. I had no idea if this was class that held any of the people I was keeping my eyes out for or if English lessons was going to be continued but I didn't really have any other ideas at the moment.

The room was vastly different in the daylight. People sat on desks, girls laughed in packs, boys slept in their arms and the teacher was no where in sight. I didn't see any orange hair or overly tall of Mexican decent people either. Just ordinary people. Some had highlights, some had accessories and some had some odd features but no one screamed 'I'm a secret agent of a the afterlife'.

Then again, I could only see the front of the class. Aizen himself may be sitting politely at the back and I be none the wiser. After a few minutes, with a few more people trailing in, I was getting slightly restless without something to focus on. I was going to start practising **Observe **when I paused. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, I buried my hands into the crook of my arm and muffled.

"**Options"**

****Auto-equip OFF****

****Auto-enter dungeon ON****

****Auto- store money ON****

****Notification colour BLUE****

****Gamer eyes OFF****

I tapped **Gamer eyes** to toggle it.

Then below me, one by one people names and levels blinked into assistance.

My mouth had dropped open. I forgot all about this. Why wasn't this toggled by default to on?

I bite my lip out of annoyance. It didn't really change what's already happened but it would have been nice. I stared through the thin gap that I could see down into. A girl who was seated close to the front-middle was level 2 but her name was displayed as normal Kanji, the normal lettering in Japan and not Romaji, a sorta English lettered version. My books had lightly touched upon the different types of characters used in Japan, it didn't make it learning it any easier.

Others around her were the mostly the same. Level 2's and 3's. A particular chatty guy was level 4. Highest I've seen so far I think. All in Kanji. I could train **Observe **but I think I could use this time to get some needed crash course language skills up would benefit me more. Once I learned the language I could put the skill to rest and no worry about until the Arrancar. Then minor Spanish would be needed. **Observe **had no foreseeable limit. It would grow and level, giving more and more. It be up to my powers when it maxed out.

Master what I could now and quickly. Japanese would opened more doors and options for me. I grabbed the dictionaries and leafed through the pages in time with a girl who laughed almost every few seconds without fail. Basic Japanese 101. Name translating.

**SotG**

"**Due to strict information gathering and translation your INT has increased by 1!" **

"**[Language] has increased by 1!"**

_**How are you? **_How are you?

"**[Language] has increased by 1!"**

_**Today is warm. **_Today is... warm.

"**[Language] has increased by 1!"**

_**I will see you tomorrow! **_I will see you tonight? No, tomorrow!

"**[Language] has increased by 1!"**

The hour and a bit had passed quickly. The teacher had stepped in, a medium guy with medium hair that was average black. He was level 7. Being a teacher, guess you had enemies in the form of bad students and homework and the all the students had quickly settle in to uniformed silence and the teacher, a guy with a brown suit, smooth face, he was young too, had held out his hand and a piece of paper with names on it was handed in. Then he was off.

Requesting homework and writing writing with his other hand. English lessons were going from the get go. Teacher had written a line on the board from a book and asked a student to translate it. Some did good, others not so.

Teacher went on to write new words and phrases on his dusty board. He wrote them, said them in Japanese and then in English, the accent wasn't bad and he didn't garble the language like someone might if they just read it out a book such as myself.

But I found it the lesson, easy to follow. Alarmingly easy. I wasn't horrible at school before this life. I could not study and pass tests out of process of elimination on multipliable choice tests. But this level information intake was a rush and I could already see myself commit the words to my mind, was this the power of the gamer? It was working fast. A notification appeared, I read it in no hurry.

"**[Stealth] has increased by 1!"**

That was the third time it had levelled up during the lesson. Multi tasking was kicking ass already. The lesson was close to an end . The teacher said something then left. The students immediately erupted into talk and noise. I took this as a chance to slink away. I had to find the right classroom. It was time I found Ichigo Kurosaki. With some many classrooms, It could take awhile and while it was decent on this floor, the upper floors could be a mess.

It was in my mind was I was translating names that I remembered Kon, the mod soul. When he possessed Ichigo's body early on , he eventually ended up jumping out the classroom window. Which was high enough to draw attention. Pretty damn high. So with that thought in mind I would checked the few classrooms on this floor and move up. It couldn't be that hard to find the only ginger kid in school.

**SotG**

"**Due to repeated climbing, your STR has been increased by 1!"**

My arms were killing me, my back wasn't so friendly either. I was now on the fifth floor. The last 45 minutes seemed wasted. Not a sign or hint of any classmates or the guy himself. I sat, with my legs dangling over the edge of the tube I just crawled up.

If it was straight with no obstructions it would of taken me 5 minutes at most but since it was going ceiling to ceiling. A good 15-17ft of climbing to be done without been hitting in the face with wires, looking for pipes to put my feet on or hands, but some were easy hot enough to burn me. Screaming coming from the wall would have been a dead give away everyone within hearing range.

I took small breaths, what level did I need to be to learn teleportation? I turned and crawled to the nearest panel and lifted it slightly out out place. I was near the back of a classroom. I could see from the back from to little under halfway. From above and behind, it was kinda hard to discern features. But I saw someone I had been searching for straight away. It was orange hair but it wasn't Ichigo.

Inoue Orihime hair was dark orange, strange I thought it was more really red brown. Not much of a difference on paper I guess. Her name was untranslatable to the **Gamer eyes ** but her level..

**Lv2**

I swallowed back a wave of feelings. Level 2 was way too low to have faced that hollow that awoken her powers but why take chances when I could hopefully know.

"**Observe**"

"**Orihime Inoue Lv2**

**HP 15(15) MP 5(5)**

**Student of Karakura High school**

**Orihime attends school everyday, first one and last one to leave. Her personality makes her both the class sweet heart and the odd one. But beneath this fair face lays a history of loneliness. Her best friend status is currently claimed by Tatsuki Arisawa."**

Not a single supernatural element. If didn't know her from watch-on-TV way I be way more interested in the little snippet of her past. But what caught my eyes was that the **Observe ** had given me the English spelling of her name.

A quick **Observe **at the boy in front of her show his name in Kanji. Was it because I already knew her name? Did **Observe **draw on my own knowledge as well?

I was ready to form my theory on where I was on the time line but a few more checks could help narrow it down more. I focused on the girl next to her, short spiky black hair, head I hand, indulging Orihime as she went on about something I couldn't hear.

"**Observe**"

The window appeared as always, maybe I should change the colour?

"**Tatsuki Arisawa Lv 5**

**HP 40(40) MP 15(15)**

**Martial artists apprentice**

**Tatsuki is a rising star in the circles of her age group of Karate. Hailed as the second strongest girl in Japan around her age. She seeks to fix this. Her fists protect her friends from any threat."**

I nodded to myself. Sounded about right. I placed the tile back and as slow as I could crawled forward about until I was midway through the class. Biting my lip in nervousness I lifted the panel and pulled it back just a few inches. There he was.

Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked so normal. Yeah orange hair was odd but he was lanky, and all limbs. His head was looking out the window, I could see the front of his face. But as soon as I got sight of him, a window popped up.

"**Due to close proximity of a spirit leakage, your MP regeneration has been increased to 5 per minute!"**

Spirit leakage? I looked back at Ichigo.

"**Observe"**

"**Ichigo Kurosaki Lv 8**

**HP 50(50) MP 30(30)**

**Spiritual powerful human**

**Ichigo has been seeing ghosts since he was young. This lead to him becoming a source of gossip and rumours which caused him to become very withdrawn. Due to his massive energy he can't exactly control, his energy leaks off to those around him. Some people around him are on a cusp of becoming aware themselves. Short tempered and extremely paranoid."**

Well that sealed the deal.

"**[Observe] has levelled up!"**

Sweet. I locked back onto Ichigo.

"**Observe**"

"**Ichigo Kurosaki Lv 8**

**HP 50(50) MP(30)**

**Spiritual powerful human**

**STR - 9**

**VIT - 10**

**DEX - 8**

**INT - 11**

**WIS - 5**

**LUK - 3**

**Ichigo has been seeing ghosts since he was young. This lead to him becoming a source of gossip and rumours which caused him to become very withdrawn. Due to his massive energy he can't exactly control, his energy leaks off to those around him. Some people around him are on a cusp of becoming aware themselves. Short tempered and extremely paranoid."**

Stat information at last. Ichigo stats seem to be roughly at the right level, his father attacking him in his sleep and Ichigo's counter attack would do his **STR, VIT **and **DEX** plus his martial arts training, defending himself from various delinquents or gangs would account for his strength. It was shown that he did pretty well in on tests as well. Self study maybe?

Ichigo looked the right age for the series but from his status he hadn't become a Shinigami yet. I was had been relocated before the beginning. But I had no idea when it would kick off, days, weeks or months? There was no clear indicator. I settled in, keeping myself flat. I would sit in on the lesson. My eyes cast themselves over the boy next to Ichigo.

"**Observe"**

**SotG**

"**[Observe] has levelled up!"**

"**[Stealth] has levelled up!**

Well that took awhile. Since the teacher came in, a woman with a brown pony tail and glasses, I just been abusing the **Observe **on the same 8 people until it levelled up. Stealth had only increased once which was weird, it could be reaching a much steeper growth level but I didn't think that was it.

I could see that 35 minutes had passed. I had what I came for. I've had enough of dusty crawl spaces. I wanted fresh air. I think if I kept climbing I come out on the roof. The thought of getting to walk was tempting enough. I shuffled the back and pushed the panel back in, timing it with the teachers louder voice. As I closed it a notification appeared, my eyebrows shot up.

"**Due to repeated actions a special skill has been created!"**

"**Due to constant exposure on a powerful spiritual source, [Spiritual sense] has been unlocked."**

"**[Spiritual Sense](Passive) Lv2 EXP 0.0**

**Sense the things that go bump in the night!**

**Range of sense: 5ft**

**This skill can only feel spirits or spiritual energy. Further mastery will allow further detection through various senses**

**Every 5 WIS will increase this skills level by 1!"**

I spent 30 minutes in the guys presences and now a whole world just opened itself to me. I paused.

That last sentence in another place ad time would make it sound... dirty.

But this solved a lot problems. I could see ghosts, I could see hollows and I could see Shinigami. If I levelled it up.

I smiled all the way to the roof. Of course I would. Somehow.

**SotG**

I climbed out the hatch, I was right, there was a ladder on the highest floor and it lead me onto the highest point on the building. The air was dust free and I could stand. I hopped down to the large roof access that students could reach through the stairs on the previous floor. I was about to admire the view when someone spoke. I jumped and turned.

Raven hair, glasses, perfect uniform without any wrinkles or stains and a pissed off look on his face. His title was showing in Japanese but I could translate it without help.

**Uryu Ishida Lv18**

**(Quincy Archer) **

He repeated his words and pointed at me when I didn't answer, my eyes was drawn to the wrist accessory that held a metal cross which dangled innocently in the sunlight.

"Wait! Please wait!" I jumped into motion. Uryu Ishida paused.

"You speak English?" His pronunciation and wording was perfect. I nodded.

"Yeah I only know a little Japanese. But you speak English?" Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"I believe I was asking the questions but I'll indulge you My father is a doctor, he gets invited to several medical conferences. Most were in many different countries. I accompanied him. English was a given."

He was right, his English was pretty well tested and used. He stared right at me, the guy was pretty intimidating for a 15 year old. Seriously.

"Now, I'll ask again for the last time in a polite manner. Who are you and why were you spying on my classroom?" He said in a even tone that conveyed threats if he didn't like my answer. How do I get out of this. Play the dumb poor foreigner act.

"I was trying to learn." I answered quietly. Not lying really. I was. He looked sceptical. I reached into my over size hoodie, noticing him tense into a stance, ready to shoot me most likely. When I came out with the two books I showed it to him. He stared at them, I expected the pages were to catch fire soon.

"You're trying to learn Japanese, why? Why come to Japan if you cant speak the language? Why not go to the police? " he asked in a doubtful tone, the questions were heaping up. Come savy WIS stat, help me out.

"I didn't mean to come to Japan, I got on the wrong trip here and then the wrong train, then the wrong bus, then I got lost walking around, I don't know where the police station is or did I see any police around, not like I can ask! I was in your school because I didn't want to be out in the open because... you'll never believe me."

Letting my own voice settle on doubt. It was likely he wouldn't. His narrowed, he seemed less aggressive but I didn't know him well enough to guess. Uryu's was face was stone.

"Try me, I already think you're insane for getting this lost." He said. Attitude oozed off his words. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They are... things out there. I can't see them but I hear them. I think I'm going crazy but then things get destroyed. I see people go missing. I can hear them screaming. I get so numb I have to hide. I don't want to see them. So I hid. The school was big enough. I wanted to learn Japanese as well. I kind of have no choice. Who says the police wont just deport to the nearest country? So there, my evil plot." I ended by through my hands up. Uryu looked at me.

Then he turned and started walking away.

"H-hey! Where you going? Are you going to report me?" I said loudly after him. He stopped and without turning around started to talk back. This guy had the book of "how to act cool" under his pillow or something.

"Do what you want, I don't care. Do not interfere with my studies or try to use me when you get caught, I will deny seeing you."

Turning he crossed his arms.

"Also don't learn off Keigo, the boy next to the orange hair boy. His work is abysmal. Kurosaki's, the orange head, work is decent enough." Then he resumed his walking.

"I thank you for taking the time to **Observe **that." Uryu didn't reply as he vanished back down the stairs.

The window stayed despite the subject leaving. Handy.

"**Uryu Ishida Lv 18**

**HP 486(486) MP 420(420)**

**Quincy archer**

**STR- 13**

**VIT- 17**

**DEX-32**

**INT-30**

**WIS- 12**

**LUK- 8**

**One the last few Quincy left in the Japan. Uryu's extreme standoffish nature makes him a hard friend to make but its equally tempered by his nature to protect those he thinks are weaker than himself. The traditional weapon of the Quincy, the spirit bow can be summoned from his charm on his wrist."**

This was the power of the pre-series Uryu. He set the bar on how strong I needed to be. I was a far off twinkle from that.

I needed to grind combat abilities. If Uryu attacked me. I would've died. I was defenceless. I rushed down the stairs. I didn't care who saw me. I wasn't staying here at the school any more. I was going to see a man about some training. After I made a short detour to the gym equipment room first.

**SotG**

**well how was that? I wrote a little extra to get the pace moving. Hoped you liked it! I know in the gamer, Han Jee couldn't do languages. But perform ancient summon rituals and run three magical spells at the same time was easier? Its minor but I know some people wo'nt like it**

**Ciao **


	5. Chapter 5

**Spirit of the gamer**

**Hey there! I'm just blown away with all the responses! I'm really enjoy chatting to all you and discussing ideas. Like always any spelling, grammar or general incorrect information of Bleach just either PM or review me. **

**Onwards!**

**SotG**

Uryū's sudden appearance had shaken me. It wasn't 'oh god it was Uryū Ishida!' I mean sure, he was not only a main character but he was there throughout the series. But his level of power was a cold wake up. My feet slowed when I reached a slightly busy shopping area. I took a breath. My **Observe **skill was only level 5. It showed me a name, stats and a small description. It didn't show me anything else.

Uryū was stronger than his stats showed, I would bet my left shoe on it. Only because the right one didn't leak as much.

**Observe** wasn't showing me passive effects or title boosts or even equipment boosts. Uryū's **DEX** was only 32 but that was all from pure bow training plus fitness and general Quincy training. Where was his passive "**Quincy**" bonus? His affinity with bows and weapon damage? His class perk? His equipment stats? Or anything? His stats might very well double once my **Observe **hit a certain level, maybe 9?

That was just Uryū, not to sound dismissive but this early in the series, his level of power was no match compared with the people who were walking around town. Not to even mention the spirit realm. Uryū would grow and quickly. I needed to emulate that and the go one step farther.

I took in the area I had subconsciously headed into. It was a mix of houses and shops. Some seemed to be clothes shops with a bit of everything. Charity or second hand shops possibly. One shop offered paintings, another ornate figures of ceramics and wood. Then at the end, near the corner, one more slightly modern building with a white sign. A couple came out, holding plastic bags filled with soda and snacks. A general shop. Which reminded me of something I hadn't really tought of.

I was hungry. I frowned. That wasn't a minor thing to not notice. I've been here for almost a day. I should have been feeling the cramps of hunger when I woke up or earlier before I slept. But this was almost a whole day.

Could the **Gamer's body** have done this? Reduced my need for subsistence? When playing games it wasn't really brought up unless it was a core mechanic, most food and water restored **HP **and **MP **but it wasn't a requirement to obtain them. I suppose that my ability couldn't make me completely self sufficient in terms of power, so I was still getting hungry and thirsty, albeit slowly. Helpful but kinda scary.

That did press the issue on how to solve my current hunger problem. I had no money. I was still hesitant to use the dungeon creator to farm for money, as far as I could remember it only dropped from the higher level monsters, also know as mobs. But mostly in the first dungeon, the zombie realm, it only dropped as loot from the boss, the legion zombie. I was nowhere near ready for that kind of fight. Not yet.

So just buying food was currently out. That left me to scrounge through garbage, which was a no. Then there was a slightly less moral option.

**SotG**

I stood in the aisle for what seemed to be dry snacks. Cereal with colourful characters decorating their boxes covered half the section but other foods such as biscuits, cookies, pastries and other assorted goods stood out. The store was small but the walls of food offered convenient cover, music played over some speaker system. Catchy from what I could hear.

The smell of cleaning products from the next section over sweetened the air. The shop was mostly quiet, the clerk had given my appearance a sharp look. I bowed and smiled when I saw him. He nodded back but didn't offer a smile I return. His crook senses were tingling and he was right. Looking both ways, I heard the clerk talking to another customer. I acted as fast I could.

"**Inventory" **The window screen opened in front of me, just barely touching the shelves. Picking up a pack of cereal bars I looked at the back, for all the world looking I was just reading my nutrient in take, I pulled a face and put the product back.

Or so it seemed, as it slipped into my inventory slot with a flash only I could see. I turned and walked around the corner and headed for the drink section. I was in view of the clerk but he couldn't see the shelf I was investigating.

I repeated the process of looking at the label of a 10 pack of bottled water up close and depositing it back on to the shelf, whereupon it vanished into my pocket dimension, the slight resistance of my inventory making it look like my efforts to position it back onto the shelf. I stretched, showing the clerk that I held nothing, my oversized hoodie wrapped around my waist. Nothing hiding there.

"**Through repeated action, a special skill has been created!"**

"**Use the 5 finger discount to steal wealth, glory and hearts! [Steal] has been created!"**

"**[Steal](Active) Lv1 EXP 0.0%**

**Activating this skill when focused on a item will place it directly in the inventory on touch.**

**Activating this skill when focused on a person will place an item of their possession in your inventory.**

**The level difference between you and your target will determine success and failure.**

**Failure will not affect item or drop the item on the ground in view of the target."**

I was wondering if this might happen. I walked right past clerk and nodded again, his eyes raked my figure looking for booze or hidden food. Satisfied he nodded back and served another customer. Did I feel bad? No.

If that shop clerk had been an old man and I stole the locket of his late wife , the last connection he had to her, then yes I would feel bad and not steal it. If it was a child and it was her favourite toy and I had no need for it, I would feel bad and not do it.

Pulling out one of the cereal bar, I noticed that the inventory description boasted a 10 **HP **recovery.

Stealing from a shop to ensure my own survival at the cost of a small stock imbalance of the store? I can live with that. My stomach would definitely live with it. Chewing, I looked up, keeping an eye out for a particularly large building, it was my own personal north star. It was a building that was next to the ad board that helped me find the school.

The roof tapered off to a point and it was easy to see most parts of the town at a certain height. With this building I could find the school again if I needed to. But it was not to be my destination. I needed a place to grow strong, to train and to get some outside perspective on my powers. I knew of only one person that was in one place long enough to help me. It would give me a place to think on problems.

I was on the edge of my choice wether or not to get involved in the story. Would I help save Rukia Kuchiki? Should I help defeat Aizen? Well one step at a time. See if I can level up first.

I would search for the serpent of secrets, the master of underhand manipulation, who's mind was scarier than his power. The man who was involved in everything that was to come.

**SotG**

This place was a pain in the ass to find. Using my dictionary to form a semi understandable sentence, it was only pointed out by a kind man that I was mispronouncing the word shop, it did take me a few times to understand him.

My **Language **skill gained a whole 2 levels from my attempts at talking to the locals. The language was making more sense after that and letters became easier to say in my head. I might be able to have a conversation with a 5 year old soon. A particular gruff woman pointed me in the right area. Shaking her head, presumably at why I wanted to go the place.

But I was here and I was freaking nervous. Pulling out my dictionary I flipped the pages. I looked like a lost tourist. But no one was on the street. The shop was mostly out of the way, surrounded by large buildings on all sides. It was hard to see the shop and find it unless you knew exactly where to go. It was weird. The place stood out but it was hard to notice.

The translation made me raise an eyebrow. I could be misreading it but 'Beach side field'? Urahara was a weird name I guess.

"**Observe**" I intoned into the air.

"**Urahara shop(Shop)(?)**

**This particular building hosts a wide range of sweets and sundries from around the world. Its poorly advertised and unseen. Perfect for the owner. Secrets and destiny are but a few things to barter for here."**

But it looked right, the name fitted and my powers confirmed it without a doubt. I looked at the hidden function of the shop, wondering if it meant the basement, before I closed the window.

I stored my book and took a deep breath. Fortune favoured the reckless. I stood forward and opened the shops doors and entered the Urahara shop. 3 sets of eyes focused on me. But then again death loves the reckless more.

My mind was blank. Say something, anything. I prodded myself into action. The man himself was lounging near the back on a raised platform.

**Kisuke Urahara Lv?**

His two minions, I mean wards, were cleaning various parts of the shop. Jinta and Ururu I remembered vaguely.

**Jinta Hanakri Lv14**

**Ururu Tsumugiya Lv10**

Jinta's hair was the brightest thing in the room, he was scowling at me. Ururu was trying to vanish behind the broom she held. Then Kisuke Urahara sat up. He opened his fan that was laying close by. He said something in the most obnoxious bright tone I've ever heard in my life.

I knew the words welcome, shop and help. Now this is were the first contact with my plan destroys it. I eyed the various pieces of sweets and candy on ether side of the room. I zeroed on a familiar red wrapper of a chocolate back home. Luck strikes again?

"Hello sir, do you speak English?" The kids looked at me as if I started to speak gobble de gook, Urahara smiled at me form under his hat. The dark room was already uninviting, its owner was more so.

"I do, though it is unusual that I have to use it so close to home." His voice was smooth. Not chocolate smooth but more... unexpected. His scruffy appearance plus the outfit kinda gave a weird first impression. He sounded like a professor.

"I'm... new to the country." I offered. His eyes weren't easy to see under the hat. I continued, I needed to say the right thing.

"I was passing by and noticed this place. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private, away from the front door if possible. I need to talk about some matters?" Urahara leaned forward, his fan obscuring his face, his voice was challenging when it emerged. Jinta demanded something to him, Urahara waved him off.

"Why would I agree to a possible waste of my precious rest time, I am only a lowly shop keeper after all. What can I possibly do to help?" The words were light but his eyes were harder than steel. I swallowed my nerves. Urahara made it very clear he didn't want a waste of time. I was betting all my future here and now. This was how I got on the good guys team. I thought for a few seconds. I need help and he needs proof. Fine.

"Fine, let me show you my **Inventory **of excuses." I reached forward and my hand vanished into my inventory screen, Jinta shouted and jumped back. Ururu vanished behind a stall. Urahara's eyes widened. I pulled back and brought out one of the few things I had borrowed from the school. A javelin emerged, I pulled it slowly for dramatic effect. The flash seem to become visible when I pulled things out in front of people.

I stood there with a body length javelin that pushed into the floor.

"How about now?" I asked, a tad bit belligerent. Urahara stood and looked me over, most likely for the first time since my entrance. Then he vanished, I took a step back only to feel a round pole on my upper back. Urahara stood behind me with a cane angled at my heat.

"I believe that we can have tea. If you would release your weapon?" He answered back at me. I nodded and grabbed the javelin horizontaly with my palms. I offered it to him and his cane swept out and made it fly into his hands. He eyed it from top to bottom. I knew he couldn't sense anything from it, spirit wise. But with him this close I could sense a micro feeling of warmness from him. It suddenly increased as he walked past me and then faded as he walked further away.

A window supplied the answer.

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!" **Spiritual energy eh? I looked back at Urahara, he was looking at me, waiting near a sliding door behind he where was sitting.

"Shall we?" He said calmly. I suppose weird crap happens all the time for him.

"Sure."

A few minutes later had me setted on a cushion opposite Urahara, Jinta and Ururu flitted around the kitchen area gather cups and snacks. Urahara was eyeing the javelin he'd placed on the table.

"My name is Urahara, would you offer yours?" he said quietly.

"Conrad" I said politely. Urahara rolled the name silently over his tongue. He sighed and said.

"If a rock looks like a rock, feels like a rock, is hard like a rock but then someone makes it hatch into a butterfly, what would you do?" The question took me aback. His head sat upon his hands, a thinker pose. He looked me in the eye. The guy was doing a 180 degrees turn from the annoying shop keeper persona. I answered.

"Well I would assume the person tricked me. Maybe it was a new species of caterpillar that could make a hard cocoon or switched them without me knowing. The other option is the person truly did make the rock do something impossible." I finished, a cup was placed in front of me by Ururu, I smiled and nodded at her. She made a small noise and ran back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare her." I said apologetically at Urahara. He waved me off with his fan.

"Ururu is shy. It's one of her qualities. However, you are correct. You pulled this wooden javelin out of thin air. No energy was detected and I saw you reach for something but nothing was there. It would help your case, if your desire for my help has not diminished that is, if you explained how. Did you trick me or did you perform a paranormal act ?" He reached for his own cup and sipped. His eyes never left me.

I thought about where to go from here. I could be vague and say pocket dimensions were my only power but it would require a large act and hoping that the amount of lying wasn't going to backlash horribly.

"I want you to swear that what I am about reveal will not leave you or your children's lips. No one is in danger and I will not hurt or threaten anyone if they let it slip. I just need people to trust. It would help. I am under no illusion that, if you felt it pertinent for the safety of others, or for other reasons, you will tell others of my ability but for now I am defenceless." I admitted. I swallowed, my nerves were frayed from stress. I promised myself that my past life was not to be mentioned. I would keep the alternate dimensions and my world a secret till the grave.

Hopefully the gamer thing would be enough to distract him. Urahara hummed.

"You have my word that I will keep your secrets to the best of my abilities. But they're not my children, they're my wards. I can send them away if it helps but neither know English to threaten the sanctity of this promise." His voice was steady and solid. I nodded, the not in my stomach loosened a tad

"Thank you. Its not easy to explain but what do you know of video games, or dungeons and dragons." I asked, taking a sip of my cooling sweet tea. Urahara blinked at me.

"Games? The computers Jinta plays at the arcade?" Jinta's head snapped to us, interrupting his complaining of something to Ururu. He said something in a growl to Urahara, Urahara said something back and caught the boy off guard. He turned back to me.

"Not much, I don't find much enjoyment in the realms of fantasy." He said with a shrug.

I sighed, a little harder to explain.

"I have powers, as you saw. I can emulate video game powers. I can store things in a pocket dimension like a storage box, I can level up and raise my stats to get stronger. I can create and level up skills from various actions. I get notification or messages from my power, telling me about possible quests or skills I've levelled up, I mean you saw my **Inventory**" I said as I pulled some snack bars from thin air.

Urahara studied me. He pointed to my cup.

"Can you store that cup there?" I shrugged and raised the cup, being careful not to spill its contents, and inserted it into a spare slot. It vanished without much effort. I pulled it back out and tasted it, still good. Urahara rubbed his chin.

"Well now, aren't you something. Can you store living things? People perhaps?" I blinked and thought about it.

"I haven't tried, not sure what happens to them." I said, Urahara nodded.

"Fair enough, is that all you can do?" He prodded me further as he refilled his cup. I shook my head.

"I have a skill that lets me gather information on a person, building, object and such just by looking at them." Urahara stopped pouring. Then his eyes that had relaxed ever so slightly sharpened again.

"Show me." It was a flat voice that requested this, and I figured he was worried that I would find out his assorted past and wether or not I could then do the same to others. Powerful thing, information.

"On you?" He nodded, then he went very still. I shrugged.

"**Observe**" I intoned. A window popped up and I read it out loud.

"**Kisuke Urahara Lv?**

**HP ?(?) MP ? (?)**

**Exiled Shop Keeper**

**STR ?**

**VIT ?**

**DEX ?**

**INT ?**

**WIS ?**

**LUK ?**

**A lowly shop keeper with a dark past. The go-to man if you need something of a supernatural flavour. Crafty as he is lazy, Urahara harbours many regrets. Don't make him add you to his list."**

I finished and looked at him. He was quiet before placing his head in one hand.

"A lot of blanks there and it was vague enough with enough details to make me believe you. Is there anything else?" I shook my head, thinking **Stealth **would be hard to prove with his level. But I thought of something.

"I can prove it! I can show you I can create a skill from scratch in one day. But if I prove it I want you to hire me." I said as I leaned forward. Urahara mirrored me.

"And if you can't?" I smirked, feeling a little cocky I'll admit. But I had a plan.

"I will. I just need a place to be free of civilians. Peace and quiet all that. Got a backyard I could use?" I said with a grin. Urahara snapped his fan shut.

"I have just the place. Not afraid of heights are you?" He asked serenely. He stood and walked over to a corner of the room. Stamping his cane into the ground a latch lifted up smoothly. I walked over and saw a wasteland.

"This place must have been a bargain with a basement like that..." Urahara smiled at me.

"It was the shower that impressed me, not the basement. Off you go!" He said, patting me towards the ladder. I shrugged of his hand.

"Don't push me, I might die if I fall from here." I said as I placed my foot on the first rung of the ladder. Urahara's eyes were shadowed as he answered.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**SotG**

As I set my foot on the solid ground a notification popped up.

"**You have entered Urahara's training area. All skills level up 10% faster. Spirit arts level up 20% faster."**

Well that was just making it easier. The area looked like it had on a screen. A wide area of rocks and dirt, perpetual daylight and blue skies.

I sat on the ground, Urahara not far of, leaning on his cane. I looked at him.

"What I'm going to do is create a barrier that prevents people with lower energy or levels than me from entering the area or even noticing the area in the first place."

I closed my eyes. This was to be my first act of using my **MP**, Urahara walked forward.

"I can see some use but why that particular skill?" He asked, leaning against a rock.

"I chose this skill as I have a theory on its particular power as it levels up the more I use it." I raised my arm above my head and focused. This very well might not work.

Illusionary barriers were not limited to the Gamer power but the world it inhabited. If my power required me to have the function to create illusionary barriers first and I couldn't do it then I would be denied the most powerful feature of the gamer.

I thought about my hand, thought of the pulsing energy I felt coming off of Urahara earlier, imagined it travelling through my hand into the air. I focused on making a barrier, an area were I was alone and could act free of public eyes. My arm tingled. Then I felt a tremor run through me and I opened my eyes. Physically nothing had changed but I looked up and saw the curious eyes of Jinta and Ururu vanish.

Urahara was staring at me. He spoke slowly at first.

"That was... interesting. I felt it. When you created the barrier, it went past me and tried to push me out. It was weaker than wet paper so I naturally stayed. But my senses are hitting the barrier and I'm hard pressed to sense Jinta or Ururu. You've convinced me, I can do something similar in regards to a barrier." He finished. I nodded and focused on wanting out, my energy travelled my arm again and the barrier shattered, fading from existence.

The children of the shop reappeared, Jinta pointed with a shout. Urahara waved nonchalantly at him. I looked at Urahara. A window popped into existence.

"It can do much more, give me a day and I will show you how useful I can be." I grinned, the feeling of success was addicting. Urahara rubbed his chin.

"I'm not going to say no now am I? Your power of video games is interesting. Impress me some more then. I shall see you in a day."

He vanished and reappeared at the top of the ladder. Then he was gone.

I took a deep breath and fell onto my back. My entire body was quivering from stress and now I had made progress. I had a home base if played my cards right. The windows waited patiently as I sat back up

"**Through a special action, a special skill has been created!"**

"**Your own little slice of earth. [ID Create] has been created"**

"**[ID Create](Active) Lv1 EXP 0.0 (+20%)**

**Create a barrier that will prevent the outside world interfering with the area inside the barrier. The barrier cannot be seen or heard from anything outside. People can enter the barrier with permission or sheer will. Level difference may affect this. Increased mastery of this skill will allow more varied dungeons to be created."**

"**Through a special action, a special skill has been created!"**

"**Sometimes you just want out. [ID Escape] has been created!"**

"**[ID Escape] (Active) EXP 0.0 (+20%)**

**Escape from dungeons. Your level and the level of the skill will affect his. Some dungeons cannot be escaped from."**

I smiled. My first grind session. Oh boy.

**SotG**

**Hey guys! Hows was that? I flew through writing this. Started 19/10/14 at 7.05pm, finished at 11.47pm. But things are picking up speed eh? I hope nothing major was missing. A lot of things to keep a track of now and as usual any questions, PM or review me! **

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**Hey guys! This does not feel like its already been 4 days. More like 4 months,! The wait for me to write this chapter was not fun. The response to the last chapter was again fantastic! I've been forcing myself to wait 4 days to allow ideas to build up and the dam is bursting! A few concerns and ideas will be addressed this chapter! As always any questions, feel free to PM or review me. I always try to respond but work and life can steal me away though.**

**Onwards!**

**SotG**

"**Status**" I said quietly into the empty vastness.

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

**?**

**Level 1**

**Exp needed to level: 25**

**HP 118**

**MP 58**

**STR 7**

**VIT 6**

**DEX 6**

**INT 7**

**WIS 8**

**LUK 5**

**Points to spend:0**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions afflicted**

**Urahara training area bonus**

**"Skills"**

**"Gamer's Body Lv Max**

**Gamer's Mind Lv Max**

**Stealth Lv5**

**Observe Lv5**

**Spiritual Sense Lv 2**

**Steal Lv 1**

**ID Create LV 3**

**ID Escape Lv 4"**

It had taken just about 100 to 150 of continuous use to hit my new two skills up their currently level. As **ID Create **had hit level 2 and 3, I had unlocked the zombie ID then the Ghost ID. Most likely I could of levelled the skills faster by creating the Zombie or Ghost ID continuously but I held off.

As a level one character there was no need to get so far ahead of myself. I might create something I couldn't handle. However I was also quite pleased at the lack of **MP **cost. It helped further my training a lot faster than I anticipated by not having to wait a few minutes to recharge my **MP** .

Currently I was taking a small cereal bar and water bottle break. The training room was room temperature and I wasn't massively hungry but I decided I earned the reward. I wasn't expecting for the skill to level so quickly but I assumed from the manga that it was a skill that trained in short rushes and it would hit a proverbial glass ceiling when I could no longer reasonable level it from it's basic skill. Chewing, I eyed my skills again.

I was hoping to get some combat training done today if Urahara gave me his consent to turn his basement into a 80s horror film. Hell, he might get a kick out of it.

Which reminded that I needed my javelin back. I had picked it out of the selection of the school gym equipment, I didn't notice any bats or clubs so it was the best I could manage without resorting to tennis rackets. My inventory classified it as a spear, which meant it could effectively be used as a weapon. I think. I needed to talk to the way too quiet silent shop keeper anyway. Standing I strolled over to the white ladder.

I put my foot on the ladder and started the 5 minute climb. I wondered what Urahara was doing, for what I remember he should be done here with syringes and beakers trying to figure me out. Had I spooked him that badly?

As I pushed myself over the ledge of the ladder, a notification pinged at me.

"**Due to diligent exercise, VIT has increased by 1!"** then another followed it.

"**You have left 'Urahara's training basement'." **Then both windows vanished as I closed the lid. Last thing I wanted was to fall down this thing by accident or have Jinta or Ururu do the same. Although something tells me they walk it off without any problem. Still manners were not a bad thing to have in another's home.

I looked around and noticed the dining area was empty as was the connecting kitchen. I headed towards the front building into the shop front and spotted the man in question laying down in the wooden patio in front of the open sliding door.

Urahara was laying on his side on the porch with a book in one hand, another supporting his head. His cane laid within hands grab distance. The night sky was high above, dark but warm, how long was I down there?

Looking back down I walked to his side. He looked weary and restless. His eyes flicked to me as I sat down next to him. He made a noise of disappointment.

"You've been down there for some time. Any longer and I be a little worried if you were up to something." He said with a long sigh. I stared at him, defences rushing to my mind. My lips opened to argue. Urahara cut me off before I could say something in panic.

"I was kind of hoping you were anyway, I'm bored. My assistant is off doing some shopping for some weird concoction he wants me to try, no idea where he'll find a shop at this time with what he wants, the brats are behaving for once and none of my friends are visiting." He said with a complained into hand. His face looked odd as he pulled a childish frown.

"You're... bored?" I repeated. Urahara nodded and sat up, popping his neck in the process.

"Yes, I was hoping you were going to start causing mayhem and chaos but you've been lacklustre for the better phrase so far." He said looking at my general appearance. But then he smiled.

"See since Tessai, my assistant by the way said I couldn't leave the shop unattended or generally be lazy until he got back at 9pm. Which is only an hour away, did I mention you were not doing anything for a long time? So... since you're here how about seeing if we can try a few things with that power of yours?" He offered. Laying his hat on the wooden floor. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You want me to entertain you." I said bluntly. He nodded with an agreeing sound in his throat. I sighed. His smile widened.

"Excellent. That inventory of yours has been bugging me. The applications have been mind twisting to say the lest. Put this in it." He pulled an apple out his pocket. Not too weird, people carry fruit of them all the time I thought sarcastically.

I picked up the apple and slotted it into my inventory. Then back out. Urahara twisted it and it came away in two fine halves.

"How did you do that?" I said taking the offered half. Urahara grinned.

"Do you always have to say inventory, or is that habit?" I bit my lip. Questions that meant nothing but everything. How long could I have verbal battle with the guy and not end up totally losing?

"Doesn't work. Tried mentally saying it and nothing happens. You?" I prodded my earlier question. I bit into my apple, it was a little old but still good. Urahara chew his own one before he answered.

"I can manipulate certain energies. I just focused and cut. Simple. Now store this." He handed me a brown teddy bear that said press me in heart shaped patch on its stomach. I did out of curiosity.

The words that came out were honey sick sweet. 'Love me' I could only guess at the translation. I once again did as asked and then once again he took and pressed it. It repeated it the words as clear as before. I stared at it then at Urahara. He smiled at me, it was a smile that was grating on my nerves. I could understand how people could find him aggravating.

"Its Ururu's, I promised to buy her a new one if the mean stranger broke it by accident. I'm glad you didn't, I don't like making the poor girl cry." His attention drew back to the bear.

"But its interesting, machines aren't affected by your spacial storage.. Hm." He paused then suddenly twirling his cane he slapped it floor in front of me. His smile was replaced with a look of absolute intelligence. I could see how this man was a captain. Without actually doing anything, he had changed.

His eyes shone. I knew what his cane was, what it hides. I was nervous, I never thought about it, could I store his Zanpakuto? Could I store a literal physical manifestation of his soul? But I didn't know that of course. To me it was just a cane. Having any other idea would make me suspicious. I could **Observe **it but why be discreet when you can put the other person in a bind?

"Why? What's so special about it?" I asked, finishing the apple slice. Urahara shrugged with one shoulder.

"Why does it have to be special? It's just a harmless cane owned by a harmless candy shop owner."

I looked at him, my lips in a frown.

"You're hardly harmless. The apple I get, its organic, you needed to see what happened to organic matter in my inventory, if it might die, freeze, mutate and so on. Then you made me eat it to make sure I wasn't poisoning you by accident or otherwise. The bear was to see if I could actually store it with its tiny machines and circuits. That tested levels of complexity that I could store. But the cane, the cane isn't just a cane, it serves no purpose if it was. So what is it?" I leaned back looking at him. He was smiling but it wasn't the same annoying grin. It was a small tugged at his lips that seem to set his face differently. The image this guy projected was constantly shifting.

It was hurting my head trying to keep up.

"Correct, I didn't think you would sniff out my little tests. But I apologise, I underestimated your insight. The cane as you suspected is indeed quite special. I suppose its fair to warn you what you're messing with." He brandished the cane and swept his hand over it. My eyes widened as the glossy wooden material dissolved to leave behind a metal blade.

"That was pretty cool." I said in a subdue voice. I had witnessed the basement, the gamer powers, the flash step of Urahara but this, this little act of disrupting the form of his cane to blade was the first act of actual supernatural I had seen so far. I wanted to see what I could glean from it, it was a Zanpakuto after all. The reason the Shinigami were feared. Their potential nuclear weapons in sheaths. I was being a little fan boyish over it.

"Can I look at it with my powers first?" I said, my voice a little bit excited. Urahara rubbed his chin before he nodded.

"Should be interesting." He answered as he was talking about the weather. I eyed him but spoke the command.

**"******Observe******"** The window appeared directly over the sword.

****[Zanpakuto (Sealed) – Sword – Grade 12+]****

**"******The sealed weapon of Kisuke Urahara. This weapon is the trademark of Shinigami. Its powers are completely sealed but its cutting edge and blade are a cut above the rest. Knowing its name will unlock further power. Urahara has such a close bond with the blade he can manipulate what form it takes in its sealed form. It can separate the soul from the physical body by using the base of the cane.****

****Level required – 80****

****STR required – 120****

****INT required – 300****

****WIS required – 150****

****Urahara level of affection required - ?****

****ATK- ?****

****Buffs - ?****

****Shikai - ?****

****Bankai - ?"****

Oh fuck me. I was still staring at the window when another one appeared.

**"******[Observe] levelled up!"****Urahara coughed. I blinked as looked at him.

"Pardon your language, there are children about even if they can't understand you. So?" He prompted his chin at his sword. I swallowed then asked in what seem to me a distant voice.

"What's a Shinigami?"

I was reeling from those stat requirements but I could use Zanpakutos? That was only its sealed form as well. It was powerful as hell. I thought to my beat up javelin.

It was a **Grade 1 **which required 5 **STR **and 6 **DEX**, it had level requirement of 1 which gave me 8 piercing damage. I was going to **Observe **it again to compared but oh damn. But what was affection requirement? Another invisible game mechanic going on in the background maybe. I need to grind **Observe**, I was missing too many things.

God knows what else was working in the shadows. But for **Observe **I needed to be at lest within level 50 levels before stats and levels on people revealed themselves. I remember that much. But what about equipment? Urahara made a noise, his finger on his chin in a thinking posture.

"Shinigami, spirit reapers in English for you, are exactly what they sound like. Reapers of souls. They exist to bring balance to the order of life and death to prevent total destruction of the cycle of rebirth. They exist in a parallel realm where the dead end up. I was in fact one such reaper and now I'm not. Simple." He said scratching his head, his annoying smile back in full force and enjoying my face. I was making such face because he was just... telling me. No lies and no false truths.

"Seriously and you just... retired? You don't look old enough to retire unless you..." my words died off. I wanted to sigh. Way to kick the dog when he's down. His face was the same but his eyes showed other emotions. None good.

"Exiled? Yes, I am in a self exiled journey right now. My past is mine for now. Please do not nose around. Its a highly sensitive area for me." He said, suddenly sounding tired.

"We'll discuss more of Shinigami later if you wish or if I have nothing better to do. So how does my humble blade rank in your eyes?" He places his blade lap like a treasure.

"Its powerful but that's not the right word for it really, my power tells me its beyond anything other weapon I've see, which isn't saying much. I can see its sealed, it has two more forms but I can't see any details about them at all and if I were try to wield it, I might not be able to even lift it let alone use it." I said, peering at the sword. Urahara offered the handle.

"For now you should be fine just holding it with my help." I took the invitation and gripped it. A window appeared and read it allowed for Urahara's sake.

**"******You are too low levelled to use this weapon. Damage out put reduced to 1. Bonuses negated."****

I shrugged helpless at Urahara who smirked at the obvious snub at my power. I pulled a face at him.

"Without me you're bored. You need me. Remember that." I pointed at him. He waved his hands in mock surrender.

"Calm down, it was your power who mocked you not me. Do you want to try storing it, I have theories and you my little interesting guest are going to solve them."

**"******Inventory******"** I said in a sulking tone. Wasn't my fault I wasn't at Capitan level power and beyond on my second day...

As pushed the weapon into my inventory, a window appeared and the weapon bounced off like it hit a unbreakable bubble.

"Weird, I can't put it in the inventory." I said as I read the notification ad then reread it.

**"******This item cannot be stored due to:****

****Items level.****

****The items mind resists.****

****Your will cannot subdue the item.****

****Soul-bound item – Connected to Kisuke Urahara"****

Once again I repeated the words for him. His face definitely frowned in thought. He looked disappointed.

"Ah, the limits have been hit. The level difference I suppose I can understand, the will of my sword... yes I can see that being a factor for her but soul bound? Apt term for it I suppose..."

He was was talking to himself at this point. He stretched once more, he eyed the yard where Jinta and Ururu were huddling about a cat at the far end.

"I suppose if you were much stronger and killed me, you could take my sword. But I don' think any of those will be happening today." Urahara laid back down with his book.

"Its a shame, If you could seal away such things. A lot of problems would vanish for me. But that's not your fault." he said, my face must of let something show because he put his hat back on and hide his face in shadow.

"Ah ignore me Conrad, I tested you unfairly but you did a decent job." His face flash a grin at me, his book hanging limply from his hands.

"keep it entertaining me and I might even feed you." The implied 'lost pet' title was not lost on me but I let it go, he had a talent for getting under my skin but he could do worse and he was offering me asylum. Urahara had been decent in the few hours I known him. A window appeared, I gave it a quick glance.

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

It wasn't a massive boost but I could almost feel something on the edge of my mind, like a warm ray of sun coming from Urahara. I was only a few feet away so I didn't actually see how far the range spread but this could be nothing but helpful. I looked away from Urahara.

His attitude might of confused me if I had no idea what his words were alluding to. However knowing what he was talking about didn't make it easier to stand.

The Hōgyoku. The orb that turned Aizen into a pseudo god. I remember being confused by the object a lot when I was keeping up with the series. A lot of it stemmed form the fact that I failed to understand that there was in fact two Hōgyoku. Aizen's Hollow infecting orb and Urahara's Hollow stabilizing one.

The terms weren't 100% correct but it was the basic idea. Neither orb was complete but each orb had the qualities the other needed. I suppose that's what happens when two different minds tackle the issue. Aizen merged them into a true line blur tool that could erase the separation between the Shinigami and Hollows.

Urahara still had his right now, somewhere in the property, inert and deactivated. Was this whole testing of my powers to see if he could replicate my inventory space? Urahara couldn't have it on his person, it would have to be sealed in area right now where no or very little spiritual energy could reach it.

Urahara was hoping he could starve it but the energy in very air of the town must be enough to sustain it. If Urahara could have a inventory space he could theoretically tweak it so the cube would be isolated and lost it would seem to Aizen forever.

But that idea had crashed when I couldn't even touch his Zanpakuto. It was powerful no doubt but compared to the wish granting power of the Hōgyoku? Try closer to level 300 with a lot more restrictions. I had no idea how the power of the orb would conflict with my gamer power. Reality tearing sounds plausible. If I interfered the I could mess up his plans for Rukia and then everything would derail...

"Hello? Conrad?" Fingers clicked in my face, I blinked rapidly and leaned back from the aggressive finger snapping. Urahara gave me a look of bemusement.

"You know that's kind of rude?" I said waving the fingers off as the closed in again. Urahara only chuckled.

"If you stared at my poor porch any hard you'll set it on fire." He said lightly. The unasked question hung in the air. He wanted know what had caused such a brain storm. Tough.

"I doubt it, well not yet anyway. Let me level up and grind some skills then I'll get back to you. Actually...on that note." I stood stretching, Urahara crane his neck to look at me. I grinned.

"You want to see a horror film?"

**SotG**

"I could of easily done it in the streets upstairs, I'm sure it won't hurt anyone." I pointed out. Urahara turned from looking at Jinta pulling Ururu on top of a particularly large rock cropping with a flat peak.

"True but when conducting an experiment you should always have a test site for controlled results. Down here I can make sure whatever you do or create does not leave if you shall fail to contain it. I think it's a smarter solution." He replied with casual ease of me possible being killed or too weak to undo my own technique. I grumbled but complied.

I pointed to the rock the kids had settled on.

"Might as well join them. It'll be a good vantage point anyway." I said rubbing my chin. Urahara nodded calmly before jumping to the outcrop and landing in a sitting position. What a lazy acrobatic dead ninja person.

I walked to the smallest rock and scrambled on top before hoping to another. The trio watched me with degrees of amusement. I jumped the last rock and couldn't get a grip on the edge, I was about to scrape myself undignified down the side but a hand caught my wrist and yanked me hard on to the flat ground.

I looked up to see Ururu flee behind Urahara.

"Strong girl you got there." I said with astonishment, I guess in all the excitement I forgot all about Ururu and to that extend, Jinta. Ururu was a little girl who was shy, sweet, timid and tries really hard to make people happy with her. Then she kicks the ass of an Arrancar. I couldn't remember the guys face or name but I did remember she went very scary robot mode.

Urahara patted her head.

"Ururu eats her vegetables aright." That was he said. I never did find out if the kids back story was explored in the manga, their presences here was unexplained and weird. Two random kids live with a ex captain Shinigami in charge of the science department? Both wielding cases of spiritual power?

Coincidences I don't think happen that good. Food for later.

"All right you know what I'm going to do? I don't want you to start freaking out" I said pointedly.

Urahara gave me two thumbs up.

"You're creating a illusion barrier with constructs in the forms of dead people come back to life to eat us by manipulating large amounts of causal energy found in the elements." He parroted my words in a fashion, even matching my tone. Jinta sniggered into his hand. I shot him a look. I could tell he was expecting something a little less than that. Well wouldn't he be surprised?

**"******ID Create – Zombies******"** I thought of the rotten dead. The aimless roaming of the dead. I thought of them spread across the area before me. For a second nothing happened. Then a cold rush spread up my arm and out my palm. There was exclamations from the rest and I opened my eyes.

The bright blue sky was darkened but still lit, like a tiny solar eclipse had appeared. The air felt heavy, the previous feeling of Zen like isolation was gone. I looked down. Every 10 or so feet was a person. No not a person.

They moved unnaturally. Legs twisting when they should be extending. Heads cracked odd angles. Their pallor was pale. White almost. They all wore general clothes. Suits, dress, jeans, jackets, ties. No one zombie wore exactly the same as the others. The closest zombie shuffled below us. It was missing an arm and its white bone joint was gleaming in the eclipsed light. I had done it.

I had brought the night of the living dream to existence with a mere command. I kind of scare myself. Urahara stood shoulder to shoulder with me. His face was straight and analytical.

"You created zombies. Okay I didn't believe you all the way when you said you could do it but proof lays right here before my eyes. There's a lot I sense weak energy sources but what does your gamer eyes see Conrad?" He asked in a quiet voice. Jinta and Ururu were counting softly, trying to see who could see the most.

**"******Observe******"** I said focusing on the zombie.

**"******Zombie Lv 5****

****HP 500(500) MP 30(30)****

**A walking corpse. No matter what the person was like in life, the corpse is an empty shell that hunts the living to feed. Its strength is no longer restricted by limits and pain of the living. Its slowly decaying body makes it a slow target. Fire is not its friend. "**

No stats but that could be due to it being part of the dungeon. I repeated what I learned to Urahara.

He crouched and point a finger and without a word, a beam of lightning lanced from his fingers ad pierced the head of the zombie that I had just scanned. A man in a grey suit that looked like it just crawled out of its own grave. its entire body vaporised.

"Manageable it would seem, I have no problem letting this continue for now." He said to me. I nodded.

I didn't get any notification and a quick check of my **Status **howed no exp gain. No mooching off my shiny captain friend it would seem. A quick yanked pulled my javelin free of my inventory where I had placed it not 10 minutes before. I was not climbing a ladder with a javelin in had. I did have common sense after all. Urahara sat down again.

"Lets see how you do. Don't worry I'll keep you out of too much trouble." He gave me a tip with his hand and waved me off with his paper fan he brought.

I hoped down the rock and landed as silently as I could. I turned and saw zombie that was level 5 not far out from the rock. I was appealing to my challenge since it seemed by itself. It didn't see me nor was it attracted to its fallen brother in rotten arms. Its tracksuit was stained brown with dry blood.

I took a deep breath through my mouth, it seemed to be focused on a particular direction. I gripped both hands tightly around the javelin and crept forward. The zombie remain stationary. As I got closer I could smell something horrible.

A clogging scent of rotten meat gathered in my throat. I held my breath and when I could almost touch it with my hand I reared back and rammed the javelin through its head. The zombie fell off the point with a slop.

Numbers and words appeared in red above the zombies body.

"**72 damage!"**

"**Back stab!"**

The zombies health bar above its head fell almost a fifth of the way. Live action status reports on enemies, **Gamer Eyes **maybe?

**"******Zombie Lv 5 HP: 428 (500) MP: 30 (30)"****

The zombie who fell to the ground tried to make a noise, which was hard with a hole the size of tea cup through its face. It clamber to its feet and turned. I swallowed back some choice words as I saw the almost ruined face of the zombie.

Its mouth and jaw were gone leaving the head only attached by two thin pieces of flesh on either side of its neck. I was a bit freaked out when its eyes were still focused on me and it had murder on the remainder of its mind. It reached for me. I stabbed for its stomach and it started to push itself onto my spear coming closer.

I yanked hard and swung it like a bat at its torso. The thin wooden body crashed into the zombie. It was knocked back to the ground with a thump. I jump back when a notification appeared, the zombie crawled through it. I kept hopping back. It stood once more. The loss of its lower head was making it walk sideways and unsure of its footing as its head was now slanting backwards, weighted down by its rotting brain causing an imbalance.

I had enough distances to read the window with some safely. Keeping one eye on the zombie. I read as fast as I could.

**"******Through wielding a weapon in battle, a special skill has been created!"****

**"******Pierce the all those who stand in your way! [Spear Mastery] has been created!"****

The zombie toppled once more by its own weight. It flailed and flopped to its stomach. It just crawled towards me again.

**"******[Spear Mastery] (Passive) Lv 1 EXP 0.0%****

****By wielding spears your control over its reaching deadly point and mastery over its body will lend you strength in battle.****

****Damage with spears increased by 8%****

****Only effective if weapon is classified as (Spear)"****

Well I did deal a lot of damage with the first strike and I've been carrying the thing for awhile. This could of not come at a better time. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I focused on the gurgling zombie and taking in my surroundings.

No other zombie was visible. I had some room to manoeuvre. I circles the zombie, it tried to keep up by turning but its one decent working arm could only reach so far.

When its back was visible I ran forward and stabbed the point of my javelin right into its head again. The red information appeared again.

**"******78 damage!"****

**"******Back stab!"****

I spun away as it rancid yellow claws reached for me. No teeth only disarmed the zombie one weapon. Its claws only needed to reach my body and it would kill me. Its head was completely gone. But it still moved. Magic zombies were more springy than their science siblings it would seem.

One eye ball hung attached to a exposed spinal column. It spun without muscle help and return its attention to me again. The actual hell?

They were stupid I thought as I ran the circle again. It repeated its clawed efforts to chase me with its one good arm and when it lagged behind I struck again. The heart this time.

**"******77 damage!"****

**"******Back stab!"****

I frowned, 1 damage difference. It wasn't much but why? Was it possible because the head was its particular weak spot? Or was my damage fluctuating? A random damage between two numbers? I went for the attack again, I focused on its arm, hitting it at the joint, the arm flopped, unable to perform its motor function. Legs lashed out and almost clipped me. It missed, I didn't.

**"******60 damage!"****

No back stab because I came from the side? Well it makes sense in a odd way when I thought about it. A window appeared alerting me to a new message.

**"******[Spear Mastery] has increased by 1 level!"****

A quick check showed my it was now up to 10% increased damage. Awesome. I looked at the headless, armless zombie, it was trying to climb to its feet with some luck as it got on one knee.

**"******Zombie Lv 5 HP: 213 (500) MP: 30(30)"****

I had it on the ropes. I was completely into the battle, my head never felt clearer. I circled, the Zombie didn't turn to follow as it lost sight of me. Its flopping eye ball unable to be too effective without a head to guide it. I had the perfect defenceless opponent.

I rushed in, my feet stomped on the dirt as I picked up speed. The zombie must of felt it through the soles of its feet, it started to turn but I reached it before it was even half way. I stabbed it once through the side then kick it off with a mighty heave. When it collapsed again I raised the spear slammed it down in the general torso area and then again for when it moved. Then I backed off quickly.

I eyed my surroundings, seeing if any zombies had emerged from various rocks and slopes. I saw none. The damage numbers flashed at me close to my position instead over the zombie itself.

**"******61 damage!"****

**"******61 damage!"****

**"******74 damage!"****

**"******Critical hit!"****

**"******Zombie Lv 5 HP: 17(500) MP: 30(30)"****

I grinned I had this in the bag, but I watched cautiously as the ravaged zombie tried to sit up but had no luck as its internal organs, which were horrible rotted and most likely made me a vegetarian after this, fell out trapping most of its weight on its back.

I walked over to where its head use to be, out of range of its legs and took careful aim, the single eyeball locked on to me and it pupil shrunk to such a tiny point it looked almost pure yellow. I stabbed it with a single motion. It popped audibly.

**"******62 damage!"****

The body stilled and then like mist it faded on a fresh gust of wind. Even the flesh on my javelin vanished. Then a green window appeared. I raised my eyebrows at it.

**"******10 EXP gained!"****

**"******You have levelled up! You are now level 2!****

****You have 5 stat points left to spend."****

I grinned so hard it hurt, then another window appeared. Blue.

**"******Through repeat actions a special skill has been born!"****

**"******Stab hard and stab once! [Power Thrust] has been created!"****

**"******[Power Thrust](Active) Lv1 EXP 0.0****

****MP Cost: 3****

****A powerful thrust of your spear!****

****Increased critical hit chance by 5%!****

****Increased damage by 20%!"****

I heard applauding from above, Urahara and Ururu were looking down at me clapping at my performance. Jinta was pointing excitedly at where the Zombie was. Urahara nodded at him.

I breathed and held up my hand.

**"******ID Escape******"**

****SotG****

****Well there we have it folks, hope you enjoyed.****

****Power thrust is equal to power hit that was created in the manga but I balanced it out by it actually having a MP cost. 50% extra damage with no cost at level one? Broke as hell. Stay tuned!****

****Ciao!****


	7. Chapter 7

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**Hey guys! Once again I cant thank you all enough for the reviews, favs and all that jazz! Lots of good points were asked and I hope I managed to answer everyone with some degree of satisfaction. But here is chapt 7!**

**Italics are Japanese for this chapter. **

**Onwards!**

**SotG**

It was a long night of tossing and turning. I felt mentally stimulated like never before. It was as if the greatest artists of the world had gathered in my mind. Vinci, Bach, Beethoven and Michelangelo all sat around a whiteboard, penning ideas on the video game that had become my life.

Debating this and that. One idea seeming terrible until another interrupted with a solution and a criticism. One posing an idea that would change the playing field while another was already drawing the outline of skills that could be brought in on the fly.

I thought of fire dancing on my finger tips, curling like snakes. A sword in my hand, dancing with me to the ballad of battle. Then to me summon never before seen creatures to aid me in battle. The world was my experience flowing oyster and I wanted it all.

The fight with the zombie was the first time I killed something, it wasn't real but I ended its existence regardless, I sought to end it. I heard of horrible sickness after the adrenaline wore off but I felt eager, not ill. Eager to go back and stab more horrors of the night.

I wasn't alone on the idea. Jinta even begged Urahara for another round. However his begging was cut short when we saw Tessai waiting for us when we entered the sitting room.

He was huge. Redundant comment but everything about him was huge, I had to crane my neck back to stare him in the eye, the moustache was definitely eye catching.

Tessai's English was more carefully thought out, as if he was triple checking every word to ensure correctness. I got the feeling it was more for my sake, for being talked to like an equal, than it was his own feeling of embarrassment. I could believe that.

Tessai offered me refreshments right of the bat and shook my hand gently when Urahara did introductions. He listened to my tale about my powers and my need for shelter. Tessai nodded and gave me his full attention after serving me a cup of tea. I saw no flash of doubt or suspicion.

His manners and his tone were polished with streaks of respect and calmness. I felt myself truly relax in someone's presence since I woke up on the run down office building. I was startled at the feeling. I've been so high strung, like a well cared for violin, for the last 2 days that I almost stopped noticing.

Urahara return shortly and threw a camping bag at me and said feel free to crash in any empty room. My request of sleeping of in the training area was accepted without a comment but not without a smirk.

I was wished a fair night and I was left alone as the hatch closed above me. I thought the bright area might be a pain in the ass to sleep in but once I hit the ground, the light darkened to orange then it passed into the dark solace of night. Stars were even twinkling.

Tessai and Urahara would make a killing in the decorative industry.

It was the next morning I found myself sitting at the table with Ururu and Jinta. My hands traced sentences in a book, my handy dictionary sat near.

The book depicted a young girl's journey to recover her lost treasure, her hat. I couldn't criticise, it was for toddlers.

'She went down the path.'

'She did not see her hat'

'She feels very sad'

Ururu was reading and I was repeating it. She had corrected me quite a few times already. Every slip up was snarked at by Jinta. I didn't mind.

The kid was by default rude. I found it endearing after 5 minutes, like a odd pet who grumbles whenever you pet it. I was on the second book of the series of Sakura and her journeys. My review of it was that her parents need to be arrested for neglecting to watch their child.

"**[Language] has levelled up!"**

That was the 6th time that had happened in the last hour. It now gave a 45% passive increase to my learning. I was now learning words and pronunciations almost half as fast as before. It was pretty cool if I honestly thought about it, my main problem with being in Japan was the language barrier and it was slowly but surely going to be fixed at this rate.

Soon I was finding the books progressively easier with every page. I only read the first book twice before I could recite it off by memory and correctly. It helped there were about 5 words per page.

Jinta sighed, sounding aggravated. He threw his comic onto the table before pointing at me. He said the words slowly for me and with an intentional tone of speaking to an idiot.

"_Can. We. Have. _Zombies?" the final words was universal I guess. The weird phrasing of the 'ies' was pretty cute. I shrugged. I racked my brain for words, fitting the words like jigsaw pieces in place.

"_We will... ask Urahara?_" I said looking at Ururu. I hesitantly put up a thumb up. She nodded while slowly returning the gesture. This first 20 minutes into the books I could barely hear her. Even now she still had trouble looking me in the eye.

She was shy, yes, but it was also like she had trouble understanding what people wanted from her. If it wasn't a order or request she took time to process it. I asked Tessai to ask her if she was sure she was okay helping me and I wasn't taking up her free time.

Ururu just said that she was ready to help if I wanted her help and that she would do her best. As if I were asking if she was good enough. So over the course of my children's book reading session I was constantly offering thumbs up as an 'okay or not' gesture. When I got it right I tried smiling at her. If she had a shell she would've been hiding very deep inside. I persisted though.

Gradually with every page we managed, she returned the gesture, understanding that maybe I didn't see her teaching as a pain or burden. Jinta joined not long after we started, saying he was bored. I suspect lonely was more truthful since I had his partner in crime stuck inside with me.

Urahara's voiced carried without effort form somewhere in the house.

"No and _No_" he said cheerfully. Tessai appeared from the front of the shop. His glasses hid his eyes well, no matter what angle I glanced at him from, his eyes never revealed themselves. It wasn't glass in the frame but since he lived with Urahara I couldn't even begin to guess at their make or function.

His face turned to us. Jinta's and Ururu's name followed by some words passed his lips. Then I felt his attention turn to me.

"I apologise Conrad. Jinta and Ururu must do their chores. Ururu will be free afterwards." He said with a bow of his head. Both kids got up and headed towards the shop. Jinta lagged, grumbling under his breath.

"What kind of chores?" I asked, staring after them. I had soaked up her free time. I did feel rather bad. Tessai stroke his beard.

"Sweeping the entrance and taking out the garbage. Nothing beyond their abilities I assure you." He finished, following my gaze. I frowned.

"Can I help them?" I asked, getting up in the process. Tessai made a noise of uncertainty.

"I will not stop you but you are as of now, a guest. It would be against manners to make you work." His voice was characteristically worried about appearing as a bad host or, worse, rude.

I waved him off.

"I enjoy their company, plus I need to help out somehow to pay Urahara and yourself back for the roof over my head." I grinned at him. Tessai pulled another broom from the hall. He smiled back at me.

"You are very kind. I was worried at first about your sudden appearance but I can usually judge a person quite well. I was listening as Ururu taught you. She doesn't have any friends beside Jinta. I think she enjoyed spending time with you. Jinta I believes thinks you're 'cool' if I have translated his wording right." He thought about it but then nodded at me and disappeared deeper into the house.

I liked him. He was so... nice. The man had fire power that could reduce me to dust, but he was more worried I wouldn't like his tea. If only everyone was more like Tessai, the world be a friendlier place.

Then I headed out to join the red headed boy and the red faced girl

**SotG**

"**Through repeated actions, a special skills has been created!"**

"**Sweep away the dirt of the world! [Sweeping] has been created!**

"**[Sweeping](Passive) Lv1 EXP 0.0%**

**When you sweep, you will clean 5% faster!"**

The image of me coming after Aizen with a broom did amuse me shortly after the window vanished. I was only sweeping for a few minutes but it was enough it seemed for a skill. Was there a skill for everything?

I haven't unlocked a breathing skill but who knows? Maybe in a few weeks I will. It did lead me to think of what skills I could unlock very quickly. Inventing, crafting, cooking, first aid and who knows what else. It was a common theme I remember, that everyone in every major arc would split up and have their own battles in every invasion so to speak.

If someone could theoretically travel between parties and provide support...

I shook my head. I lacked either speed or teleportation skills to do it. Focus on mass skill gathering. Sort out the useful and discard the rest until later. For now I needed basic combat abilities , people skills and perfect Japanese to survive long term.

Rukia had yet to appear for what I knew. It gave me time to think of future instances. Soul society in particular contained people I could maybe distract if I threw everything I had into grinding. I should grind, I needed to grind. If I copped out or didn't gather enough power, I would die.

But... I felt bad for making the kids do chores when they were mostly helping me, Jinta did correct me before Ururu several times, I messed his hair up as an reward, and he would always angrily shove my hand aside, his cheeks glowing red. He put on a cocky face but he reminded me so strongly of someone, it stung at something inside of me. He was just like my own younger brother...

The human factor was a strange one, it will always give random variables to any situation. Some numbers could be guessed, others could not.. I sacrificed precious level grinding to help them. As the sun reached high in the sky I sat down, finished with the chore.

Seeing them grin, or smile downwards in Ururu's case, at the quick work was worth its own kind of grind. Besides, I got kick ass broom skills out of it. I wonder if I could fly on it if I levelled them?

I walked over to see them double check for any missed spots. Seeing none Jinta ran inside without a word. Ururu turned to me and, still not being able to look at me, spoke.

"_Thank you._" She said. Her voice conveying gratefulness I'm sure was more than needed. I ruffled her hair. Giving one thumbs up I ushered her inside. Tessai poked his head out to give the floors one inspection. He seemed satisfied. I put the broom to one side of the door when I entered. I had split a second of seeing Jinta's red hair before he vanished into the kitchen. Ururu lingered near the dinner room table.

I headed into the kitchen. I fetched myself a plain brown cup and turned the sink tap to far left and felt the ensuring water turn cold. I filled the cup to the brim and because I could I casted **Observe **on it.

"**Cup of water(consumable)**

**The plainest of water is the most dependable.**

**Restores 10 HP and 5 MP. Leaves behind [Cup]"**

Nice to see a lack of chemicals and taint in the town's water supply. I downed it and eyed Jinta who was snacking on some cookie like substance. My own stomach hinted at wanting the same. I headed to the same pantry that Jinta had scored his prey from. Looking in I saw so much food that I blinked. I had no idea what any of the brands meant.

Surprisingly the child's book of Sakura did not cover junk food. I turned to Jinta.

"_What is good?_" I asked, pointing at the food that was almost bursting from racks and shelves. Jinta scratched his head and pulled out a bag with no description. He suddenly grinned.

"_Want? Give Zombies!" _He was bargaining? What was the obsession with them? Didn't Urahara prevent him from going after any of the corpses? I could see him waiting until I dispatch a zombie of my own. Making sure I wasn't hiding any thing. It was all too easy to lie to one's face but much harder in battle. Instinct in battle was harder to hide.

"_Urahara said no?" _I said, rubbing my chin, feeling pinpricks of fluff starting to grow in. Jinta's lips pulled back in a rather blood thirsty grin for a kid.

"_He will never know._" I suspected Jinta didn't know the sordid details of Urahara's life prior to Jinta's entry into it. But what could it hurt? Was I not just grumbling about not training? Make Jinta happy, get stronger and create new skills.

Plus I was hungry. I held my hand out for his. Jinta pumped his fist into the air. He threw the bag at me. Peeling it open I smelled bacon and saw potato chips or crisps, depending on your side of the ocean.

Had I just danced with the red haired devil in the pantry? I wasn't sure.

**SotG**

I was keenly aware of Jinta being in a rather good mood through out dinner. It was a mix of rice, beef and some spicy sauce. Gyudon, I was informed by Tessai of the dish's name. It was pretty decent.

"I thought something easy for our first meal to introduce you to the local cuisine. Urahara's ideas were... unsuited for a beginner meal." Tessai said pointedly at the shopkeeper. Urahara only chuckled as he chewed.

It was shortly after dinner that Urahara seemed to hear something, his head tilted and then he stood. Tessai gave him a nod as he gathered up the plates and bowls.

"I'll be back soon, an old friend just dropped by." He grabbed his cane and headed towards the front of the shop.

"Will you be okay?" I asked. Yeah,as if the ex captain of the spirit army who tagged teamed God Aizen, among other powerful beings, needed my help. I'm sure he appreciated the gesture regardless. Urahara nodded as he fixed his hat into place.

"She and I go way back. She like her privacy so don't go poking around. I can't guarantee your safety." he rubbed his neck as he grinned at me. Then he patted my head, his barely perceptive energies warmed his hand.

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!**

**[Spiritual Sense] now extends to hearing!"**

That would help. But for such a powerful person he wasn't leaking a lot of energy. Ichigo gushed out so much of the stuff that it was enough to create a skill for me . Urahara was like a mirage, you thought you could feel it but until you got close you would never know.

His physical body, his gigai was most likely suppressing any latent energy. I tried to remember his exact status regarding Soul Society, exiled and not to return but they obviously knew where he was, since Rukia obviously knew where he was to get supplies. So, taboo but useful? Poor guy.

Tessai vanished into the kitchen area. I saw him turn on the tap water and I was about to offer my assistance. No noise passed my lips as my hood was yanked back and then I was falling down the ladder to the training area.

The cheerful notification about the training area appeared but my mind was somewhere far away for me to read it. I was going to break my neck as the air rushed past me in a howl of glee. The brown dirt got closer and closer as I fell. I tried to reach for the ladder but my fall had propelled me away from grabbing distance.

As I reached the last quarter of ladder, a wave of white shot out and exploded into view. The dirt I was expecting to meet replaced by soft silken sheets, smelling of fresh air. I crashed into them and bounced back up for a few feet before I settled and began to roll down one corner that had been pulled tight by Jinta.

I landed with a thump on a hard rock and tried to manually restart my heart. It had all happened within 15 seconds or so. But I took a large lung filling breath and spoke with the exhale.

"What the hell?" My voice shook from adrenaline. Jinta's face was split in two by a wide Cheshire grin. Ururu hung slightly back, her hands clamped tightly over her eyes, besides one small gap that she peered through. Jinta ran and untied the sheet from the ladder, making sure not to let it touch the ground.

"_Fun? Tessai's but he.. not see!_" he gathered the bundle into a small washing basket and turned around expectantly. I stood on slightly firmer legs and with a face that I hoped didn't look happy asked him.

"_Why?_" I said with a hint of steel in my voice. Jinta crossed his arms.

"Zombies." He said tersely. Oh yeah, the deal. I sighed and stretched my limbs to ensure I had everything in place. I sighed and looked at him.

"_You get trouble with Tessai._" I said in a final warning. Jinta shrugged.

"_Not new._" I could believe that, looking at the wooden basket with Tessai's bed sheets. I held up one finger and beckoned Ururu over. I smiled at her before I cast **Observe **on her.

"**Ururu Tsumugiya Lv 10**

**HP: 262(262) MP: 140(140)**

**Ward of Urahara, ?**

**STR - 17**

**VIT - 9**

**DEX - 7**

**INT - 5**

**WIS - 5**

**LUK - 5**

**One of the two wards of Urahara. A shy girl with a good heart. Being a ward of Urahara means she is aware of the supernatural and often sweeps up any hollow that gets too close with her Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon. But in severe times her manner and powers change drastically."**

Accurate from what I knew. Jinta was up next.

"**Jinta Hanakari Lv 14**

**HP: 320(320) MP: 180(180)**

**Ward of Urahara**

**STR - 13**

**VIT - 10**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 5**

**WIS - 5**

**LUK – 8**

**One of the two wards of Urahara. A rash boy with a fiery temper. He dispatches common hollows with ease with his iron club. He dispatches chores with less enthusiasm. His constant mischief towards Tessai had pushed his luck on several occasions."**

I nodded to myself and pulled my javelin out. It looked a little battered but still in good condition. Jinta whooped and raced around a large rock and brought two wrapped objects. He handed the larger one to Ururu before revealing his own as the club mentioned in his status.

It was slightly larger than a baseball bat. Ururu's weapon remained mostly wrapped but the end was cut away to show many holes.

I looked back at Ururu's level above her head. Level 10. She was now only 8 levels above me.

I wondered if I could form a party? Ururu matched the conditions if I remembered right.

"**Invite** Ururu to party." I said out loud, the girls eyes flicked to me before she let out a gasp and took a step back. Jinta raised his bat at the sudden noise. He asked her something but she pointed and replied with awe.

I could see the window that hovered in front of her. The words had translated themselves for her ease. The two buttons I could however safety assume were 'accept' and 'decline'.

"_My...talent. No hurt. _Um, _only one people for now._" I tried to offer in reassurance. Ururu read it for Jinta who eyed me suspiciously. He eventually shrugged. I gave them a thumbs up. I would not be upset if a kid rejected to hang out with me. I wouldn't. Her fingers gingerly hit one button and then...

"**Ururu Tsumugiya has joined your party!"**

I grinned at her but her face was captured by the window. So she could she notifications now too? Then she was talking to her impatient companion about my health bar and hers too. I sighed. Might as well get show on the road. I snapped my finger for their attention.

"_Stay close._" then I said aloud.

"**ID-Create: Zombies"**

Once again the world darkened and the dead rose.

We weren't surrounded but they weren't far off either. The area around the ladder seemed to ward off any zombie that came close. A safe point we can return to if need be. Jinta had already set forward towards an isolated level 5 zombie.

He swung his bat overhead and then violently down. The health bar vanished almost instantly. Another slam had the zombie's bar disappear altogether.

Go Jinta I guess.

I spotted a level 7 nor far off shambling towards us.

**Zombie Lv 7 HP: 600(600) MP: 40(40)**

I raised my spear and held up a hand to stop Ururu from most likely blasting the creature to bits. I rushed forward and swept the javelin at its legs, it tripped with crunch.

**10 damage!**

I circled quickly and waited until it tried to stand then I jabbed forward.

"**Power thrust!**" The tip of the javelin glowed slightly but passed through the zombies chest with more force than I put into it, propelling it forward.

**94 damage!**

**Back stab!**

I grinned at the near triple damage I caused. I waved to Ururu who opened fire from the front.

**50 damage!**

**60 damage!**

**50 damage!**

**70 damage!**

**Critical!**

My eyes widened at the base 230 damage Ururu had just let loose in a deadly salvo, her cannon's various exit points glowed hot. My 94 plus her 230 was a total of 324...

**Zombie Lv 7 HP: 276(600) MP: 40(40)**

If Ururu got lucky then her next attack alone could end it. Holy crap, gotta remember not to piss of the little shy girl.

The zombie was missing large portions of pretty much everything. I could hear Jinta cackling not far off followed by another splat noise.

I took two large strides towards the walking dead.

"**Power Thrust!**" The smooth tip glowed again. With a single thrust the zombie was pinned to the ground like a rotted butterfly.

**95 damage!**

I pulled free and lined up another shot, the zombie flailed about, reaching for me.

"**Power Thrust!**" Its arm was torn from its socket. I swung the javelin, launching the limb quite a distance away.

I stepped back and check on Ururu, she was readying her cannon, a look of immense focus on her face. The cannon itself was almost twice her size but she wielded it effectively. Once again she waited on my signal. I waved her off once more.

I had an idea.

I got as close as I could without alerting the zombie. Surprisingly hard given it had no head. I swept at the back of its knees then booted it down to the ground with a kick to the upper back. Placing my empty hand flat over its body I pushed at the energy I use to create the barrier. I felt it race up my arm, warm and alive. I let it loose form my hand with the single command.

"**Push!**" The blueish energy exploded out in a wide arc. Like a cone that extended from my had it travelled outwards and when it came into contact with the zombie it crushed the body into the ground, The area around it looked flattened.

**90 damage!**

The zombies health hit zero. It began to melt away. I was distracted by a notification window appearing. Ururu walked over, staring as well.

"**Through a special action, a skill has been created!"**

"**Magic's basic but deadly skill! [Energy Bolt] has been created!**

"**[Energy Wave](Active) Lv1 EXP 0.0**

**MP Cost: 5**

**A beam of magic that is fired from one's hand to straight ahead.**

**Power is lost as it travels.**

**INT will increase damage and range."**

First range attack acquired. It did seem basic and it could be refined in many ways but I felt that however basic it was it was powerful. It had no tell tale signs it was about to be released. Also almost instant cast. Basic spells don't get much better.

I held out a fist for Ururu an let it hang in the air. Ururu blinked at me I smiled and nodded to her own fist. She looked at it and then back at mine. Slowly she placed her knuckles against mine.

I'm sure she warm up to the victory bump soon. Her voice interrupted any more thoughts I was gather.

"_Treasure!_" I looked at where see was pointing. Sure enough, something was glittering on the ground inside the zombie crater. I thanked Ururu's insistence that we started at 'Sakura's Pirate adventure'. Treasure was indeed a correct term to apply here.

I bent down to examine the purple stone that had been left behind.

"**Observe**"

"**Soul Stone Splinter (Consumable)(Alchemy ingredient)**

**A stone that is the crystallised form of spiritual energy. Powerful souls can create large gems at their death or re-death. This splinter is but a fraction of that. A small shard from a weak creature. **

**By using this stone you can restore your MP by 10. Certain magic or skills can consume these to increase their effects."**

"**[Observe] has levelled up!"**

So loot existed now. I did not see a problem with that at all. Opening my inventory I slotted the shard in and closed it.

Ururu watched me like a curious rabbit.

"_Inventory!_" She repeated. No window appeared. She tried in several times each with a heavy pronunciation on each part the word. I ruffled her hair.

"_Not important._" I said, she nodded, biting her lip.

"**[Language] has levelled up!"**

I pointed at another zombie and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded with a return thumbs up. She hefted her cannon and fired.

**SotG**

"**[Energy Wave] Has levelled up!"**

Zombie number 7 was now a goner and I just scored myself my third soul shard. Placing it with the others. Thankfully items of the same nature stacked. I'd hate to have to empty out my inventory after every dungeon crawl.

"**Status"**

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

**?**

**Level 2**

**Exp needed to level: 135(250)**

**HP 136(136)**

**MP 49(88)**

**STR 8**

**VIT 7**

**DEX 7**

**INT 7**

**WIS 8 **

**LUK 5**

**Points to spend:5**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions applied**

**Bonuses: Urahara's training area**

**Quest active: None**

**Party members: Ururu.**

I had gained another **STR **and **DEX **point each. My circle and stab tactics were highly effective and it gave me a work out. I had Ururu blast them as I approached, While the zombie realised it was burning I struck with my **Power Thrust** which I assume is where my **STR **point came from, repeated stabbing. The circling and back stepping could easily count as **DEX **training.

I usually finished them off with **Energy Wave **just because I felt really cool. All my life I tested my Jedi force powers and all I got out of it was crushing disappointment. Now I was laser beaming the undead.

**"Skills"**

**"Gamer's Body Lv Max**

**Gamer's Mind Lv Max**

**Stealth Lv5**

**Observe Lv6**

**Spiritual Sense Lv 3**

**Steal Lv 1**

**ID Create LV 3**

**ID Escape Lv 4**

**Spear Mastery Lv 4 **

**Power Thrust Lv 5**

**Energy Wave Lv 4"**

I could already see the damage increases dramatically. I was trying not to let it go to my head. But the zombies, although fast when they charged and stronger than their living counter parts, just fell between the deadly Conrad-Ururu combo.

I stretched. I was surprise Tessai hadn't come down to see where we were. Almost a full 45 minutes had passed. I was about to call the kids over when I realised that Jinta was no where to be seen.

"_Ururu, where is Jinta?_" I asked quickly. She raised one finger and pointed in a direction to my left. I couldn't see or hear anything but if she said that way, who was I to argue?

I ran , curving between to large rocks that obscured a large empty patch of the training field. Jinta was there. Smashing another zombie to pieces. He let loose a victory cry as two more rushed him. All around the field was holes and indents where previous zombies had died. There were at lest a hundred.

How many had he killed? I swallowed. Better question actually. How many did he need to kill?

I rushed forward.

"_JINTA! Stop, you stop now!_" I shouted as I closed in on him. Jinta turned to me and his face which was grinning a second ago turned sour. The two zombies already dispatched. He started to walk towards me. Signs of a temper clouding his face. I slowed down.

Take a deep breath. In and out.

But as Jinta was about 15 or so feet out, a small figure bolted between two rocks off to the side, heading straight for Jinta.

He reacted before I could say one word.

The zombie was splattered to the wind. Jinta did a victory swing of his bat. I froze.

Then from every direction zombies poured in. Old, young, fresh, rotted and everything in between. They came from everywhere and rushed towards Jinta, his eyes widened and he ready his club.

But they ran past him to a large hollow bowl in the ground. If it could rain in the area I would call it a pond.

They all clambered into it and then dog piled each other. I rushed forward and grabbed Jinta and started to pull him back. We were all transfixed with the growing mass that was quickly taking a humanoid shape.

Pushing Ururu and Jinta behind me. I limply raised my spear. I whispered to them as the creature opened its eyes at us.

"_Run._"

The creature roared

"**Legion Zombie Lv34"**

**SotG**

"**Bonus scene"**

Urahara walked onto a stage with a board and desk. He wrote on the blackboard.

"**The gamer"**

"Class has begun. No phones, swords or hollow masks please. Now today I want to talk about Conrad's gamer powers!"

Urahara pulled down a projector, a pointer in his hands.

"Now with such powers, an individual can easy grow in power quite easy."

A picture of energy bolt.

"Every action or attack can be turned into a measurable power up, and every win or success grants experience, or EXP. With so much EXP he will level up and be given free access to dictate how he will grow in power via skill points." He wrote on the board. The words time and effort were noted in with a jagged line raise upwards between them. The line was labelled reward.

"As a scientist I can easily see the reward after time and effort. With this I concluded that extreme training is the best way whilst lazy or unimaginative use will stagnate the power. That is no good of course."

He sat in a chair behind a desk.

"I guess I'll have to help the dear boy live up to his potential." Urahara leaned forward, his face eyes covered in shadows. A grin split his face. A large syringe was suddenly visible. The contents dripped from the point. It his the desk and began bubbling and dissolving through.

"I think we should begin with his pain threshold." He stood and began walking away while whistling.

"New lesson every episode! Don't be late!

**SotG**

**Bonus scenes wanted or unwanted? So first boss guys! And only level 2 at that. Oh dear.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**Hey all! Great response! To the people who message me with ideas and theories. I love having a chat with you all. Sorry about the lateness, works being a real pain. But anyhow, any questions or comments please feel free to review me or PM me. **

**Onwards!**

**SotG!**

I grabbed Jinta's collar as he leapt forward. His battle cry was immediately cut off as I dragged him back. The Legion Zombie was eyeing us with with contempt. It's legs finished forming from the various lagging zombies that were slow to reach the mass. It was human in shape, with no hair or gender specific parts.

"**Observe**" I said. I tried to give the illusion of control in my voice. The zombie climbed to its full height. If I used a building for comparison, then it easily reached the fourth floor. Jinta's mouth was hanging open. I suppose he had never seen something so big.

Hollows could easily beat a human in size but the Zombie Legion was easily head to head to a small Menos hollow and I could bet those just didn't stroll through every other weekend. A window appeared as the zombie took its first step.

"**Zombie Legion Lv 34**

**HP: 15200 ** **MP: 1200**

**Undead Leader**

**A mass of dead zombies putting their hunger aside for survival. The giant form has immense strength and power. With the combined essences of many weaker souls this giant has access to some weak energy attacks. It is not without its wit."**

I pulled back both Jinta and Ururu, not taking my eyes off the creature. It's steps, while huge, were slow. It roared, a primal, guttural sound. It raked across my bones. Ururu clutched her weapon close and Jinta audibly swallowed. I threw up my hand in one last hope.

"**ID ESCAPE**" Nothing happened, no cracks in the sky, no vanishing zombie. A notification appeared next to my face.

"**You cannot escape at this time!"**

The monster reached over and grabbed a boulder. I was running with the kids in front of me before it even left its hand. The noise of rock on rock exploded behind us with a cloud of dust out racing after us. I covered my mouth and pointed them towards the ladder. Even if we couldn't leave the ladder should offer some resistance to raining rocks. No idea what the ladder was made of but it was firm.

Another mass of rock landed off to our left. I didn't look back. We reached the far wall where the ladder hung. I looked up. The ladder lead nowhere and just stopped in the sky. The hatch was erased from existence inside the barrier.

Another roar from behind us.

I turned to see the Legion Zombie clearing the last of the rocky terrain. There was an open field between us now. I had created this. I had summoned this monster forth. I needed to deal with it. I was level 2 with two basic attack skills. This creature was more than 15x my own power.

I stepped forward, my javelin clasped in one hand. The creature stopped moving. I had to realise one thing. I knew my own power, the zombie didn't. We were at a disadvantage regarding location, power and resources.

However I felt a wave of calmness finally settle over me, the product of my **Gamer's Minds**. I had trained for this. Not in real life of course but I had encounter this exact situation dozens of times in my games. A boss that should not be beaten or fought so early but theoretically could be.

A snake boss that casts a powerful fire spell, wiping out your team every time, can be countered by carefully collecting anti-fire abilities in hard to find places so early in the game. A powerful boss with too much HP that will out last your team can be poisoned to receive so much damage naturally compared to your own attacks so you could make the party go full healing to last until it died..

This wasn't as cut and dried, considering there were no turns here or life restoring items. Those might come later.

But the ideas counted. A team of three can overcome a lot of enemies with enough prethought and ideas. I saw the zombie bare its teeth in rage. It took another step towards us. I turned and sketched a stick figure in the dirt. I pointed to Jinta and snaked a line that came from behind and pointed to the back of the creatures knees. I mimed whacking as hard as I could.

Then I drew an arrow to its face. I nodded to Ururu's gun and she nodded whilst looking nervously over my shoulder. I then drew an arrow to the back of the head. I jabbed my spear in explanation. It took all about 12 seconds to do all this. We had a few more seconds before the zombie would be within hurting distance. I pushed Jinta to the right and Ururu the other way. I readied my battered javelin and hurtled forward.

The Legion Zombie reached down to snatch me and missed as I ran straight between its legs. I jabbed at its ankle.

**63 Damage!**

The skin was pierced but no blood poured forth from the wound. I pulled back and watched with disgusted fascination as the skin flapped and showed muscle underneath. I turned away but I still saw some of the muscle, the tissue was in the shapes of faces.

I ran towards the rocky outcrop where the Zombie had emerged. But as I began to move it turned halfway and raised the foot I had just stabbed and slammed it down. The ground cracked and fractured. The buffeting winds form the force hit my back and lifted me off my feet.

I landed and rolled. I felt nothing hurting besides a few scrapes. I breathed and picked myself up then started to run again. The shaking stomps behind me assured me I had caught its attention. I racked my mind for information on the zombie. I knew of the immense strength but not much else. I couldn't outpower or outlast it. I could only outrun it for now.

I saw a rock jutting out from the ground ahead. If I could get up there I might be able to avoid the full weight of its stomps, as I assumed the zombie was neither a cheerleader nor a gymnast that could lift its legs that high. The image had its own horror.

Speed was my survival key here. I didn't see any other small rocks to platform myself up so, hoping for the best, I channelled energy into my legs.

Energy pooled into my feet, like stepping into a warm puddle that flooded your socks. I jumped.

When you do something so many times and the result is always the same it becomes normal. So when I jumped and I began the first part of flying I remembered just a little why I jumped everywhere as a toddler. I was flying sort of. Now I was feeling that excitement again as the stone flew past me and I neatly cleared it to the other side.

Balancing on the far side I spun. I felt my throat dry as two massive hands reached for me. The zombie's chest was above the edge of the rock and I could see its grey skin tighten around its face as it opened its mouth. The purple tongue flopped as it imagined eating me. But as the fingers cleared the halfway mark, its face contorted. It was grimacing as it fell to its knees. Its head smacked into the ground, it was level to the edge.

Ururu landed next to me, telling me my plan was in the second stage. The sudden fall must have been Jinta at the knees. Ururu focused and levelled at cannon for the middle of its forehead. The zombie eyed her confused. Then Ururu fired.

**55 Damage!**

**58 Damage!**

**60 Damage!**

**54 Damage!**

The numbers flared up as the zombie screamed in response. Its head flew forward and crashed into the summit of the rock where I stood. Seeing my chance I focused the energy once more into my feet and jumped.

I didn't travel anywhere but up and as I felt myself falling I gripped my javelin with both hands and aimed at the back of the neck of the Legion Zombie. I wrapped my legs around the weapon and put my full weight into the fall. I landed solidly on the creatures skin, the javelin slid into the neck without resistance and almost vanished.

**93 Damage!**

**Critical!**

**Back stab!**

I yanked at the javelin which released it self from the flesh with a sick squishing noise. The zombie raised itself form the rock and reached with one hand for me. I jumped and let myself slide off the side of the zombie and hit the ground. I spotted Jinta hovering near its feet. He was whacking with all he was worth on the knee.

"Jinta!" He stopped and looked at me. I pointed to a small crack between to rocks and motioned him towards it. Jinta looked at the rising giant and nodded. He darted and hid just as the zombie turned. I once again had its full attention.

Since my part of the action was the last I was acting as live bait. I ran back towards the ladder. I saw Ururu jump between two walls of stone., hidden.

I wondered if it could plan or was it generally running on instincts. If it saw a threat it would react but it didn't really see the problem of repeating the same routine as it charged at me again. It raised one giant hand and slapped at me like I was a fly. I wasn't risking the backlash of the slam not hitting me so I jumped again with some energy. A bar at the side of my vision which was coloured blue appeared and showed it dip from being full. The number **34(88) **was shown below it.

My MPbar? I landed with a thump and a roll. A window appeared as the zombie pulled its hand from the rubble.

"**Through repeated actions a skill has been created!"**

"**Jump for the stars! [Power Jump] has been created!"**

"**[Power Jump](Active) Lv1 EXP 0.0**

**MP cost: 2**

**Use your energy to propel yourself to new heights.**

**Distance jumped will increased with more MP spent."**

I waved the window away. I noticed the three jumps I had managed drained 5 MPeach. But now I had a skill that was refined and only gave me a cost of 2. That alone just doubled my survivability. I could always jump farther if needed.

I was close to the ladder and I turned. The zombie looked pissed, it took more steps and raised its fist in a overhead haymaker. I saw Jinta dart out, he was fast for a small kid. I drew my javelin and let loose a yell. I had to make sure it wouldn't notice him.

The image of Jinta going splat under a giant foot was not pleasant. I yelled incoherent nonsense at the giant. It became enraged and let its fist plummet towards me.

"**Power Jump**" I yelled, giving it the energy flow three times over. I flew up. I just barely skimmed past the knuckle of the zombie and I was still hurtling further.

The blue sky seemed ready to let me go on forever but using the ladder as a guessing stick I turned and held out my arms to slow myself. I landed against the ceiling in a crouch as the force pushed me a bit further than I calculated. I was suspended upside down, I felt myself begin to drop and eyed the zombie below. It was falling again and Jinta hit it in the other leg for good measure.

Ururu ran and fired. The recoil knocked her back each time a missile left her cannon. They all hit on target.

**72 Damage!**

**Critical**

**55 Damage!**

**60 Damage!**

**54 Damage!**

I dropped with my javelin ready. I aimed for the back of its skull. I gathered speed and hit just as it pulled back its head.

**80 Damage!**

**Back stab!**

The Legion Zombie shook its head violently. I lost grip of my javelin and was flung backwards. I rolled and saw my HPflash in to the air. A ringing noise seem to accompany it.

**-13 HP!**

I gasped as I landed with a thump and rolled to my side. I looked up. The zombie was trying to pull out the javelin like one would a splinter.

I felt a hand lift me under from under the arm. Jinta with a grunt lifted me up and we saw the zombie ignore the javelin and turn to us. I was weapon-less. My energy wave was pointless unless I was right next to its eye. I stood and nodded to Jinta.

"_Run!_" I said before I ran the other direction. Keeping far away from each other would cause it to choose and hunt one of us. It went after Jinta seeing the club in his hands.

I stopped as it completely ignored me in favour of trying to crush Jinta. The little guy was keeping ahead.

**Energy Wave **wasn't going to cut it but a little refinement...

I raised my hand and felt the energies gathered. Instead of letting it rushing out in a gush I let it gather at my palm and it glowed like a flicker of flame before it grew spherical and larger. The ball of energy gathered and seem to pull enough and stop. It hummed in my palm and I focused on the Zombie and pushed at the energy in my hand.

It flew through the air with a whine and exploded on its upper back.

"**Through a special action, a skill has been created!"**

"**Not quite magic missile. [Energy Bolt] has been created!"**

"**[Energy Bolt](Active) Lv1 EXP 0.0%**

**MP Cost: 5**

**A ball of pure magic. It can travel long distances. May be powered up further with more MP!**

**Damage increased with more INT"**

**90 Damage!**

The flesh on the zombie's neck was charred where I landed my hit. I stared at my hand. That was awesome. The now raging giant running at me was not however. I paused, wasting precious few seconds.

My MP was going to empty fast if I fired carelessly and missed. 90 damage wasn't going to save us in the long run. I needed my weapon back. It was a stick that I stabbed with. But it was all I had.

I ran forward to meet the zombie. Its steps slowed as it tried to understand what I was doing. It was at that exact moment that Jinta, seeing his chance, had sent his club directly into the knee joint of the creature. It looked confused as its left leg gave without consent. I was about 10-15 seconds out when I calmed myself and pulled at my dwindling reserves of magic.

"**Power Jump" **I took to the air. I could maybe hit with a few well aim shots and do something at lest. The zombie paused mid swipe at Jinta and craned its neck to follow my journey. Ururu, hanging from the ladder with one arm, jumped and fired. Her accuracy was being tested from the angle but she managed to land solid blows on the front of the zombie's face and neck. Its eyes widened as its head was pushed back and it was going to land flat on its back.

Jinta seem to be planning one step ahead of me and rushed forward. He leaped and swung. The flat metal connecting solidly with the creature's head. A loud crack of bone was heard even form my airborne position. It was then that I saw what he was actually aiming for.

The javelin' which was entrapped in the dead flesh, pieced through the zombie's forehead with alarming force, exploding in bits of flesh. Jinta scrambled back and barley avoided been flattened by the Legion Zombie's skull. The javelin hurtled upwards and I reached for it. My finger tips clasped the metal and wood body and pulled it close.

I gripped my hands solidly around one end and my feet around the middle section. I fell with purpose.

I landed with another solid thunk and nearly lost the javelin in its flesh again but held tightly. The numbers flashed as I stopped moving.

**55 Damage!**

**52 Damage!**

**60 Damage!**

**58 Damage!**

**74 Damage!**

**Critical!**

"**Through repeated action, a new skill has been created!**

"**A falling star emerges! [Comet Drop] has been created!"**

"**[Comet Drop](Active) Lv1 Exp 0.0**

**MP Cost: 3**

**By using a spear as a focal point for a drop attack the user can do massive damage! **

**Damage is affected by weapon, STR and fall distance.**

**Requirement: Must be above the enemy, must have spear type weapon equiped!"**

I was so distracted by the numbers and my new skill that I failed to see the back of the hand swat me. It crashed into my entire body and I flew away. The air in my lungs was caught in a crushing pressure. I landed and bounced, one, twice, then rolled to a stop.

**-125 HP!**

I tried to breathe but it I couldn't get air in. I tried again and a few wisps dragged themselves in but it burned to breath. My entire body felt red hot and in more pain than I could ever remember. I heard a voice. Ururu appeared above me.

Her eyes were wide and tears gathered in them. She tried to speak but her words failed her. She touched my arm gently and I moaned. Her body shook and she tried whispering soothing things to me.

I coughed and cleared my throat. Something dribble from my mouth. I sat very slowly up. I tested my limbs and none of them felt like answering. I forced my left hand to my mouth. It came away crimson.

"Ururu." I said. My voice came out so quiet I thought she me might not hear me. Her eyes blinked at me. I crooked a thumb at her. She hiccuped. I could only imagine how I looked.

That one little silly slap had almost killed me.

The blinking red bar with the numbers **008(146) **flashed at me. Almost killed me. But if Ururu was here then where was Jinta?

I tried to focus my shifting vision to the wise expansion. I saw the blob of grey that towered over everything else. Details came back sluggishly, the ringing of pain in my head made me just want to go to sleep. I looked harder, blinking away the spots of darkness that threatened to consume me.

A flash of red appeared at the zombie's feet. Jinta was weaving back and forward between the zombie's legs and for what I could see he was intent of breaking the giant's ankles. It lifted one foot and Jinta sprinted backwards towards us. The zombie howled as it missed and then opened its jaw wide at Jinta. Green energy illuminated its mouth and focused on Jinta.

It fired a mist of sickly magic towards Jinta. The feeling of dread from the mist washed over me. It made my skin crawl in coldness. Jinta threw himself out the beam's path but was covered in a cloud of dust as it exploded on contact with the earth. His form was hidden from view.

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"_Ururu, help Jinta!_" I said between gritted teeth as I tried to stand. I received no answer and I turned around to repeat myself. The instructions died in my throat.

Ururu was standing ramrod straight. Her weapon left discarded on the ground, forgotten. Her face was still. Not peaceful or calm. But inhuman. I tried to say something but as she walked forward her hair parted for me to see her eyes.

They were usually eyes of warmth and curiosity. Now they emitted death. Not the desire or pleasure but the goal. Ururu stopped in front of me. Her body was still, like a fresh statue with all the intricate details still visible. A window appeared next to me, I read it and then looked back at Ururu in stunned silence.

"**Team member [Ururu] has entered [Slaughter Mode] by detecting foreign energy!"**

Her voice came out and I understood a handful of words.

"_...found... Zombie... down...Kill, must kill zombie._" Then she literally vanished before my eyes_. _ She was there and then not even a second later she was floating in front of the Legion Zombie like a frail leaf. Her leg drifted towards its head. It noticed her and snarled. At the last second her legs blurred and the zombie was lifted off its feet and was sent crashing through several large piles of rock.

**570 Damage!**

Ururu tilted her head as the zombie rose. Her body blurred and the zombie was flung into the air. I saw a her appear above the zombie's back as it reached near the ceiling. Her heel slammed down from her head and the zombie was sent crashing back down.

**600 Damage!**

I limped forward. I headed into the cloud of dust where I saw Jinta disappear.

"Jinta!" I said not caring if I was heard.

**580 Damage!**

Death machine Ururu was distracting the zombie pretty well. I was not expecting this. She reacted to hollows and Arrancars right? Why was the zombie setting her off?

Jinta groaned as he lifted himself out a light grave. His hair had turned mute brown from all the dirt that had washed over him.

**510 Damage!**

I helped him to his feet and checked him for wounds. His injuries seemed light compared to mine or the Zombie Legion's. I would give my level for a healing skill seeing him almost cry when moving. Jinta grimaced as I ushered him towards the ladder to the Urahara shop. I turned my attention back to Ururu. I never known what Ururu was capable of. Her exact history was to this day, as far as I knew, unexplored. Was she a mod soul? A living Gigai? Death incarnate?

Jinta so far seemed tamed in comparison to the damage Ururu was dealing.

**600 Damage!**

Ururu was blurring circles around the zombie, its large form giving more flesh for Ururu to smack around. Did Urahara create her? Find her? It was never explored but after getting to know her, I felt quite honestly scared by this version of her.

**900 Damage!**

**Critical!**

I felt the very ground shake as I lead Jinta towards the ladder. I tried not to lean too heavily on Jinta. His small frame was gripping me with one arm and had his other on his club.

I heaved my self against the ladder when we were closed enough. Jinta fell to his knees as my weight was lifted form his shoulders.

"_Okay?_" I asked as I tried not to wheeze. Jinta shook his head. He turned and looked at the Legion Zombie swat at Ururu and miss. Her return kick snapped the zombie's neck almost backwards.

**720 Damage!**

720? Her attacks were averaging around 600 a minute ago. If the world obeyed the rules of the gamer power then peoples' attacks were set within their stats. Was Ururu increasing her power the longer she was in this 'Slaughter Mode'?

She would hit a limit to her damager output eventually. But how much did I really know about spirit energy and the science behind it? Urahara created a reality bending marble, would a seemingly endlessly powerful girl be beyond him? Not really sure I can guess Ururu's origin but like I said before.

Ururu who was this powerful, ended up randomly with Urahara? Not likely.

**730 Damage!**

I grabbed Jinta before he was lifted off his feet as the zombie crashed into the earth very close to where we were. Its head cracked against the wall of the training basement. The distant blue skies cracked and left black lines behind, shattering the illusion of eternity.

My arm protested the weight of Jinta as he dropped back down. His face was one of terrified fury. Before I could say anything Ururu sped past us, her eyes as open and as empty as before. She dashed and leapt onto the zombie's torso and hiked up to its head.

The Legion Zombie saw her and tried to sit forward and grab her. Ururu launched her foot right into the creature's forehead, roughly around the same area where my javelin had pieced through earlier. Its head smashed back into the wall and expanded the cracks.

**740 Damage! **

Ururu paused as it tried to refocus its broken skull at her. She reached forward and grabbed it by the nostril. She reeled back and smashed her fist into the grey flesh. Its head bounced again. As it bounced back towards her she got close and smashed her fist again. The creature's nose flattened. Ururu didn't stop. She flashed between each fist landing a flurry of hits on the Zombie's face.

**750 Damage!**

**740 Damage!**

**780 Damage!**

**800 Damage!**

**1300 Damage!**

**Critical!**

Ururu jumped straight up, her form blurring as she moved faster than my eyes could see. Her feet planted themselves deeply into the creatures torso. I head bones crack as the Zombie Legion's ribcage caved in.

**1500 Damage!**

The number was small in the larger scheme of things but at my measly 90 average, it was mind boggling. Ururu could kill me in a solid hit if she wanted to. The zombie gurgled as it tried to work around its ribcage being destroyed. It locked its eyes onto Ururu who was walking out the chest cavity of the zombie.

The health bar above the zombie flashed **2709(15200) **as its HP got dangerously low

The Legion Zombie inhaled, it seem to be sucking at the very air. The oxygen it in took escaped from various rips and tears on its body. But then its breathing became ragged. Ururu's body glowed a violent red.

It was like a red aura that swirled around her and Ururu didn't seem to notice. As she took a few more steps the red energy ripped itself our of her and flowed into the zombie's awaiting mouth. Ururu stumbled as the zombie's whole body glowed the same red.

Crunching noises emerged as I saw with horror that the zombie's chest cavity pushed itself back up and righted itself. Ururu fell to her knees, her face riddled with confusion. The zombie inhaled again. Another explosion of red lanced itself form Ururu. She collapsed completely. The zombie glowed red then its nose and skull repaired. It grabbed Ururu and stood. I stared at its health bar.

**4907(15200) **A whole bloody two thousand he leached form Ururu. The zombie opened its jaw wide and lifted Ururu to its mouth. I didn't even think. I just fired.

"**Energy Bolt**" I said breathlessly. My palm already extended. The ball of energy crashed into the back of the zombie's throat. Grey smoke emerged from its howling mouth. It dropped Ururu into Jinta's awkward arms.

"**[Energy Bolt] has levelled up!"**

**100 Damage!**

I stood my ground as the Zombie growled and chased Jinta who was trying to move as fast as possible. I held my palm, evaluating my options. MP was now at **35(88)**. Ururu's assault had bought me some precious MP recharge time. I fired another energy bolt at the Zombie's head. It tried to move but the attack exploded on the side of its face.

**100 Damage!**

Its balance was knocked off as its head spun with my attack. It had healed but it was still massively damaged. But one good attack...

I shook my head and hobbled after Jinta. The zombie held the basement's walls for support. It turned its head and snarled as green energy charged on its lips. I threw myself over the hard cover of a rock and let Jinta dragged me further back.

The explosion rocked the ground and showered me with chips or rocks and dirt. I looked at the tiny alcove we were in. Ururu was breathing raggedly. Her eyes aware and... normal. I crawled over as I saw her struggle to sit up. I would love to make her lay back down and rest but I knew the she need to be mobile and moving before the Legion Zombie found them.

"_You okay?" _I asked her as quietly as I could. My own voice felt raw, like it had been put through a grater. She shook as she stood. I didn't know what to do. The zombie had drained her life force or something similar and healed itself. It was a common move among parasites, insects or the undead in RPGS. The effects in person I couldn't guess.

Plan. I shook myself. I need to plan. What resources and materials did we have? How could we win? It wasn't a matter of if but how. If, would result in death no matter what. I had to believe there was a way to win. I eyed my MP. In the Gamer manga, the Main character had overpowered his energy bolt and decimated the creature.

I'm not sure I could even do the same. I lacked both the levels and INT stats he had. I did not however lack a good imagination, ideas and WIS. I poked my head out an saw the zombie rip apart a rock in search for us. I looked past it and spotted Ururu's cannon, then to my javelin. I might be able to pull off my own little finishing move. I hope.

**SotG**

I dropped my hand in a signal and Jinta darted out and yelled loudly. Smashing his club into various rocks and making a general racket. The zombie roared from a small distance away. Jinta ran off without wasting any more time. It had taken some time for me to convince him off my plan and his part.

I waited until the crashing steps of the Legion Zombie moved past us. Ururu and I moved out slowly from our hiding place, neither one of us in the condition to run as fast as we would have liked. I had no HP regen ability but the small amount of food and water I had stored in my inventory had given us some minute strength back, the items working more on myself than Ururu. I sat back at a comfortable 40 HP.

The risky part was now covering the open ground where the ladder was. We moved as one and didn't turn when we heard more roars.

Ururu bent and scooped up her cannon. Tying one end of her white bandages that mummified her canon to the ladder in a simple knot and hurrying as fast as she could off to her part in the plan.

A quick power jump got me into high position on a rock summit. I put both hands to my mouth and let loose a piercing whistle. The basement was quiet, and then suddenly Jinta burst from a gap between two rocks, carrying my javelin.

Using the ladder as reference he looked where I roughly should be in his mind. He spotted me and hurled the javelin like what it was suppose to be used as. The kid had a good arm and it landed close. I leaped over another rock and saw it vibrating back and forth in the ground. I pulled it from its resting place and turned.

Ururu opened fire and shot the zombie in the face.

**55 Damage!**

**60 Damage!**

**60 Damage!**

**56 Damage!**

The zombie swatted at its face in rage. I saw Ururu drop the gun, naked of its bindings. The monster walked towards her, its eyes full of hatred. It remembered her I guess.

I held my javelin above my head and a little back. I need one good throw. I pushed energy out of my hand. I let it soak the javelin. Curling around the wood like smoke, the energy gathered.

Just as the Zombie was close to Ururu, Jinta raced past its legs and raced up the rock. He and Ururu swapped the two ends of the bandages they had and split up.

Ururu gently rappelled down the rock with her bandage and Jinta flew over the Zombie's shoulder. He landed near its foot and dodged between its legs and ran back to the ladder.

As he reached the ladder, Jinta ran three times around the white it. The zombie tried to follow him but its legs pulled at its shoulders and it made no progress. Jinta ran back towards the zombie and did the same to the other leg.

The zombie raised one foot to stomp him and Jinta hung on to its limb, and like a monkey crawled up past its neck, wrapped the bandages past one arm and over its other arm. Ururu emerged from nearby and gave him a thumbs up.

All the way back her side of the binding was wrapped around every rock she could circle and knot. Her cannon wasn't that big as I found. The bandages seemed more for concealment and heat absorption, the side effect of making it look a surf board under the wraps.

The zombie tried to move or swip at them. It couldn't even lift its arms in fury. The children vanished around a rock and migrated back to safe distance form any breath attacks or life drain.

I fed more MP to the javelin and watched the aura around it bloat. I tried to make it flatten and tightened it around the shaft of the javelin. It would be no good as a sausage. I saw it thinning and elongating. I pushed it back down to a smaller size.

I compacted the buzzing energy and power. This was harder than I thought. But I managed to keep it at a good size and shape. I continued to let my energy flow into the blazing blue spear. I saw my MP hit ten and pull out the soul splinters I collected earlier. I crushed them in my hand and what felt like clear cold water flowed into my veins.

I saw my MP raise back up to 40 and get sucked into my javelin. It was now humming loudly and the air around me was being pushed. The javelin felt hot, almost too hot. Just as my MP once again dipped below 10 about 8 seconds later the javelin let lose a thrum of noise and became more solid. My javelin vaporised inside the energy to dust and splinters. I held the ghost of my javelin and took aim.

The creature's back was almost to me. Its efforts had barely torn any bandages in the time it took me to charge my attack. I was cheating. I manipulated the shape of my magic by offering an already existing shape, my javelin, and giving more MP than I actually had by using the soul splinters.

I threw the spear. It shot out of my grip and it pierced through the air with a screaming noise, the violent blue flash illuminating the zombie and the surrounding area. It hit the zombie's lower neck and removed everything above the zombie's lungs. The noise was deafening, like a saw churning through bone.

**3300 Damage!**

**Back Stab!**

**Critical!**

**Bound!**

The Legion Zombie crashed to the floor and exploded in black smoke.

**You have levelled up!**

**You have levelled up!**

**You have levelled up!**

**You have levelled up!**

**You have levelled up!**

**Ururu has levelled up!**

**Ururu has levelled up!**

"**You have 30 points to spend!"**

"**You have earned the title: Apprentice Zombie Slayer!"**

"**You have earned the title: Zombie Slayer!"**

"**You have earned the title: Near death Winner!"**

"**Through manipulation of your energies a new skill has been created!**

"**Pierce the very soul! [Soul Spear] has been created!"**

"**[Soul Spear](Active) Lv1 EXP 0.0**

**MP Cost: 30**

**By shaping your will and energy into a spear you can create an usable weapon.**

**By feeding more energy into the spear you can make it more devastating.**

**This attack does not get stronger with INT."**

I gaped at the windows. Their sheer numbers shielded my view from the world.

I was now level 7. Holy crap.

The smoke cleared on the ground, revealing 3 vials and a single book.

Jinta and Ururu appeared from behind a rock. They weren't alone.

Tessai looked at me with an odd expression. Urahara was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well well well... That was a nice save."

**SotG**

"**[Language] has levelled up!"**

I closed the book and smiled at Ururu who was in her bed. It was the next day. Urahara had told me to give him time to examine the basement. He requested I reset the Zombie barrier and told me not to come in.

Ururu's arms and most of her face were wrapped in cloth and bandages. She yawned then winced. I felt the ugly weight of guilt shift through me. Jinta, lurking near by pretending to sleep on the floor most likely felt it too because he got up and closed the curtains in their shared room and ruffled her hair. Then he left without a snarky comment. He was feeling guiltier than I thought.

I smiled at her and left to rest.

Tessai and Urahara had been there the whole time. Under a veil of Kido, Urahara had requested Tessai not to interfere, as he wanted to see what I would let slip in midst of combat. Urahara had said he saw enough and not enough. I didn't ask him about that.

I took my spoils and left them on the dinning room table. As I turned the corner I felt myself slow as I saw Tessai, Urahara and a black cat waiting for me, the vials of red liquid gleaming with seductive light. The book was open. So was a nice big side of the table. For me.

I sat down anf looked at them. No one seemed to want to say anything, so I did.

"I need a weapon."

**SotG**

**Hey all. That was fun. Working 6, 8 hour shifts this week was not. So plot happens next chapter. Any mistakes or spelling errors just let me know Stay tuned!**

_**Holy mother of bossfights this took ages to correct.-Ibilliss.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**Holy crap guys! 100+ reviews! The PM alone have been awesome. I didn't expect to get past 20 let alone 100. Sorry for the lateness. My internet had been cut due to a legal issue that was out of my control until someone said why not use your phone as a hotspot and then I slapped myself. Here I am 4 hours later writing now that I can upload! I promised juicy info dumps and so here we go!**

**SotG**

"I don't think that javelin qualified as a weapon in the first place." Urahara sipped from a can. Guessing from the garnish orange colour it was orange flavoured or carrot, neither appealed to my to my sense of thirst. Urahara lowered the can and swished the contents loudly.

"But I guess that zombie with the hole for a head disagrees. Speaking of, I must say again, well done on your victory, it was quite a sight to see." His voice was light as it complimented me, the can clinked as it was placed on the table. Urahara's hat shielded his eyes from sight. Which was a shame because my snarl would have been in my opinion, quite a sight to see.

"They could of died because of you." I said. My voice was tight. Thinking of Ururu in her bed twisting in pain made my anger flare hotter.

"Why didn't you help?" I cut of his reply with a snap, my guilt boiled to a simmering froth.

"Let me guess, it was a risk that you were quite willing to take? A experiment with a flavour of danger? You were bored? Are they worth that little to you?" I said almost standing to my feet.

I didn't see the blade until I feel the sting of a cut on my neck. It was like an illusion that made you miss the obvious. The air was empty one second then full of metal the next. The cane blade was perfectly still against my bleeding skin. Urahara hadn't moved aside form his arm holding his blade.

"You presume... too much, for the brat that put them in the danger in the first place." His voice was light but it it was edged with a tone of threat. The blade was removed form my neck and I sat down slowly. I swallowed, placing my hand to the cut.

Urahara sighed and took of his hat.

"In a way, your anger is due but ones consequences can't be ignored either." He looked at me and pursed his lips. Tessai placed a hand on my neck and his hand glowed softly green. It felt warm and soothing.

**HP restored by 50 HP!**

Overkill for a scratch but I nodded my head in thanks. Making a mental note to bug Tessai for the skills mechanics later. I was purposely ignoring the cat on the table staring at me with it luminous eyes. Her eyes I corrected myself.

"I guess you didn't know we were there at all, We stepped into the basement as soon as the barrier was raised. It was as quiet as popping a balloon by the way. Tessai had erected a one way visible barrier that would have been easily dispelled if you sensed it." He sighed dramatically. I glared at him, thinking of stuffing the can up his smug nose.. He smiled at my look.

"You might not think so but I care very much for them. It was because of those warm fuzzy feelings I have for them that I place several safe measures in their weapons." He finished his drink and threw his can over his shoulder at the homely wicker basket that was filled with several aluminium cans.

"Like Ururu going bat shit crazy?" I offered, Urahara coughed politely.

"Not that. That is something else entirely. Its not related to the my safe guards." He rubbed his neck before continuing.

"For Jinta, I place a general boosting spell on his club. The seal for spell is engraved and you won't spot it unless you look for it. It drains residue spirit energy for several effects. Higher than normal speed, power, and toughness. Everything a little brat needs to survive the zombie apocalypse I can now proudly boast. It also secretes a healing pollen from several spiritual flora. I suspect its what kept him running for so long." He finished.

I nodded slowly. Absorbing the information and mauling it over . The kid did walk away from almost direct hit from the zombie.

"And Ururu? If she wasn't meant to go crazy, what did you give her?" I asked, relaxing on the cushion. The room was comfortable warm and it was not hard to lower the anger and stress.

"Distance for one. Can't hurt her if she isn't close. Second, energy absorbing wrappings. The bandages can soak up a lot of spirit and element base spells or attacks. Convert them into energy for her missiles. I'm pretty confident that the zombies energy drain would of failed if she used her weapon. Plus as you found out, they're tough enough to trap enemies long enough for a hit or another attack. Its nothing much but it a save their lives in a pinch."

I sighed as I nodded. I remember feeling nervous that the bandages would break or something would go wrong as I lined up my final attack. I looked at the shop keeper.

"I'm sorry, I've never been... I've haven't gotten that close to danger before." I sighed.

"Why didn't you step in and just destroy it? To teach me a lesson? I feel guilty as hell. I don't know what I would of done if they had..." My voice caught on the last word. I had to know, the man before me jumped between childish, dangerous and unknown his answers could remake my word or annoy me. Urahara thought for an appropriate answer for a few seconds.

"In all honesty? I wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself. If I stepped in you would of never developed yourself the tactics or spells that lead you to victory. The biggest obstacle to your own growth is yourself, the second biggest is other people."

He smiled at me, in a sort of tired way.

"I don't trust you, not yet but the way you put yourself out there, working against an enemy that nearly killed you in one hit just because you felt worried about more obviously powerful children is a quality that can't be faked in light of you own near death." I didn't know how to response to that. So I kept quiet. Urahara continued.

"You can still be a spy knowingly or unknowingly. They're ways to make a person real enough to be real enough but fake enough to serve ones purpose. I looked, you don't exist. Anywhere."

I blinked at him. My stomach dropped.

"I got to. I remember my life, my house, my parents. Are you telling me those are faked by me so I can get close to spy on you? I made up my life in chance I would get these powers and even more chance I would meet you?" The ache in my chest fed on the dying embers of my anger. I was standing this time. I had tried to avoid stray thoughts of home. The statement was a arrow shot right into the throbbing rawness of homesickness. Home is always home. No matter who you become or where you go. I had changed, I had went somewhere and I still missed home.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was wasn't painful or forceful but reassuring. I looked up, my jaw defiant. Tessai's face was gentle and calm.

"We haven't finished, please Conrad. Sit, I have tea brewing." I took a breath and sat. A pot was placed before me just I settled back into a comfortable angle. Urahara's fan was back.

"My my so worked up. If I thought you to be a spy I would of killed you already. There are many ways one can just appear. I think I might dig deeper if one keeps their temper." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and focused on the hot cup before me. It was sweet and it warmed my stomach and settled nicely.

**HP increased by 10!**

"As it is, we at the Urahara shop would like to offer you a place under this roof." My head snapped to him. The tea nearly sloshing over the rim of the cup.

"What?" I answered intelligently. Urahara scratched the cats ear.

"Do I need to repeat myself? If you so wish you may stay here to get your legs under yourself." I thought of his words then looked at Tessai. His encouraging nodding was making it even more unreal.

"But I can't pay rent." I blurted out. The first thought flowing out my mouth. Urahara shrugged.

"I got an idea but we'll discuss that after dinner once I iron out a few details with my friend." He said airily. His focus was on the objects before him. His fan tapped one of the bottles. The crimson liquid rippled inside.

"But for now, these dropped from that zombie. What are they? Jinta said 'loot' But I was hoping you could expand on the issue." I stared at the bottles, my exhaustion from the night before not really letting the items impact me as much as they should of.

"**Observe**" I said, focusing on the bottle.

"**[Health bottle – Grade: low]**

**A simple but powerful elixir. Created by the art of alchemy.**

**Restores 200 HP. Doesn't taste bad either."**

I smile as I read the description.

"Loot is a gamer term for treasure earned in victory of battles. Its victors spoils really. In lots of games monsters will carry items that seem very weird for them to have. Like a zombie that carries potions to heal the living but people accept it cause battles would seem very un-rewarding if they only got EXP. Grinding some monsters for their items and not their EXP is common."

I picked up one of the bottles and shook it gently.

"This is a healing potion. Its not powerful but it can have powerful effect on lower levelled people, one of these bottles will restore me fully." I said as I handed it to Urahara. He held it before the light bulb above. It cast a red shade over his face.

"You created this from... nothing?" He said in a quiet tone. I shrugged.

"My power makes everything around me behave in the rules of video games. Monsters drop items. Its the rule in most games so its the rule here." I said twirling the second bottle within reach on table.

Urahara hummed then put his blade to his palm and sliced it clean. Rivets of blood dripped off both ends. My eyes bugged as stared. Urahara thumbed the cork of the bottle and took a mouthful. Instantly his hand stopped bleeding and steam hissed as the wound closed over like a film of skin been cut open being played in reverse.

Urahara held his hand up for inspection and cleaning it with a cloth form his pocket found unblemished skin.

"Not bad." was all he said in that 'oh look at that' tone. I swallowed a select handful of words that threaten to blurt out.

"Why did you first, cut yourself and then second, drink a potential unknown liquid? Seems like a very stupid thing to do." I said calmly as I could but the slight hitched at the end of my words gave me away.

Urahara stood and stretched.

"I already tested it when you were sleeping. It regenerates fingers as well! But not hands..." He said as he drifted off behind me. My mind took a few seconds to process then I stumbled to follow him spluttering.

"You cut off your hands?"

Urahara showed me both hands fully intact.

"Of course not." I frowned as I thought about his words. He piped up as he entered Ururu's and Jinta's room.

"Yours on the other hand I managed to sew back on." I followed in him.

"Oh... thanks I guessed." Feeling feint I checked both wrists and saw no marks but if he was that good, would I know?

"I'm kidding, I got a few dummies that imitate human bodies. They usually reflect pretty well what will happen to a real person." He leaned forward and without waking the sleeping girl put the bottle to her lips and let her down some of the potion. She gulped and instantly colour returned back to her face, her cheeks becoming healthy and red. Her face marred with pain relaxed back into her usual visage of peace. I smiled as she rolled over and took her stuffed animals with her.

Urahara lead me out.

"For the pain you caused is the pain you have repaired. Put that guilt you feel somewhere useful and don't let it happen again." The half empty bottle gleamed as he vanished around the corner.

**SotG**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Quiet clinks of plates, quiet thank you, quiet chewing and quiet thoughts. I scraped the last of my food of the plate. I settled the fork down and looked around. Seeing everyone else was finished and were small talking. All but the cat and Urahara. I took a breath.

"Thank you for meal Tessai, it was delicious." and before he could reply I was scooping up plates and utensils. I headed for the sink and lowered them gently. Tessai quickly moved besides me, a towel in his hand. Not trying to stop me but lessen my load by drying. What a guy.

Urahara spoke up from the table.

"Ururu has made a fast recovery. She and Jinta have come to agreement that you should stay. Not that they would sway my decision but it makes it easier to cope with in the long run." Urahara waved the kids outside with the garbage and a broom.

"You mentioned rent and I have a idea if you would like to hear it?" I nodded without saying anything, handing Tessai a plate covered in soapy water.

"I want you to become the towns peace keeper from hollows." I stopped fishing for more plates and turned to face him.

"You want me to do what?" I asked confused. Urahara tilted his head.

"Seek, fight, destroy and purify hollows. In that order would be best." He clarified. The cat stretched.

"I can't see hollows. I can't see ghost until I practise my spiritual sense skill." I said with a touch of embarrassment. The blond shop keeper waved me off.

"You need to be near spiritually powerful people or objects yes? Come here." He beckoned me closer and I obeyed.

Tessai followed me and when I stopped near Urahara, he put a hand my shoulder. Urahara's hand on the other.

"You ready?" He asked seriously. I was about ask for what for but then a sense of absolute power drowned me.

I tried to breath and nothing came in. I thought my ribs had broke again but I felt no pain. I felt only the overwhelming feeling of terror. Power on both sides of me pressed in. They washed over me, soaking into my skin and my mind screamed in panic and fear. It roared at me to run, to hide. The two men were beyond me, too powerful, they will kill me. One hand radiated a feeling of power and knowledge, the other a feeling of deep stability and will.

I was going to die because they were simply there. There mere presence cause my heart to thump so loudly my ears popped.

Then it was gone and I could breath.

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has levelled up!"**

"**[Spiritual Sense] has gain the passive 'Spiritual Sight'"**

I swallowed and said in a faint voice.

"That worked."

Tessai walked back to the sink and took over the entire process. Urahara lowered me gently down as I was still stuck in fleeting animal instinct to run.

"It was messy but it was quick. Like a bandage. I had a theory that constant supply to spiritual energy would make you advance much faster at seeing the spirit side of things. Then I thought that one large dose might do it. I apologise for the shock." Urahara said soothingly as I breathed slower and slower.

I nodded and flexed my fingers, the small action returned more rational thought to me. I looked at him.

"What I am?" I threw the words out. The hidden concern that I held close to myself all this time form the moment I woke up being bared for the first time to the only person I felt trust to any extend. Urahara would lead me to a dangerous path but it was nothing he wouldn't walk himself, with you. Urahara looked at me, not serious, not dangerously, not anything. He looked at me with those eyes that promised me something over nothing.

"I don't know. I know that you are a kid with who is lost. Who is scared. You are so scared that it makes you shake. But you don't stop. You don't hide. You have not quit. You looked at your powers, you saw possibility and options. Not something to be scared off, to hide. You took what you were giving and you have taking steps to shape it, to shape yourself. Every cut to that shape has been painful to you so far, it hurts and forces you to step away from normal. You look at everyone and you hear the question in your mind. 'Can I trust them?' 'Can I lay my life in their hands?' 'Are they someone who can help me as much as I can help them?'"

His voice was so firm and solid I looked him over again. His face was fierce. He continued.

"I have seen you look at death and run towards it because it threatened someone you liked. It challenged someone who didn't ask it to but not you. You took death by its horns and got burned hard but you stood up and snatched its skull off its throne and crushed it. You ask me what you are and I don't know. Now here is my question to you. What and who do you want to be?"

I felt my chest fill with emotion. His words branded me and lifted me.

"I want to be strong enough to save Jinta and Ururu from death, I want to be strong enough to look at things that threaten people I like and I want to make them run before the can hurt anyone. I want to be strong enough to protect things I want to because I don't want to lose any one else." My hands were clenched so tightly it made my palm cramp.

Urahara stood and offered me a hand, in it was the book the Legion Zombie dropped.

"Then stand and take that power for yourself. I can't make you, I can show the door, the path and the future. But you have to be the one to reach for the unknown, the dark and the strength. Will you?"

I reached and grabbed the book and stood. I looked him right in the eye as the window appeared.

"Did you even need ask?"

"**Would you like to learn the skill [Life Drain]?**

**Y/N"**

I smashed yes.

Then the book exploded in petals of light and then knowledge flowed into me, the information found empty space into my mind and settled in like a new resident in a strong apartment building.

Urahara's smile was bright as he saw me glow and settle with a new skill.

The black cat darted out from the hallway and jumped on to the table.

"Now, even I feel motivated after hearing that speech Kisuke ." The cat said with a deep tone that was more suited towards a heavy boxer in a dark cave.

I smiled at the cat.

"The cat talks? In English? Well I'll be. Mister cat have anything to add to this room of possibility and positivity?" my voice was so bright and light that I felt motivated to go out there and drag Aizen by his evil mullet to surrender.

"Kisuke covered the basic but let me add that if you are true and have heart then I can make sure you reach that power of strength without stopping and go further to places you never imagined. I am Yoruichi and I will make you great." The cat said with so many canaries in its pocket it made me offer my hand to 'him'. The cat place its paw in my palm and I shook it.

"Not my usual reaction I get. But I like you kid. That's not going to save you." She said with a smirk covering her tone. I nodded.

"I wouldn't ask it any other way." I said with certainty. Tessai sniffed as he placed another plate to dry. He wiped his eyes under his glasses. Urahara smiled with a roll of eyes and walked forward to comfort the giant with a handkerchief.

**SotG**

The street was quiet as the early morning was still dark. Yoruichi snaked her way across the top of a brick wall. My hoodie was keeping me warming as the air was cold.

"I saw what you did in the basement but what you need to do for tonight and tomorrow, for the rest of your time here is take care of small fry. Hollows that are so fresh you can smell the new dead smell on them. Compared to that large zombie creature these hollows should be easier. Did Kisuke explain what they were?" She ask as she leapt to ground without a sound. I walked near her with my hood up.

"Only that they were spirits that went bad. That spirit reapers or Shinigami have to purify them to the soul society. That they never stop hungering." I said as my eyes swept the area.

Yoruichi made a noise dissatisfaction.

"That was so basic it hurt me. Let me expand. I don't particular like sending people to do things that they don't understand. People will do it but when you understand then you can make it happen faster, better and more efficient. Hollows are spirits that have succumb to negativity. They have lost hope, been hurt so bad that they are wounded and that lets infection of the spirit in. That infection spreads through them. Consumes their mind and bodies. The kind father gets turn a monster only desires his family's death."

She vanished into a bush then reappeared on top and walked head level to me. Her eyes alert to the dark.

"The child who drowned craves their mothers affection but can never get it because her mother walks right through them, they see pain, tears and a side of their parents they have never seen before. Anger, pain, guilt, fear. " She turned and I followed her.

"The child has no one to care for it and it succumbs to the loneliness. The infection settles in and it makes them silent their parents tears one way or the other. A lover dies in car accident and it blames its soul mate for surviving. A husband gets cancer and blames the wife for moving on to a new man and infection settles in." She stopped and looked up at the half moon.

I stopped to look at her, her voice demanding my attention.

"The wife dies from a mugging and blames her children for loving their new mother and infection settles in. Best friends will kill each other after one walks away from a dare. Infection gets in. People love and die then infection settles in. People leave behind regrets and it grows like mould in them" Yoruichi looked at me. Her form was still.

"You know nothing about me but know this. I have seen hollows destroy everything they have built in life. The soul inside begging for no more but the infection forcing more."

My throat was dry and listened more.

"I am only a cat but I have seen horrors like you've never seen. These hollows are a sickness that you can cure for the people trap inside. This town is so rich in spiritual energy you can swim in the air it only has one Shinigami agent to protect it. Not a particularly good one either. The hollows swarm this town and he looks the other way. Kisuke and I think the Hollow population has overgrown itself. We are limited in our ways but you are not."

As she finished a eerie scream emanated from not far off. Perhaps two blocks over. I tried to see any sign of danger. Nothing burst out the shadows at us but my body never relaxed.. My hand was open for a the position of a energy bolt. Yoruichi hissed.

"Its close. It has found food and its not us." She said with a tone of urgency as she darted forward. I ran after the black form. She turned corner and I skidded to follow. She jumped over a wall that even a normal cat would of paused at.

"**Power Jump**" I said as I launched over the wall to keep up.

"**[Power Jump] has levelled up!"**

I ignored it as Yoruichi paused at an open square. I saw the hollow. A sick imitation of a frog. The body was purple with hollow hole in the chest. The mask was stretched into a lemon shape. Its square teeth opened wide and drool dripped as it reached for a old man. He waved his cane at the hollow and it was swatted aside as the hollow picked him up.

"**Energy Bolt**" The ball of energy smacked into the white mask. It dropped the old man in a robe. It crashed into the concrete wall as the ball carried him on its path. While the hollow was disoriented I cast **Observe **over its form.

**110 Damage!**

"**Hollow Lv 8**

**HP: 790(900) MP: 300(300)**

**Basic Hollow – Speed Class**

**A basic hollow that has recently transformed. No logical thought but its instincts and speed coupled with its barbed tongue can make it dangerous.**

**Weakness: Mask"**

I absorbed the knowledge and saw the hollow leap up with a grunt to the roof above. I eyed it then threw myself to the side as it opened its mouth and let loose a black rope of flesh barbed with thorns on the end. It crashed into the concrete below me and carved out a chunk. The tongue whipped back to its mouth and it jumped to another roof for a better angle at me.

It landed in one smooth motion. I fired another energy bolt and it nimble dropped to the ground and let it sail over head. It crouched as it was about to jump straight at me. The skull white mask opening and show me its black mouth. As it left the ground my hand snapped up and glowed violently red.

The hollow froze in mid air as it was surrounded by the red haze and dropped with a thump. The haze trailed back to me and into me.

"**Life Drain**!"

**15 Damage!**

**HP Increased by 15 HP!**

"**[Life Drain] has levelled up!"**

15 wasn't a whole lot but the side effect of stopping the creature as the spell leached at him was promising.

The frog hollow let loose a wail and scrambled up. It jumped straight up and shot its tongue back at me. I **Power Jumped ** and the creature tried to whip its tongue up to follow me but I grabbed the middle of the fleshy appendage, trying to ignore the disgust I slammed down to the ground and brought it crashing back down.

**130 Damage!**

**Critical!**

The tongue flopped dead as the hollow slammed its jaws together form the impact and literally bite off its own tongue. It screamed as a river of blood gushed from its open mouth. I raised my hand and fire two rapid **Energy Bolts**.

The twin balls slammed into the mask and it head whipped back as it was launched off its feet.

**108 Damage!**

**Critical!**

**108 Damage!**

**Critical!**

The creature convulsed as it landed on the hard ground its mask blackened and smoking. I eyed the remaining 429 HP it had left. Four more shots should do it.

I stalked closer, the hollow turned and tried to crawl away.

"**Life Drain!**" The red haze stunned it as its energy drained once more.

**17 Damage!**

**HP increased by 17 HP!**

I fired two more shots and they hit perfectly at the back of the skull mask.

**108 Damage!**

**Critical!**

**108 Damage!**

**Critical!**

Another window appeared. I spared it a glance.

"**[Energy Bolt] has levelled up!"**

I waved it away and fired a general shot into the body.

**95 damage!**

The base damage had increased by a whole 5 damage. I had already asked Urahara for some basic topic and skill books that he could scrounge up I was hoping to get these lousy stats increased. I can grind the **Energy Bolt **skill but the damage really did come from my **INT **stat which was fairly low.

I fired my energy bolt directly into the mask and enjoyed the numbers as they appeared.

**114 Damage! **

The hollows remaining 101 HP vanished and its started to turned to dust and fade away. I saw a faded form appear before it turned into a black butterfly and vanished into the dark.

**50 EXP earned!**

I smiled as it the window vanished. Then before I could turn another one appeared.

A quest was blinking at me.

"**A Hollow Victory.**

**Kill three hollows before returning home.**

**Success: 100 EXP and ?**

**Failure: ?"**

I blinked, my eyes feeling the sting of tiredness. I saw Yoruichi appear close by. The crying man in the house coat covered his head and hide eyes from me.

"Not bad at all. Using its own weapon against it was smart. The first strike gave you time to gain valuable information and then you found its weak point pretty quickly. You were, however not aware of your surroundings. Another hollow could of appeared and you failed to account for what would happen if the hollow didn't freeze in your spell. It would of landed right on top of you."

She yawned.

"7 out of 10. The life drain trick was pretty interesting. It saved you from a sad 6."

I bowed my head to her.

"Oh thank you oh wise and beautiful master cat. How would I get through this without you." I said drily.

"You couldn't of course. Without me you be lost back two blocks over. Its nice to see Kisuke invention works as well. I felt the released plus spirit make to the other side."

I idly played with the necklace with a flaming blue skull on it. It was large and rather eye catching.

I cast **Observe **on it again.

"**Spirit Guiding Charm(Equipped)**

**A charm that allows one body and energies to mimic a Shinigami. It allows for purification of hollows and safe passage for plus spirits to the soul society."**

I was warned about seeking hollows and fighting them by Urahara. The Soul Society would see my actions as threatening the soul balance of the world. For its Shinigamis alone that ferry the souls to the after life. Self defence was fine. If a hollow came after me then I was allow to defend myself but actively seeking hollows and destroying them was a big no no. Unless you had a kick ass necklace that let you bridge the two worlds .

I approached the crying man. He was in long term hospital clothes. Most likely died not far off at the near hospital and got lost. His chain of fate whipped near his knees. Not particularly big.

"_Hello._" I said crouch down and trying to catch his eye. He shook his head muttering the same word over and over.

"_Monster...monster..." _He started crying again.

"_Its dead." _I answered and he finally saw me. He blinked and then looked around. There was no one else. I put my hand on his shoulder and let my energy pour over him.

"_Rest, sleep. You are going to a better place." _I said soothingly. He tried to say something but a peaceful look came over him. The ache of life melted away and he saw something in the distance. He vanished in a plume of light and another butterfly took flight.

I stepped back as the night was quiet again.

"You got off easy. I've seen spirits that had to be dragged to the other side. Most amusing." She stretched.

"Give me a few minutes to locate another hollow. I smell one near by." She said disdainfully.

I let her work as I opened up the **Life Drain **skill. The small line underneath giving a witty caption.

"**Life energy is part of your 5 a day! [Life Drain]"**

I tapped it.

"**[Life Drain](Active) Lv2 EXP:45%**

**Attack your enemy and heal for the damage dealt.**

**The short the distance the more caused. Skin contact cause maximum damage.**

**Higher levels may allow more drainage and multiply targets."**

It could be useful in the long run. If I could get a skill that allowed me to get fast MP recovery rate then potentially I had a good source of healing. It was flashy however. I would been seen easily as the energy flowed to back to me. The Legion Zombie had Ururu on skin contact which explained the mass damage it dealt. It was a very situation attack.

Yoruichi opened her eyes and darted again forward.

"The park, about 10 minute off. Chop chop my little student."

I ran after her, my heart racing from the thrill of another potential battle

"**Excessive running has increased your VIT by 1!"**

I wondered if there was collectables?

**SotG**

"Your mission is Karakura town. A routine patrol assignment"

"I understand. I will not fail."

"I have faith, now depart at once Officer."

Rukia Kuchiki depart the office. She was unaware that her life was about to be changed forever. Unaware that ginger kids and video games were going to save her and the world.

**SotG**

**There we go guys. Once again another chapter down. I speed through this and I hope you enjoyed! Plot is coming, people are coming and everything is going to go crazy. Any questions just leave me a PM or a review!**

**Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spirit of the Gamer**

**Hey guys! So response to last chapter was again amazing! Had a lot of PMs as well, I love talking to you guys. So lets just dig right in. Conrad is level 7, the last two notifications was for Ururu! **

**Onwards!**

**SotG**

I sat in my new room. It was a room you could cross from the door to the window in five steps. Three from side to side. The bed took up a good portion of the space. The medium window let soft sunlight drift in through thin curtains. A desk had been pushed with much protest into the corner next to the bed. It was close enough if I turned in my sleep I would smack in to the side of the it.

A small potted plant rested on the desk near the window. A empty journal and pen was ritually place at the centre of the wooden surface.

I sat with my back against the wall with my legs over the edge of the bed. I was turning a small chain of beads in my hand. The chain was large enough to wrap around my neck twice. The beads were both black and gold. The colours were designed in a basic pattern.

Gold, black, gold, black, gold and so forth. It was my quest reward for defeat two more hollows from two nights ago. It appeared in a blue flash when the quest completed and the exp was flowing into me. Scared a life out of Yoruichi as it landed on her. The look was rather wilting when she crawled out from the jangling beads.

I identified them with a casual **Observe**.

"**Binding Prayer Beads-(Item)-(Attack)-(Grade 2)**

**A chain of prayer beads made with the intent of slowing and binding malevolent spirits. The beads will react and trapped those who would seek to harm the owner.**

**Damage: 0**

**Usage: 1**

**Status inflicted: Paralysis."**

It was an interesting item to say the lest. It was a status inflicting item that would only affect the angry spirit form. I had shown it to Urahara who once again stared at me and took the chain in his hands.

"You are interesting. Scary but interesting."

Find there was only one usage he returned it to me an hour later unused. Urahara told me it possessed a simple binding charm that powered by the beads themselves. No recharging however, as the chain would crumble to dust once it was used.

The following morning was to be used to train myself but I was pushed into helping Tessai. Urahara cheerfully shut the door in my face and Tessai ushered me along to a street with a more rustic feel than the city centre. People nodded at Tessai and waved from across the street. I found out that only Urahara was a social recluse. Tessai had flung himself into the surrounding community with a passion people responded to. I was pleasantly surprised that the shopping in question was for me. I was lead to a clothes store. Its sign simply declaring "Mia's threads." My Japanese was enhanced beyond means and it was able to pick out the characters more fluidly than I ever remember. The shop was decent size. Clothes hung from racks, sat on shelves, laid in baskets and was distinctively sorted by colour.

To my left everything was blue. To my right it was red. The rainbow exploded in the middle. Tessai gave me a basket and let me pick out the needed underwear, shirts and jeans. I threw in some black slacks and white shirts. Never know when I might need to go classy.

It was when we were about to do finish the browsing that I spot the leather jacket. I knew it was macho and the dark brown leather might be a bit much for the heat but with everything I bought I cast **Observe **over it.

"**Leather Jacket(Equip-able)-(Amour)-(Class 1)**

**A simple leather jacket. Makes you feel rebel-ish.**

**Defence: 2**

**Durability: 80(100)"**

The jacket actually had combat related stats. Tessai was amused at my supposedly impulsive purchase.

It was about 4.30pm when we got back to the store and I hauled my new clothes back to my room to change. I stared at the hoodie and jogging bottoms I had come to know so well. I felt weirdly attached to the filthy clothes. They offered no protection. There was no magical reason to keep them. But I folded them into the box under my bed. I was sadly attached to the rags.

I planted myself behind my desk in a jeans and a red t shirt. A black lion head was printed across the chest, its snarling mouth facing outwards. I pulled the drawer back and pulled out a school child's book and opened the first page. I was still lacking a good understanding of Japanese. With a character dictionary close by I through myself into study.

I kept at until dinner.

I levelled my **[Language] **skill a whole 10 levels and when it hit the newest level, level 30. A window appeared.

"**[Language] has gained a perk!"**

"**The perk [Man of a thousand words] has been unlocked!**

**Languages now has the ability to recall learned words after hearing them once."**

I read the book. I couldn't remember the story hours later but the words, the words I learned flowed back to me. Simple words but simple is the building blocks of advance I could argue. Finishing the book, a notification slide into view.

"**Due to strict learning of a foreign language your INT has increased by 1!"**

I wore a big grin through dinner that night. I was dragged back out to the night air by Yoruichi. I didn't complain, I was earning rent after all.

But as we spent a few minutes out, the quest window appeared with exactly the same quest as the night before. **Hollow Victory**.

It was a daily quest. A quest that is repeatable to farm small time rewards for a much larger reward later. I didn't see a bigger reward here besides the lower hollow population but I could live with that.

Three more hollows fell that night, their hunger unstated. A troll like hollow, a scorpion and a demented sparrow.

I levelled up after killing the third which brought me up to level 8 now. My one **INT **stat increase had increased my **Energy Bolt **to do above 100 damage normally now. 126, if I earned critical.

I levelled both **Energy Bolt **and **Power Jump **to level 5. The sparrow hollow was both fast and annoying to hit. My life drain had trouble hitting the damn thing when it swooped between the trees of a park hill.

With a ding of victory rang and dropped another chain of beads into my hand. Yoruichi had only flick her tail and said that would be enough for tonight.

Getting home had been filled with chatting of Yoruichi pointing out various hot spots in town for supernatural activity. Junk yard, abandoned parks, of shrines.

But not graveyards usually.

"The dead do not want to be dead. The would avoid all symbols or areas of moving on or being at peace. A graveyard is the last place ghosts chooses to be." She slowed to think.

"Unless they're morbid I guess." I looked at her.

"Being dead isn't morbid enough for them?" I asked, She only chuckled in that deep cat voice.

"Drama queens in life are drama queens in death." Her ears flicked as we entered the shop nice more.

Urahara was laying at the back with hit hat covering his face. Noise from the other three occupants emerged from the house part of the building.

Turning his head, one eye, visible from the rim of the head wear, was poking out. His hand reached from his pocket. He offered me a wad of bills held together by an elastic band.

"I have interested customers that for one reason or other do not get on with priests. These binding beads would sell like hot cakes to them. Interested?" His tone not seemingly caring one way or the other.

It was the next morning I found myself sat on my bed twirling the beads. Standing and stretching I opened the drawer of my desk and pulled out one of the health elixirs. I place it gently on desk and got comfy on the cheap office chair that Jinta and Ururu liberated from the street. Bit torn but good none the less. I looked at the plant and raised my hand.

"**Life Drain**"

"**5 Damage!"**

" **HP restored by 5!"**

The plant glowed red and wilted, its leafs turned brown and dead. I popped the cork of the bottle and let a droplet fall on to a drooping leaf threatening to fall off. Healthy green spread across the leaf towards the stem. The whole plant perked back to life.

"**Life Drain**"

"**5 Damage!"**

" **HP restored by 5!"**

"**[Life Drain] has levelled up!"**

I grinned as I let another droplet loose on the plant. Life was life and as long as the skill was used in some form or other it would level. I couldn't see it be amazingly powerful but with the sheer amount of fights and opponents, it might be wise to have a pick me up skill.

I went through a quarter of the bottle before my MP went under 50. I had been at the exercise for a solid 45 minutes. The total number of times I used the skill made me very familiar at the feel of the life essence flowing towards me. Warm and filling. I even sat as far away as I could from the plant. Using the distance to make the training more effective.

Life drain now sat at an impressive level 14. I didn't let it go to my head that I vampired a defenceless plant. Real opponents life essence would fight my pull. I looked at the plant.

It's leaves that were barely brushing the lid of its clay pot before where now flowing down the side of my desk. Four pale pink buds emerged from the stem. The health potion seemed to have a rather dramatic effect on its growth. The plant which was dark green before was now pale golden.

"**Observe**" I said crossing my arms.

"**Rose Grape(Plant)(Enhanced)(Grade 1.5)**

**A tastefully house plant gifted to you as a house warming present. Due to prolonged exposure to magical solutions the plant has begun to display signs of mutation. The effects at this time are unknown. Good or bad, the only way to find out what will happen is to feed it more potion."**

I looked at the window and then at the plant. I thought about it. I could create a sentient plant that could try to kill me. Or I could make a potentially magical plant that I could harvest for magical items. Who knows what else might happen. I went to the storage at the back of the house and found a large plastic box,. About an arms length in size I hauled it back to my room and place it on the desk.

"What chaos are we birthing today Conrad?" I nearly jumped out my skin. Urahara followed me in and stood with his cane holding his weight as he leaned on it to look over my shoulder.

"Wear a bell please Urahara. Bloody hell. But I was just about to get you actually." I said moving closer to the plant. I waved my over the foliage. He eyed it with eye brow cocked.

"We got you that yesterday. How can you mutate a innocent plant in a day." His words said dismay but his tone suggested undisguised amusement. I made a face at him. Of course he be amused at this. I could rip a hole in the space time dimension and let loose a dark creature of madness and he get a kick out of it.

"First of all, Tessai got me the plant. You just added your name to the card. Second it only took me an hour to do this and I kinda want to see what happens if keep going." I finished shaking the red bottle. Urahara tilted his hat as he look skyward as pondering my words with great care.

"I can't disagree with you there. On either point. But as I am the better-than-you scientist I get to watch from distance and take credit if you make something interesting or blame you for ruining the house to Tessai." He sat on my bed and prodded one of the leaves, nothing happened.

I blew out air and went to the back garden where Tessai had left the bag of rich dirt. Hauling the bag in, I filled the plastic box to halfway full. Urahara made a noise of understanding as I pulled the small clay pot off the plant and buried the roots in a small hollow in the soil.

"It happened because I was practising the life drain skill on it. I used the health elixir to rejuvenate it." Urahara leaned forward.

"You completely removed its essence and replaced it with the potions energy? Its infused with healing properties and you want to add more? You make a risky but interesting scientist Conrad."

I smirked at then I paused.

I could ruin my new room if this went wrong.

"Outside." I grunted as I lifted the box to the back garden. The box now weighted heavily with the earth made my arms ache by the time we reach a safe distance from the shop.

I walked back to the back door where Urahara waited with the health potion. I took a breath walked to the plant and hesitating just one more second I poured the red liquid over and around the plant.

The bottle was empty when I stood back.

The plant did nothing for a second, its leaves coated red. Then as I was starting to feeling stupid, the plant shook. Like trembled. Then the whole plant started swaying back and forward. It swayed faster and faster. Then it started to grow. It went up at first then there was crack noise as the plastic box shattered as rooted buried themselves into the dry earth.

I took a few more steps back as the plants stem thickened and rose more. It stopped as it reached my shoulders. The wide pink blossoms opened wide and emitting a sweet smell. I was about to turn and ask Urahara what he thought when a glass bottle flew past me and smashed beneath the mutated plant. Urahara's half empty bottle that I gave him two nights previously. The red liquid was drawn in by the earth greedily.

The plant shook violently then grew taller than me then Urahara and then even past what I guessed Tessai. All the while the stem grew thicker. Then it started to darken, the stems of leaves raising high above, the pink buds becoming more numerous. The stem grew a hard carapace of wood and the tree slowed in its growth as roots stretched like snakes under the dirt. It reached the height of just below the roof of the house and stopped growing altogether.

A tree reached out with its new branches to the sunlight. The pale green leaves glittering. Then a single branch drooped lower than the rest. As if it was weighted. The tree glowed softly then resume its disguise of a ordinary tree. The branch grew a soft green ball which rapidity expanded into a red apple.

I stood there gob smacked. My voice failing to find a word I could use to convey what I was feeling right now.

"Well now, that was fun." Urahara said stepping into line next to me. I stared at him.

"Fun?" I asked with a hitch to my voice.

"We just grew a tree from my plant." The last word a sounding a tad bit higher than I intended. Urahara nodded looking quite concerned.

"That amount of scientific rules you just broke would have you hung in a lab. On top of that the plant was called 'rose grape' not rose apple. I mean, I did not have an apple tree this morning. How will I explain this to Tessai? He had plans for his own garden..." He sounded more worried about that than the tree that just popped into resistances.

I fell my face twitch. Ignoring him I walked closer and cast **Observe**

"**Sweet Apple Tree(Plant)(Enhanced)(Grade 5)(Evolution stage:2)**

**A tree created from mixing plant matter and magical life essence. The magic transformed the plant into a more suitable vessel. The plant DNA absorbed the properties of the potion and now produces healing consumables. Perhaps rarer concoctions will enable the tree to reach new levels of power? **

**PS. It is a plant, a magical plant who just happens to look a tree. Respect its life choices."**

"**[Observe] has levelled up!"**

Evolution stage 2? This things could mutate further? Stage 1 being my little potted plant? I looked at the apple that was hanging by its core stem. This had to be the "healing consumables".

"**Observe**"

"**Sweet Apple(Consumable)(Grade 2)**

**An apple of the Sweet Apple Tree. The apples are born seedless as the tree cannot spread its magic. The apple are of course sweet. Also one of your five a day.**

**Restores 50 HP."**

I plucked the apple and the branch retreat back in to the green sea of branches. I walked back to Urahara and offered him it.

"Its a magic apple." I said bluntly. He took its and turned it.

"If I remember right the princess falls into a deep sleep after eating the enchanted apple. Does that make you the old hag?" He smiled at me. I hoped I looked as unamused as I felt. He shrugged.

"You need to smile more Conrad. We just created life. That's something to celebrate.!" He said brightly as he took a bite of the apple. His face widened in surprise.

"This is sweet. But not to much so. Nice." He offered me half of it. I took it and bit in.

The juice covered my tongue and it was party of taste and texture. There was no core but a solid mass of apple.

"Wow..." I said finishing the last bite.

**HP restored by 25!**

Half apple, half healing? Logical I guess. I looked back at the tree and there was something...

Odd about it.

It moved like a tree in the wind, looked a tree, suppose it felt like a tree.

But it seem to make the very area more inviting to be in, The pink blossoms stilled bloomed in the bright sun. Insects already reaching the tree, buzzed around them and vanished off to pollinate them. But it can't grow via seeds then pollen ain't got to work either, right?

I would have no idea what the tree would do to the area until it hit me out of no where.

"Kisuke? Conrad? Where did that tree come from?" Urahara turned on one foot and reached out with both arms.

"It was horrible Tessai, Conrad was most set on doing this experiment and my protest fell on deaf ears. I only hope he listens to my wisdom in the future."

I felt my face turn incredulous as I stared at a grown man dramatically slide down the wall in a wail.

Tessai stared at the tree.

"Its... nice."

**SotG**

I gently lowered the box on to the floor of the storage space. This back room was connected to the store front and hosted a variety of products and items. Tessai had returned with a cart of boxes that were both mundane and supernatural. Like boxes of Soul Candy. I eyed three different boxes with words on them. I asked Tessai to read me the name of each product in effort to increase my vocabulary.

In one of these three boxes was Kon. The mod soul that would cover Ichigo's many problems of being a soul reaper. Kon was mod soul, an attempt of creating war like souls that could inhabit corpses, inanimate objects and people.

I remember the soul society scrapping the project and destroying all mod souls they could as they decided it was unethical to use human corpses as weapons. Artificial souls were later created. Simple souls that could inhabit the bodies but for more for expelling the Shinigami from their physical body or even expelling evil spirits from objects or people.

Rukia would come and ask for the rabbit candy and Kon would be revealed but I was worried I might of changed things too much for that to be a certainty. As far as I knew none of the boxes was labelled bad merchandise. If Rukia and Ichigo ended up with a regular soul candy I would get Kon myself. **Observe** being my friend to help me.

I went back out to the wooden cart parked at the front door. Another box was waiting for me.

"Soul detectors , place them next to the soul candy Conrad." Tessai said, lifting four boxes on his own. I nodded.

"No problem Tessai." I said lifting the box. It was heavier than I was expecting but I hustled on towards the shop.

My upper arm ached when I placed it down.

"**By working those arms your STR has increased by 1!"**

I wiped my brow clear of sweat. That was twice in one day my **STR** has increased. Sure I've been lifting boxes for 10 minutes but that did seem a bit easy.

"That's everything Conrad. Feel free to have the rest of the day to yourself. Urahara will most likely have something for you to do if you feel bored." Tessai said kindly, his glasses showing calm eyes. His back turned to walk into the house. I really liked the guy.

"**Observe**" I muttered before his back vanished around the door frame.

"**Tessai Tsukabish Lv ?**

**Shop Assistant, ?**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral **

**Tessai is a strong man in both strength and morals. Those who are honest and try hard will undoubtedly earn his trust. His kind manner hides a fearsome strength. Even without his true power he has the rare power of sternness. He has three child wards to look after. Jinta, Ururu and Urahara. "**

I smiled at the window. I shut the door and walked around the outside of the building towards the new tree.

Urahara was there, next to the trunk. He was scraping some bark into a tube. A small collection of flasks and apparatus was on the ground next to me. I walked up to him with my hands in pocket.

As I approached Urahara, he snapped the box of science equipment shut and said.

"This tree is annoying me." He stated. I arched an eyebrow.

"Its a tree, how can it do anything to you?" I said amused. He grunted.

"It keeps knocking my hat off." To demonstrate his point, the branches moved as by an invisible wind. The tips of branches swiping the hat off his head. He bent to pick it up.

"I repeat. I do not like this tree." He said gruffly. I laughed behind my hand.

"Maybe because you're doing surgery on it? I can't imagine being to chuffed with you either. But its alive, like you and me alive?" I said curiously. Urahara sniffed.

"Its on my land. It is the lest it could. But its fascinating, its at a base level aware. It reacts to outside stimuli like myself, considering its method of creation I have no idea if this is norm. Also its turning sunlight into energy." His hand touched the trunk again.

"I think all trees do that. Unless I'm missing something?" I said dubiously. Urahara waved a hand at me.

"Attitude is not a charming feature Conrad. This tree is turning sunlight into magical energy. Living supernatural energy. The polar opposite of spirit energy."

I blinked at him.

"Magic energy and spirit energy are different?" He nodded and plucked a leaf.

"Quite, alive and dead, spiritual and physical energies, different sources. Shinigami and hollows use the power of the mind and soul. Mages and adepts use their body, mind and will power. Its very philosophical. But basic terms. Alive is magic, dead is spirit. With the usual cross over."

"Such as?" I said quite interested.

"Mediums, spiritual aware people, priests, near dead experienced people. All draw on their spiritual side. Astral projection, scrying, rituals, summoned creatures can also be used by spirits but their origins are steep in magic." Urahara said sitting down to examine a root sticking up. I frowned.

"Am I magical or spiritual?" Urahara didn't look at me.

"You exhibit the control over spiritual energy with you're illusion barriers manipulating the local spirit energy into shape and magical through your attacks. It is rare idea of both, you could be a shaman or another rare classification that draws on both. I dunno. But Magic is rarer as it is a born talent. Spirits are born everyday. Not that all of them can use their latent energies of course."

I thought about it. Magic was alive and when it died it became spiritual?

"What happens when spirits die? They can be destroyed yeah?" I asked as followed him into the house. He placed the case on the table.

"When a spirit being dies, their body dissolves back into spiritual energy. But what I'm guessing what you're actually asking is that how can there be a balance of living and dead when the process looks one way?" I shrugged and didn't say anything.

"The idea is argued about and debated. But people in the soul society all agree that on one specific day large amounts of spiritual energy leaks into the living world, just as living energy flows into the spirit realm. When two living souls reproduce the unborn child draws in the spiritual energy to form its individuality and own soul. Converting the spiritual energy to living. Just as in the spirit realm the unborn child converts living to spirit energy to form its own soul." His tone lecturing and serious. I listened, enthralled.

"So if its the same energy, how come more and more people are appearing and we can keep making more humans?" Urahara shrugged.

"Question for the ages. No one knows, some think the spirit king makes more souls, some think its draining the worlds energy to make people. I personally think when two souls come together like that, they donate a part of their own being to create life. Like cells dividing, one can lead to more. But who knows? But I drag us away from the wonderful issue of metaphysics and back to our lovely tree."

"Our?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"We could debate it but I think its much easier to just nod and agree with me!" He said brightly.

"Sure." I replied sarcasm dripping.

"The tree is converting sunlight into magic. Its not the first to do so. The Kalpa tree, Yggdrasil, very select Lotus trees."

"You can have Lotus trees?" I asked, my mind racking for any reference and finding none. Urahara sat down, his cane swinging back and forward in his hand.

"Eh sometimes, every hundred to two hundred years they germinate. Hard to find as well. But the point that these trees all had magical properties. Yew trees have very low but reliable magical conducting wood. Our dear tree seems to be rather unremarkable so far but the I'll need to run some tests on the apples of course."

"My powers told me I could make it more powerful if I watered it with more stronger potions. I don't know where to get any right now though." I said with a sigh. I leaned back on a wall. Urahara was quiet for a few seconds.

"Conrad you have to know that despite the idea of a magic tree is not new, the tree you created is the only one that I know that exists today outside of legend as time has taken the rest. If you can say it become more powerful then I am truly excited at what you'll do next. Excited and a little scared."

He got up and walked out the room. Leaving me with the exact same thought.

**SotG**

I was completing the fifth lap around neighbour hood. My lugs burned, my feet hurt and stopped outside the shop.

A window showed up and I read it.

"**Due to diligent exercise your VIT has increased by 1!"**

The neighbour hood was about 8-10 minutes to one end to the other. This was the second time my **VIT **had increased. I started jogging in sweatpants to help sort my thoughts out, this stat raising was a nice bonus. I would have to try skipping rope or jump a few times to see if I could raise my **DEX** up.

As I dismissed the window another one flashed in.

"**You have gained the perk [Living Healthy]!"**

"**[Living Healthy] A jog a day makes the burning go away! **

**Your health regenerates 5 HP every 1 minute."**

I grinned at the window. Now both my MP and HP would regenerate at a slow but steady pace. I'm guessing perks could not level. I would have to find some way of gaining another perk or upgrading the current one to make it better.

"**Status**"

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

**?**

**Level 8**

**Exp needed to level: 436**

**HP 260 **

**MP 144**

**STR 9**

**VIT 10 **

**DEX 6 **

**INT 8 **

**WIS 8**

**LUK 5 **

**Points to spend:35**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions afflicted**

**No bonus granted**

I reflected on my fast grown stat change from a whole two days ago. I had almost double the MP when I fought he legion zombie, well not far off any way. I then double looked at the title section which was still ?. I had totally forgot about the titles I had unlocked when the fight was finished. Too much happening and I was exhausted.

I clicked the space and another window appeared next to the status window. I had three titles inside.

****Apprentice Zombie Slayer****

****Zombie Slayer****

****Near death Winner****

Clicking on the Apprentice Zombie slayer I was given another window with a small description of its passive benefits.

" **Apprentice Zombie slayer**

**Obtained: Kill 50 undead Zombies**

**You have a special interest in killing the undead.**

**30% Damage increase to the undead. This does not included ghosts or spirits.**

**15% less damage from the undead. This does not included ghosts or spirits.**

**STR increased by 5 when fighting undead."**

I felt confused. I hadn't killed 50 zombies, 7 or 9 at most. So how the hell did this title come my way. A thought struck me. The legion zombie was counted as one but according to its own status scan, it was formed of the remaining zombies of the level. Did the my powers not take them forming into one creature into its calculation?

I re read and found the title massively powerful. Against the current undead creatures I could face this made me relatively stronger against the average zombie. Legion zombie might still need some levels to go before I went round 2.

I moved on to zombie slayer.

"****Zombie Slayer****

****Obtained: Kill a monstrous undead creature.****

****You have fought and killed a invasion of a super zombie. What a STAR.****

****Killing the undead now gives you 20% more EXP!"****

I stared at the screen. Holy crap. 20% more? That would help out a lot. So either faster killing or faster levelling. But killing them faster would mean I get EXP faster anyway to a point. But the zombie slayer affects all zombies. I could get 20% more EXP on Legion. Obviously I was meant to get apprentice before zombie slayer but eh.

I clicked the last title.

**"**Near death Winner****

****Obtained: Survive a win with an enemy 15 or more levels stronger with low health.****

****Death seeker or just careless? Who knows? Who cares? Have a title!****

****When your health is 20% or lower you deal 20% more damage!"****

High risk for high output. It seemed like a stupid title to use or try to use. But at a flick of hand I can change titles. If was facing a enemy who was kicking my ass. Change title and be 20% stronger. Then change to another when I got health back. But I definitely planned to not to use title on purpose if I could help it.

"I take it from the gestures you're doing more of your power, either that of there is a fly you can't get rid off." The deep voice made me jump as it emerged from above.

Yoruichi was sitting on fence above me.

"Yeah checking a few things out., what's up?" She yawned and nodded to the setting sun.

"We're going to the other side of town for tonight's session. Might as well head off now before its dark." I nodded and headed towards the shop.

"Give me a minute." Her voice followed me.

"I'll give you two since tonight is going to be interesting."

**SotG**

**"The Night Jaw! Find and destroy the hollow haunting the train station at night!**

**Success: 500 EXP**

**Failure: none."**

The Karakura train station was mostly unused at night, its darkened locomotives were dead for the night, empty and silent.

The entire station and its network of rails seem to emanate the same feeling.

"The train is only used during the day. Only five on each track trains operate as well. five forward whilst the other five go back. The town isn't big enough to require more but keep several for back use in case they break." Yoruichi explained, her voice swallowed in the silence.

Tonight we were here because Yoruichi had been passing by and found residue energy of a stronger than norm energy. Plus listening to several law enforcing officials and behind the door talk of people going missing at the train station.

"So they just tell you these things?" I asked quietly.

"Nobody minds a cat. They'll tell them everything or talk around about anything when its just a cat. It isn't just spiritual powerful people that are going missing. Its everyone which is why this takes importance over usual hollow activity."

"Does it matter who they eat?" Yoruichi jumped on a bench.

"Yes. A hollow who only targets spirits and spiritual aware or powerful people takes time to find their prey. A hollow who eats anyone will decimate a town in days if not stopped. I told you the Shinigami who works this town is a muscle bound idiot who only cares for a good fight. No skill in detecting or tracking hollows what so ever. He depends on the soul society to alert him to particular tricky hollows. Thankfully the rotation of the shifts are coming up and a new Shinigami will take over soon" She said. Her opinion on the issue quite clear.

"So why hasn't the soul society detected this hollow?" I said eyeing the dark spots around us. Her tail flicked.

"I can only assume it appears to feast then hides until night fall next day. Most hollows don't care to have such tact or planning. Still from what I sense it isn't much stronger than last few you fought." Her tone was clam and relaxed my own nerves. She closed her eyes and I assume searched with her mind. If the hollow was around, she sense it.

"Its here, but its not revealed it self. Hollows can hide in the hollow side of the spirit realm to give it self an ambush advantage. They can vaguely sense what lies on the human side so it can do primitive plans." As she spoke,a figure emerged from the concrete wall of the ticket station about 15 feet away.

It was humanoid.

The night jaw as my power had dubbed it, touched the ground lightly, white feet with claws. A long white robe danced around its body. White like the rest of its body the robe stirred lightly around its feet from a gentle breeze. The pseudo clothes covered its body and arms. The sleeves covered its hands hiding them from sight. Its mask was of human with long curved horns, it had no hair or other marks, its eyes were sealed over by thin white lids. It had no mouth or nose.

It shook as on its forehead a third eye ripped open. It was black with sick yellow pupils. It eye darted side to side without moving its head. It was disturbing how much movement the eye had without disturbing the rest of the body. It focused on Yoruichi and I and stepped forward.

It raised one limb and instead of a hand, a bell was grown from its left arm. It hung from a ring that connected to its arm.

Night Jaw rung the bell with a single crystal clear ring and my vision blur. My head was suddenly burning. I clutched at my head and fell to my knees. I heard another ring and felt the pain increase, my heart twisted. I covered my ears with both hands trying to scream but failing. I felt a weight on my shoulder and a wave of energy washed over me and the pain vanished.

"..ot real! Its not real, do you hear me?" Yoruichi's voice suddenly became real. I saw her jump down and face the hollow hissing.

"Not real? But it hurt. How can it not be real." I asked, trying to stand and nearly falling over.

"Do you feel pain or take any damage?" She asked and I opened my mouth then paused.

No I didn't, my powers didn't say any HP was lost. I double checked the status window and for she was right. Still full health.

The hollow stood where it was before, tilting its head at Yoruichi.

"I shook your system with my energy. It uses illusions but they're impressive but fragile. Being a cat saved me from the attack, seeing as cat ears don't work exactly the same as peoples. Any energy usage on or from you is enough to break it. I see how its stopping people from cry for help, you even forgot to make any noise when it attacked you but what is it doing with the people, where are the bodies, the mess or blood?" She asked, her tone dark.

I stood and looked at it.

**"Observe"**

**"Night Jaw Lv 11**

**HP: 1000 MP: 670(700)**

**Basic Hollow – Technique based**

**This hollow is not fast or strong but it makes up by ringing a bell that can disable several enemies at once with pain. Its hunger is never sated."**

It didn't really seem to be eating them, having no mouth and all. I raised one hand fired a energy bolt. It smacked into the hollow and it took a step back.

**115 Damage!**

Night jaw's eye looked down at the burned whiteness of its robe, a muffled scream emanated from it and it rang the bell again. I felt the pain but shot another energy bolt. The pain was again broke and vanished instantly.

The ball flew at it and just as was about to hit its robes flew open and instead of a torso, a large mouth connected its legs, arms and head. It was side ways, two rows or serrated teeth on both left and right side. The ball flew in and it snapped its teeth together. There was paused .

**Hollows health restored by 110!**

My own mouth fell open.

"It eat my attack."

Yoruichi eyes narrowed as she inspected the creatures open body.

"This explains it. Its got an advance devouring ability. Hollows have been seen to eat people and grow stronger within minutes. It doesn't have a stomach in there. That mouth is its hollow hole. Any energy that goes in there it will devour unless its too powerful. Basic hollow 101, aim for the head Conrad."

I nodded but as I ran around its side, it just rotated. I fired another energy bolt and ran as its mouth opened. Its torso just swallowed my attack and before I could line up a side shot the mouth snapped around, ready for another meal. I aimed high for the head., the energy ball look it was about to hit when Night Jaw bent its head backwards until it vanished behind the gaping maw of its body.

It overshot and smashed into the building behind.

I studied its movement just as it rang the bell again and stepped closer. I raised my hand as the pain shot over me.

"**Life Drain**" The red aura envelope it and it paused for a split second and then walked forward.

**25 Damage!**

**HP restored by 25!**

Well that was handy. Level 14 and it still lacked particular damage. 1000 HP was going to awhile with 20 damage alone. I moved as it got close. I had no intention of being close to those teeth. I needed a decent back attack. I needed to make sure it couldn't follow me with that mouth of its.

I idea struck me and I pulled out the bind chain from my inventory. Yoruichi made a sound of approval.

"Good idea. Do you know how to use it?"

I held the chain with both hands and powered my energy through my hands into the beads. The golden beads glowed.

"Think I got it." I twisted my arm behind my back threw the beads in a wide arc towards the hollow. It once again opened its mouth to swallow but the beads snapped around its body, sliding over its arms and pinning them to Night Jaw's body, Forcing the mouth closed.

It stretched to break the beads but as it was about loosing them, the beads pushed its arms back down and tightened like a lease. I wasted no time.

**"Power Jump"**

I jump up and over the hollow. Its body unable to follow. As I landed a window appeared.

"Due to a hobby of jumping your DEX has increased by 1!"

I held my arm above my head and focused energy.

**"Soul Spear"** I said quietly.

The long narrow shaft grew from ether side of my hand and then solidified. The whole process taking 10 seconds. Without the javelin to help the skill seemed more awkward to handle, the spear barely having anything solid to actually touch let alone hold.

The beads glowed brighter with effort to contain the hollow. Just as the first bead snapped I flung the spear. It pierced through the head and lifted Night Jaw off its feet.

**"1500 Damage!**

**Back attack!**

**Bound!"**

The spear pinned it into a disconnected train car. It hung there, its legs kicking in protest before it went slack and dissolved into spirit particles. I sighed and sat down on the ledge of the platform.

**300 EXP gained!**

**Quest completed! Defeat Night Jaw!**

**500 EXP gained!**

**You reached level 9!**

**45 Stat points to spend!**

I dismissed the notifications.

Yoruichi soft feet making no noise as she approached.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and breathed, the adrenaline leaving me in a rush.

"Good, you handled your self well. Attacked, failed and planned accordingly. A good warrior can adapt and learn in the battlefield as well as in controlled environments." She said as she started to walk away. I got up and followed her.

"Yeah but if I didn't have the chain I be screwed. I need to develop a bind spell or skill." I complained. She hummed in agreement.

"Take that as your lesson tonight. Make one, adapt, grow and so on. Now lets go back. Unless we run into any other hollows we can take it easy tonight. I don't think we..." Yoruichi words died off. She stopped walking all together. I made it a few more steps before I looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Feeling a bit worried.

"Do you see that Conrad?" She said, her voice full of incredulous disbelief. I followed her gaze and blinked once then twice.

A door stood in the middle of the tracks. Around its edges fairy lights illuminated the red wood and gold handle. It was perfect rectangle with no other marks on it. It stood in mid-air by itself.

"What the hell is that?" I asked her, she didn't reply. It wasn't there when we were approaching but as we went past it we could see it. I walked back until the door vanished. It was paper thin from the side. Only the door knob sticking out gave it away. I walked further back. The door vanished completely only visible from a certain direction.

I circled again and got closer.

A window appeared.

**"Random event found!"**

**"Would you like to take on the challenge [No-Face, No-challenge]?**

**Y/N"**

Oh fudge.

****SotG****

****Holy crap guys this took awhile. Sorry for the wait but I put in some extra content and words for y'all. Hope you like and any questions, review or PM!****

****Ciao!****


	11. Chapter 11

**Spirit of the Gamer!**

**Chapter 11 guys. I'm feeling good about this chapter. I just want to thank you all for the support and reviews. The PM have been really fun to respond to! Its common to have an author respond so much to you guys? And on that note, any questions feel free to pm me or leave a review. I will not be upset or negative about honest criticism, they only help me.**

**SotG**

"**Bonus Door level 1- 100**

**Class: Sub-Boss**

**Remaining Duration: Indefinite**

**This door will open access to a challenger to grind your mettle against. It could be any enemy and its level is random. Within reason of course."**

"**[Observe] has levelled up!**

"Leave it alone!" Yoruichi's voice bit into me. I blinked as I realised I had started to reach out for the brass round door knob. I back stepped quickly. Yoruichi stalked closer to the door. Her ears flat against her head. Her tail flicked in agitation.

"Sorry, I didn't even mean to try to open it. Did I? I don't think I did..." I trailed off. My head felt fuzzy. I took another step away from the door. Then another. Every step made my head feel clearer.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Stand back for now. I don't know what is behind this door but its hard to keep a track of. It feels strong and now its much weaker." She sat and closed her eyes.

"It feel likes fog, no shape or details. It's like it hasn't decided what exactly what it wants to be." Yoruichi's voice felt tense beyond anything I've heard from her before, which wasn't much to be fair.

"My powers said it let out something of random strength. It might be stronger than the legion zombie I fought before." I blinked more clarity into my head. If I stared at the door too long the things got hazy.

"Its affecting me Yoruichi, I can't focus around it." I kept walking further away. This sudden loss of metal stability was freaking me out.

"Its gone." I stopped and looked slowly over my shoulder at Yoruichi trying to minimize eye contact with the hypnotic wood. She was right. The door had been erased from existence like it had never been there. Yoruichi walked through the air where it hovered previously.

"Where did it g- Whoa!" As I drew closer again the door reappeared, starting at the door frame at the top, it bled into view and Yoruichi jumped back. I paused and took a single step back.

The door vanished. I took a step forward and it reappeared.

I hopped back and forward. The door blinked in and out like a demented light bulb. The fading took some time for it to completely vanished

A not so polite cough interrupted my rather enjoyable hopping. I turned with a sheepish grin on my face to see Yoruichi sitting there.

"If you're ready then we can head back. I do not want to release a monster of questionable power loose outside of Urahara's shop. He would never forgive me for not letting him see such a phenomenon with his own eyes. However the door should remain relatively undisturbed as long as you do not go near it." It was casual but the silent command was easy enough to hear. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm quite happy to keep it close just now." The black cat nodded once and started to trot off.

"This night was more exciting than I anticipated. I guess it can't be helped but do try and not rip any more doors in the fabric of reality." Her voice was I dare say 'catty'.

"I'll do my best."

**SotG**

As the door began to fade, the door knob turned once, twice and a third time. The door was half way gone when it cracked open and a slither of darkness pooled out and vanished under a near by train cart.

It was all silent and quick. The door vanished to never return, its purpose complete. A yes of a sort was said and a challenger had emerged.

**SotG**

As the cat and I turned into the front area of the shop we both stopped short. Urahara was on the porch waving off a figure . Her short black hair frame her face with some strands dancing on her forehead. Her light skin reflected the moonlight eerily. Her large eyes a odd colour of violet. A striking sword hilt was fastened tight to her black robe. The persons robe brushed her ankles and sandals covered her feet with white sock like fabrics covered her feet. The girl wasn't very tall. I wasted no time.

"**Observe**"

"**Rukia Kuchiki Lv 55 **

**Shinigami**

**Unranked Officer of the 13 Division **

**STR – 35**

**VIT - 50**

**DEX - 55**

**INT - 90**

**WIS - 60**

**LUK - 23**

**Rukia is an officer belonging to the 13 division of the soul society. A division represented by the snow drop flower. Rukia hails from the noble house of Kuchiki who adopted her when she was younger. Her personality is business like and firm but with the her ice exterior beats a lonely heart. Not that will save you from her ice cold blade if you anger her. She is on a mission to protect the town of Karakura. **

**Strengths: Zanpakuto(Shikai form unlocked), Kido spells, Stubborn heart. **

**Weakness: Hand to hand combat, Speed, Sacrificial nature."**

Her stats for a potentially 150 hundred year old were kinda low but I reserved judgement until I could start seeing passives, buffs and equipment increases. It was a good chance her stats were off the scale in compared to myself. Plus they might change when she released her shikai. So many unknowns.

My eyes tracked her and went she was about to pass me she stopped. Her eyes locked on to mine. To her credit her face showed no obvious emotion. I better make a good first impression I guess.

"_Have a safe trip._" I said quietly and dipped my head in a small bow. Rukia's eyed widened then quickly settled. She returned the bow and walked away. Her feet betrayed no sound. As soon as Rukia passed the first street lamp her form vanished.

I stared slightly longer before heading closer to Urahara.

I didn't want to think she had just met her reason for dying in a few weeks. By existing I could end hers.

I shook my head lightly. Negative thought ahoy.

"I think you spooked her Conrad." Urahara said off handedly as he opened the door for Yoruichi. I looked back at the empty street. I looked up at an almost full moon. My time was running short. Ichigo was soon to be destiny's toy. Rukia would commit the crime that would reveal a hundred year plot in the making. I just had to be ready.

"I think she looked more sad than spooked." I said. Urahara followed my gaze.

"Sadness... I saw that. But look harder next time she might surprise you."

**SotG**

I walked through the towering book shelves both my hands splayed out with my finger tips I stopped as a window popped up.

"**Plumbing for the Novice – Skill book**

**No requirements.**

**Would you like to learn? **

**Y/N"**

I dismissed the window and placed the book in a shopping cart. That was the sixth book in there now. I had been given directions to a local book shop after proving to Urahara I could hold a decent conversation in Japanese and read at a older child's level. I had pointed out that I could learn any skill book be it magical or any average 'how to...' book.

Urahara fished out a few Yen notes and told me to go crazy. I smelled cooking apple pie form the kitchen so I assume Urahara had found more apples ripened from the tree this morning and this was his round about way of paying for the apples. He had every right not to since I hadn't planned on the tree but I appreciated the gesture.

When I accepted the money a counter that I had never seen appeared with the same amount of money I just got. 5000 yen was mine to spend. I never saw the money counter before but I shrugged it off

I was told however not to bring attention to myself by destroying books in public so I was already spending some of my cash.

I left the shop not long after. It was a short trip back home, the street over had a few family run business, I suppose Urahara shop was one of them, a family home. Home because that is what the Urahara shop had become in the few short days I had awoken in this world. Closing the door behind me and hauling my shopping bag of books to my desk, I sat down.

The room was filled with light as first book vanished.

"**You have learn a new skill!"**

"**Unclog the sink and rescue a royalty! You have learned [Plumbing]!"**

"**[Plumbing](Passive) Lv1 EXP 0.0**

**Passively increases how well you know and handle various piping and installation."**

"**Anti-zombie personal grower! You have learned [Gardening]!**

"**[Gardening](Passive) Lv1 EXP 0.0**

**Passively increases how well you create and maintain urban wildlife."**

As the second book vanished, "So you want to make a garden?", a new window appeared.

"**Due to contentiously gathering of skill books your INT has increased by 1" **

I dismissed all the windows with a big grin. I still hadn't spent any of my points on my stats. If I could increase them all to level 10 this easy then I would start to plan where I want my fighting style to be centred for the major event coming up. I could let things play out until Uryu's hollow game event.

It be prime time to farm exp and keep people safe. But with my current strength hollows took a little time to eliminate. I need to take steps to close that gap. I need to reach the level, figuratively speaking where I run past hollows and dispatch them with a single strike.

I needed to make them trash mobs.

If reading skill books got me free stat points them that book shop was about to have a very valuable customer if I could get a reliable fund income.

By the end I had devoured the last 4 books.

Wood crafting.

Basic electronic repair

Car mechanic

Sewing.

All four basic skills that could barely tell me how to fix buttons and replaced light bulbs but it was a start. After learning another three skills I got another **INT **point for my diligence of learning. I was thinking I got a single point for every three skill books I learned. The life drain plus plumbing plus gardening got my my first one.

**INT** was now a respectful 10, my first stat to reach the double digits. I felt good raising my stats a whole two points in 15 minutes. I didn't want to stop. With the full moon tonight I felt the heavy realization that everything started tonight. Ichigo story was now starting. The very core of the spirit realm is now about to be shaken.

I wanted to match Ichigo's insane growth. I had the means to do so theoretically. Ichigo had the amazing combination of his parents unique souls. I had one power. With time and effort it let me to do what ever I wanted. I just had to throw myself into it.

I wasn't trying to be a hero but I hate myself for not trying.

I made my way down to the basement after dropping in three rather large branches of wood that I got from the sweet apple tree. Most of them were height equal to my shoulders. It had grown slightly and its lower branches fell off as they no longer had proper support. I also borrowed a old kitchen knife he had kicking about.

I sat crossed legged on the dirt I was getting rather use to. I grabbed one of the branches and started to hack at twigs and leaves that were left. Roughly smoothing the branch out I picked an end and started to shave off the end to a single point. Turning and shaving until the entire end look pointy and sharp. I simple cut and made a smooth flat end of the other side.

I stood and looked at my creation. One wooden spear. With the materials at my disposal it was either a bow, which I lacked string, a club or another spear. I was going with the spear just now for the bonuses. Until I found a more sturdy weapon I pretty much had unlimited supply of wood for spears.

"**By doing a special action, a special skill has been created!"**

"**Bang the hammer, paint the canvas! [Crafting] has been created!"**

"**[Crafting](Passive)Lv1 EXP 0.0**

**Since the dawn of time mankind has created tools to compensate for their powerful foes. **

**Passively increases your skill at making items. Other passives may increase specific objects success."**

"I had forgot about this." I mused aloud. This was going to change things. Crafting which encompassed everything possible that could be made. Cooking, weapon smithing, clothing, painting, alchemy, science experiments and who knows what else. I made an apple pie with the apple from the tree then I could right now make a normal pie.

But say with a skill of 100, I could that pie seem divine. The wooden spear in my hands might be smoother, pointer and even magical. I just had to keep at it and see what happens.

"**Observe**"

"**Wooden Spear-Weapon-Spear-Class 2**

**Durability 100/100**

**A spear made from the sweet apple tree. It looks normal but its wood has a slight magical touch. **

**Damage: 9**

**Magic effect: Nature's kiss: Slight nature magic causes + 3 damage to all dead, undead and demonic."**

I made this? I admire the spear in a new light. It looked the same as before but it had this invisible feel to it now. It was magical and I had made it.

I had to remind myself that not a week ago I was normal. Perfectly, amazingly and boringly normal.

I knew it was selfish that I was enjoying the world that would cause countless people pain but right now as I carved the second spear I could hardly wait.

"**[Crafting] has levelled up!" **

The second and third spear were no different than the first but raising the skill was only going to be helpful in the log run.

Storing the spare spears in to the inventory I stood up and raised one hand.

"**ID Create- Zombies**"

**SotG**

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

****Apprentice Zombie Slayer** **

**Level 10**

**Exp needed to level: 1200**

**HP 280 **

**MP 180**

**STR 9**

**VIT 10**

**DEX 8 **

**INT 10 **

**WIS 8 **

**LUK 5**

**Points to spend: 45**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions afflicted**

**Urahara Training basement**

24 zombies it took to level me up. I was still feeling the effort it took to kill them. The new title helped massively. However once I got them down in one hit I was moving to the Zombie Slayer title. 20% was nothing to sneer at when it came to bonus EXP

It was also interesting that money was appearing now. Just single coins, mostly 200 yen coins. From what I had already learned I was getting the UK equivalent of £1 or $1.50, roughly. I had earned myself pocket money killing zombies and it was slow but offered more on future enemies. I could only guess this happened because Urahara had unlocked my money counter. Which ever the reason I wasn't complaining.

I had singled out the level 8 zombies when I could to hurry the process up. I had almost cancelled the whole dungeon when I thought I had stumbled upon a lone zombie. I had realized I was wrong when the cracks and holes in the surround walls began to empty out with the undead. But as I ran to give myself some space I had changed my mind.

It was then I made up a new sport of sort. Zombie horde Sprinting. The zombies weren't slow, well not all of them. Those that were sort of fresh had full mobility had some speed on them. The rotted ones with one leg or hardly any muscle left dragged behind.

I ducked and weaved between any and all cover. The zombies were nimble, hurling themselves over obstacles with fluidity that an alive creature might have trouble emulating. Legs did not bend that way.

The sport was simple in its purpose. It kept me running, it made me think on my toes and it raised my **VIT **and **DEX**. The sheer ground I covered gave me a whole two points in my **VIT** the exercise appropriately burning my lungs out. The navigation, jumping and dodging seem to have a hand in help my raising the **DEX** stat. I found the two stats helped me stay three steps ahead instead of two.

It was nearing the end of this little marathon that I had a idea. The next time I gathered energy in my leg, I spread it through my legs but didn't let it pool in my feet. I let it flood my leg muscles and ligaments. It feel like cool water chilling my from the inside. I used the energy flow with my natural blood and chemicals.

I started to barrel forward quicker than before. My legs a little bit faster, bit longer on the stretch and quicker to react to sudden changes of direction.

A window shot after me when I power jumped over a ridge.

"**Through a special action, a special skill has been created!"**

"**Make the wind eat your dust. [Power Sprint] has been created!"**

"**[Power Sprint](Active)Lv 1 EXP 0.0**

**MP Cost: 20 MP per minute**

**By channelling energy through your legs you can increase your movement speed.**

**Levelling this skill up will increase the amount of speed returned for energy spent."**

Zombies just felt easy with this skill. It wasn't moving faster than the eye could see or vanishing completely but it was a start.

It was here that I cancelled the ID barrier. I didn't want the legion zombie appearing any time soon.

I raised a hand and recast the illusion of dead people.

I needed to expand my arsenal of skills. I have a skills that let me move around the battlefield, skills that let me hit afar but I lacked skills that could prevent deadly enemies chasing after me. I only had one more bead chain and it felt uncomfortable relaying on a one trick item. I also needed status effect spells or binding effects.

I also lacked defensive skills. Healing skills. Minion creatures. I felt really... weak.

I saw a lone zombie not far off. Jumping from one rock cropping to another I avoided small groups of undead. I double checked the surrounding area this time. I definitely didn't want another repeat of zombie hoard sprinting. Just yet anyway.

I focused my hand at the zombie and pushed energy out. A small wisp of energy trailed out my fingers. Without a spell to give it purpose it floated feebly. I tried to make it bend one way or the other but had no real luck. The magic barely obeyed me outside my body. My **INT **was 10 but for actual proper manipulation I needed a much higher level control. I swiped the energy from existence. All my spells seem to have difficulty operation outside my physical shell.

Energy bolt seemed to be the sole exception. I gave the magic purpose upon its creation because I knew what it should do and it was simple enough, move and exploded. Life drain was an art simple in its execution, pull at the defenceless energy and then devour it.

This wisp of magic energy needed further improvement before I could give it purpose. Without sacrificing all my points into **INT **I didn't really see an alternative. I stood and pulled my new spear out from gamer space.

Study and study I guess. Find more skill books if I could. Do intellectual skills. I jumped down and landed with the spear buried chest deep into the zombie. It tried to roar but I had punctured its lungs.

**157 Damage! **

My spear mastery was a even level 9 now. Offering me a 24% damage increase on top the magical enchantment on the weapon damage x my **STR + **spear mastery plus the three from natures kiss enchantment. It rocked out to a pretty decent 122 damage. Then the apprentice zombie hunter title kicked in and raised my **STR **by 5 and gives me a 30% increase on top.

It all added up to a whopping 157. Four hits could kill a level 5 zombie. Not bad for a weapon I crafted myself. I yanked the spear and smashed the flat end into its skull

**188 Damage!**

**Critical!**

The zombie flailed wildly. I smashed it another two times, flattening the skull and watched it turn to dust. Leaving behind another soul shard and more money.

"**[Spear Mastery] has Levelled up!"**

"**By reaching new levels of power a new perk has been unlocked!"**

"**It no longer feels like a stick but a weapon! [Spear Novice] has been unlocked!"**

"**[Spear Novice](Passive)**

**All spear related skills has their MP cost reduced by 20%**

**Level required to wield all spears has been reduced by 5.**

**Spear related crafting has 10% more chance to be successful.**

**Minor energy manipulation through spears has been unlocked!"**

My mouth dropped open. Spear mastery had just hit level ten and given me a massive boon for grinding it. I closed my mouth before someone caught me looking like an idiot. I assume all weapons gave similar boons. Sword novice perk, bow novice perk and so on.

The last sentence was vague. Minor manipulation? I channelled energy through my spear via my palm. Nothing obvious happened until I moved it ad it left a blue haze behind it.

"Groovy." I said aloud, waving the spear like a child with a sparkler. I cut the flow of energy, I would have to experiment what I exactly could do with minor energy in my spear, I doubt glowing after effects were massively damaging. Moth hollows might be either funny or horrifying to fight however.

I cancelled the ID barrier again. I really needed to hurry and develop the time barrier that would slow down time with the barrier. The massive potential training it offered made me giddy.

I pulled out a small tin bowl, it was a tarnished gold colour in the centre was a small circular hole. Placing it on a semi flat rock at waist height I lit a white candle and placed it in the small hole in the bowl.

The small flame waved back and forward with the gentle breezes that drifted between the four walls of the basement.

I had decided to try odd ideas and see where they went. Magic was pretty awesome but I was lacking control for pure magic energy right now. I was hoping however to branch to less... control straitened type of magic.

I stretched my hand out and let my energy flow slowly to the flame. When the thin wisp was floating near the wick I paused.

What now? Theoretically I had guessed by moving the fire or interacting with it in any way for hopefully give a fire manipulation or fire boon perk. But how did one go about interacting with the flame with magic?

I took a breath and closed my eyes. Thoughts made my mind loud and distracting. I took another breath and just tried to focus on my extended palm. I could feel my energy leaving my corporeal form. I let myself feel along the thin string. The feeling was alien but alive. I was taking a small roller-coaster ride without moving at all.

I reached the end of the thread and my feeling of motion stopped. I knew my thought process was at the wick but I didn't feel any heat or pain. Could you burn magic? I pushed the thought from my consciousness.

I ignored the wick, the melting candle, the wind, my own body and hardest of all, I ignored the magic.

I floated space. Trying to feel anything at all. Perhaps it was an effort in futile. I clenched my hands, face scrunched tightly like I was eating a lemon. Why was this so hard? Fire was bright, hot and alive. You can't miss it. Not physically. Spiritually however, what was physical fire? A source of energy output. Insignificant. Pointless. Ignorable, Perhaps there in lies the problem.

I relaxed and brought myself back to awareness but not leaving the magical thread tying myself and the candle together like fated lovers.

I let the thread be part of me and not just my magic. It started as an itch on my fore head, a clammy palm, sweat running down my back. I swallowed but found my mouth bone dry. My body began to alert me to something that wasn't quite right. It was growing fast ad it was now hurting.

Not hurting, this pain was burning me. I opened my eyes to find my skin red and the air around me steaming as it breached the room temperature. The thread of blue energy was on fire and it was following the string into my palm and into me. I cut the thread and dropped backwards.

**30 Damage Taken!**

**Status: Burned!**

I panicked and opened the status menu and clicked on the little fire icon next to my head.

"**Burned: Status effect obtained by endure a fire attack or being in a dangerous area. **

**Duration: 14.59.55 (Hour/minute/second)**

**Fire damage: 10 HP every 5 minutes.**

**Healing effects reduced by 50%**

**Fire damage increased by 25%**

**Water/Cold Damage reduced by 25%**

**Antidote: various spells, remedies, magical potions"**

For hells bells. If this was burned I hate to see poisoned. Status effects weren't usually this bad in games. I was about to go ask for help when another window appear.

"**Playing with fire**

**You got fire licking at your heart but are you good enough to keep it there?**

**Survive the full duration of Burned status!**

**Success: Untrained Fire Affinity **

**Failure: Burn resistances + 2**

**Warning: Every obtained elemental affinity makes next element acquisition harder."**

Well there was what I wanted. I only had to survive 15 hours of burning pain to make fire bending a real possibility

No.. instead lets say 900 minutes of warmness. Its all about perspective after all.

I start climbing the ladder up. I was about to reach the top when the mother of all heart burn erupted from my chest, I almost let go and just curled up in a ball while hanging on. It lasted 5 seconds then vanished.

"Son of... ah..." I took a deep breath.

"That hurt." I said calmly and move back into the shop. Darkness light up by the pale moon greet me. A single lantern was alight at the entrance. Urahara was sitting outside. Sitting instead of laying. Something serious then.

"Hows it going?" I said by way of greeting. He looked at me.

"You look cooked. But I'm sure you've done something odd again..." He said trailing off. Urahara was really off tonight. I was about to ask him what was up when a splitting energy level washed over the town. Spiritual energy. Loud, forceful, powerful.

"What the hell?" I said looking at the direction of the other side of town. Urahara looked down and his face was devoured by shadows. His voice was absolutely weary.

"Things beyond your knowing are beginning tonight Conrad. I only hope you are ready for the chaos that is coming." He stood and walked back in to the shop.

"Excuse me, I have a gigai to make." I stared after him. For for the first time I saw not a mad scientist or powerful captain or even eccentric shop keeper.

I saw a very old and regretful man.

I turned back to the moon light sky.

"The sword of fate falls." I said then clenched my hands and leaned against the wall as fire burned my veins to ash. Perhaps I was also under the edge of destiny?

But who dropped it?

**SotG**

**Merry Christmas! How was that? Too short? Plot coming to quick? To many unbelievable skills? **

**Stay tuned!**

**Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Spirit of the Gamer!**

**Happy new year guys. Lets just jump right in shall we?**

**SotG**

I walked forward at a hurried paced. My eyes swept back and forward looking in the shadows of the buildings for white masks and bloody teeth. I didn't actually know where I was going. A rough direction sure but still I felt like an idiot heading in a general direction.

I opened the quest window again and paused as my heart heated up again.

**-10 HP!**

I found out that you don't get used to pain. Not really. You get use to keep doing things while the pain hits. The feeling of burning subsided as a reread my new quest.

"**Spirited Away**

**Time limit: 1 hour and 39 minutes left.**

**Rukia Kuchiki is heading towards the Urahara shop. The hollow after her has a different idea about that. Support and assist Rukia and help her reach the shop!**

**Success: Affinity with Rukia increased by 100"**

I honestly had no idea if she ran in to trouble in canon. I knew despite not having her Shinigami powers, Rukia could still fireball things to death. But still, having the majority of your soul power removed is going to make you feel a bit off on your best of days. The quest appeared just as I was about to head inside and wait off the burned status. Wonderful timing o my powers part.

I was vaguely heading towards the source of the spiritual wave from earlier. I was a good 15 minutes away from the shop now. I was hoping that like most people, Rukia would do the simplest form of travelling, a straight line. If she had studied and learned the town then theoretically she would know exactly where Ichigo's home was in regards to the Urahara shop.

There was a few problems with the idea that I run in to her.

First, she was a spirit. She could be running through every building and physical object. I had no idea if I already past her or not.

Second, I had no idea if I could fight in my current state. Normally injuries I would work with but the burning came then went and if it acted up just as I was about to dodge or attack then I be chow food for the hollow that was after her.

Fortunately before I could poke more holes in my brilliant plan. I ran into Rukia as I turned the corner. Well, technically I ran through her. I stumbled as her energy form washed over me. I heard her gasp but didn't really have the time to reassure her as the few steps past her a giant centipede hollow opened its mouth to catch me.

I power jumped over its head at an angle since I wasn't standing straight up. I cannonballed over its body with was easily the size of a public bus. I bounced of its carapace near its tail and smacked into the ground rolling.

**-15 HP**

I jumped up as the hollow turned to look at me. Its endless amount black needle like legs all rippled in unison. Almost like in anticipation. It skull was round with its mouth in a triangle shape. Rows and rows of crooked teeth nestled in there. Two furry antennas sprouted from its otherwise hard mask.

The body was of purple under flesh and white amour skin on top. It body divided into five sections that hooked together the same way a train and its carriages. It started drooling as it looked between me and Rukia.

Choices oh choices.

"Run you idiot!" Rukia, her anger fuelled by panic and fear. I stood and worked my arm joints.

"I was until I ran into you." I snapped back. I never took my eyes of the hollow. Obvious underside weakness but the legs made that a risky choice. The amour on top my prove rather difficult. So head it was.

I wiped out my spear and put a reminder to never say that out loud. I held the wooden weapon and let my energy flow into it. What did spear mastery say about energy manipulation?

I swung my spear in arc as the hollow scuttled towards me. The tip glowed, leaving energy where it trailed and when it finished making a crescent moon shape it glowed. The thin half moon solidified and shot off towards the hollow, making my aim veer off wildly. That recoil was a bitch.

It whistled and sliced through its tail section of body just where two amour sections met. It screeched as the round body separated from the main host. About a hundred or so legs flailed before going limp and vanishing in to dust.

"**A new skill has been create-**

I stopped reading as the hollow scrambled up the side of the building and hung there. I stumbled as fire flushed through my veins.

**-10 HP!**

The now four part centipede looked pissed. Good. I fired a life drain, it froze as the red energy began to swallow it.

**HP increased by 12!**

If this ended up being a dragged out battle I could see life drain levelling pretty fast.

I ran to Rukia as the hollow shook of the effect and tried to grab her hand. I past right through her.

"The hell?" I tried again and she looked annoyed and started running the way I originally came. I followed naturally.

"I'm a spirit, even idiots know you can't touch spirits if you're a human." Rukia say with exasperation.

"Except I was touching that hollow just fine." I said looking back as I was rapidly out running her. She looked exhausted in her white rob.

"I don't know how you did that but don't put Shinigami and hollow together. We're nothing like those monsters. Their energy is twisted and wild. Different to us is in almost every way. Plus it was going to eat you. It can made itself solid enough to do that." she said as her breath started to spiral into panting. But she made sense. My experience was limit to one spirit that I didn't actually touched. Hollows were another fish altogether.

Now I had found flaw number three. I had no way to actually help her move faster. Or did I? I opened my inventory. Keeping my eye on where I was going I pulled out my last binding prayer bead chain.

I charged it and flung it around her. It passed through her and fell limp. Rukia snapped her head at me.

"That felt like a binding spell. What are you doing human?" I never noticed before when watching the show that when Rukia felt scared she acted like a member of the noble house she came from. High, haughty and scared. But from what? The hollow or what she had done tonight?

"Its a binding chain. I was hoping to make us go faster but since I cant actually touch you I was hoping this could be our bridge but it does only effect malevolent spirits..." I thought furiously as we dashed around another corner. The scuttling behind us was getting louder.

Rukia looked annoyed.

"Do I look malevolent? Hardly. Malevolent beings are made from pain, grief, anger-" and she went on lecturing me as we ran for our life's. It was kind of endearing. I thought about what she said however. Anger eh?

"Are you sure? That hair style was so evil I 100% sure you were evil." I said casually. I was going to regret this. Rukia almost stumbled on to her face, she righted her self at the last second.

"What did you just say? How dare-" she began outrage.

"Then again you're so short I don't think there is enough space for much evil either. Sorry my mistake, I mean you are very vertically challenged." I leapt a small chain fence one handed. Rukia just steam rolled through it."

"Stop it. Cease your garbage and I may not kill you here and now." Her eyes looked strained around the edges and her hands were balled into fists of fury.

Weak point discovered. Aiming all lasers for critical attack.

"Sorry did you say something? I couldn't hear you all the way up here." A sound escaped her mouth like a rabid bear. I turned just at the right time to see her lunge at me. The prayer beads didn't passed through her this time. She was now placed in holy bondage over my back. What an age we live in.

I power jumped on to a small buildings roof and turned. Rukia spewed profanity at me. I felt my ears go red. She was going to kill me. Slow and painfully. But I suppose she would have to catch me first.

The centipede hollow stared up at us. Drool dropped from its gaping maw. The concrete below sizzled like acid has just spilled on to it. It rushed forward. I took a few steps back, reading my body to make another jump.

"Put me down now! Right now or I'll bite your neck and make you bleed out." Harsh but I compiled and she stood there still bound looking ready to rant/lecture me again. Then the hollow crashed over the edge and towards us.

"Pick me up, pick me up!" Rukia screeched in to my ear. I sighed loudly then slung her over my back and held on one handed to one of the prayer beads chains. I moved a second later, jumping to another roof nearby. I eyed the surrounding buildings I spotted a structure that pointed my way. I hauled ass and jumped again.

A window appeared over the skill window that I still haven't had time to read.

**Power jump has levelled up!**

Peachy. Froggy leap distance was added on to my normal power jumps but I wasn't about to turn it down. Rukia voice sudden shouted out.

"Go left!" I listened without hesitation. The hollow shot past me. It crashed on another buildings roof nearby. Its turned and snarled at me. Where the hell did that speed come from?

"**Observe**"

"**Needle Bug Lv 8**

**HP: 500, 100, 100 MP: 50**

**Basic Hollow – Power-Speed type**

**This hollow body is separated into 5 parts. Each part that it loses increases it speed drastically."**

I saw what it meant. The hollow had cannibalised its own body leaving it with only 3 parts. It has chomped its own ass to catch up to us. Great.

"Observe what? Are you listening to me?" I remembered the spirit girl on my back.

"Nothing. It sped up by losing some weight. Its faster now." I said quietly. The hollow crawled up water tanked to see us better. The roof it landed on was slightly lower than ours. A supermarket with people in it. Great.

Rukia body stilled.

"We can't escape?" I shrugged. I readied myself to move in a instant.

"I say we're evenly matched now but even if make perfect movements and dodges..." I trailed off. The hollow tightened itself like a snake ready to strike. Rukia had no trouble seeing the problem.

"...It will just detach more parts. Anything less than two parts will make it too fast for us." she finished with a voice that told me she was rapidly going through any and all plans in her head. Truthfully I still had a few ideas.

**MP: 133**

Plenty left to burn. I jumped to the ground and sprinted.

"We're about to move a lot quicker so don't panic." I shouted as my legs began to glow.

"Just keep moving and if I tell you to dodge I expect you to dodge! The only reason I'm carrying on the charade is because you had the ability to move faster than I could on my own in this state." Rukia grudgingly admitted. It looked like it cost her to admit weakness.

"Aye aye captain." I piped cheerfully. Then we shot off. We were now covering ten of my normal steps in three or less. The hollow fell behind and almost vanished. Then it screeched in pain and shot towards us. It only had one part now and it was keeping steady with us. I dodged cars, bikes, fences and people.

None of which seem to notice me until I was already vanishing down the street. The journey back was taking time as every time we started to head in a straight line the bloody hollow would gain on us and I would have to detour. It had only been 4 minutes or so but my mana was getting depleted at an even pace. But like all things I seem to do there was a benefit.

**Power Sprint has levelled up!**

**Power Sprint has levelled up!**

**Power Sprint has levelled up!**

I was feeling the increase even after only 3 levels. I dashed up the side of a small building and kept going.

"This needs to end." I shouted over the wind rushing past.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Was shouted back at me. I had an idea but it was stupid and dangerous. So naturally I went for it.

"Tell me when its a few feet behind us!" I said as I started to slow. I felt Rukia's head snapped around to look at me.

"Are you crazy?" She said heatedly. I shrugged again,which was harder than you think when running.

"Possibly, now do it please." I asked again as I cut power sprints power. I yanked out my spear from the inventory. It came free with a swish of air.

"How did you do that? What are you?" Rukia demanded, her tone reflecting that superior covered fear again.

"I'm the best chance you got right now." I answered.

I let energy flow into the spear. I channelled the last of my mana into the spear point. It glowed brightly at the tip. I jumped back down to street level. Abandoned and perfect for what I was about to do. I ran at human speed again along the concrete, I heard the scuttling before Rukia gave me a heads up.

"Its almost upon us. Do whatever you're going to do now!" I took a huge breath and threw Rukia to the side into a row of hedges. She crashed loudly with a yell but the hollow ignored her for the more juicy target. Me. But as I was about to start moving, the hot pain flashed over me unexpectedly.

**-10 HP**

I stumbled and rolled then got and hauled ass.

Just as the hollows teeth were at my ankles I stopped and pivoted the spear right into the open mouth of the hollow. The creature continued along the spear as it was penetrating further. It was going rather well until I realised I couldn't avoid the large needle like tooth that punctured my shoulder. My knees buckled and pain crashed every seasonable thought I had.

**-60 HP!**

The hollow seemed to be feeling the same but it tried to crawl further along the spear to get to me. I focused all my thought on the glow tip deep inside the hollow.

I found out with most, if not all magic that explosions were the easiest thing to make. Tons of energy or materials and a detonator. I supplied the energy and now as I twisted the spear and the glowing tip grated against the inside of some hollow spleen, I supplied a detonator.

The hollow exploded like it had swallowed a bomb. Bits of spirit flesh, wooden bits of my spear and hollow mask splattered against cars, windows and me.

**150 EXP gained!**

I looked like I been paint balling with vampires. Every inch of me was covered in splats of crimson. But then to my relief it all began to dissolve into spirit particles. Leaving no trace of the amazing exploding hollow. A one time show sadly. New windows appeared but I ignored them and got back to the already existing window.

"**Through a special action a special skill has been created!"**

"**One of many moon related skill names to come. [Luna Divider] has been created!"**

"**[Luna Divider][Active] Lv 1 EXP: 0.0**

**MP cost: 10**

**Swipe your weapon in a crescent moon pattern and fire slicing blades.**

**Further levels will increase the power of the skill."**

The move that cut of the first part of the hollow. Great power but big recoil. I moved on to the new window.

"**Point blank devastation! [Tip Bomb] has been created!"**

"**[Tip Bomb][Active] Lv 1 EXP 0.0**

**MP cost: 20**

**Create a small condensed ball of energy that explodes in all directions.**

**Weapon must has a tip.**

**Fingers can be used.**

**Weapon selected takes damage."**

I looked at my half spear. The end where the **[tip bomb] **had been was now reduced to a peeled back smoking crater. I wouldn't be using my fingers thank you very much.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see Rukia standing there still bound in chain, her face was still annoyed but her eyes were darting to my shoulder where a light flow of blood started to stain my new shirt. The wound began to really hurt now. Why do things hurt more when you see them bleeding?

"I can't complain. I'm alive, it isn't." I said while storing the ruined spear. Maybe I could make a repair skill? It be an interesting skill to have handy. Even more so if all my weapons are home made. The whoosh of air caused Rukia to take a step back.

"You made it disappear? You did that before and the energy attack that cut the hollows body off as well. I can sense you're alive and human." Her eyes raked over me as if I has my secrets writing on my forehead or shoes. I raised my hands in a calming gesture.

"We can wait to play the 20 questions game. Are you heading to Urahara's?" I asked as I walked forward towards her. Rukia frowned and tried to back pedal. I touched the beads lightly and they glow slightly before shifted away to dust in the wind. I stepped back to give her space.

"I apologise for my behaviour earlier. I had little choice, you were correct earlier that my chain would not bound you. I had to kinda make you angry." I bowed before her. I did feel bad about the prayer beads but she had zero chance to out run that hollow. So I rather feel guilty than regretful over her death.

"I didn't like it and you'll tell no one if you want to live but I can't deny you saved my life." she said with a sigh. I felt the beginnings of awkward silence settle in so I stuck out my hand.

"Besides the hollow attack, its nice to meet you. My name is Conrad." I said with what I hoped was a winning smile. I'm a people pleaser by nature. I want Rukia to like me by default and more so because of who she was and will be. Rukia raised an eyebrow at the handshake but grasped it regardless. Her hand phased through mine but it was in my mind the gesture that counted.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Her lips turned into a kind of smile that said she had already accept her punishment for her actions tonight and was now enjoying what little pleasures of life had to offer, like shake hands with a stranger.

I turned and beckoned her to follow.

"We're close to Urahara's shop. I need some first aid and you were heading there. Need his help?" I asked curious, I know why but words were feeding her more and more confidence.

"Yes, I need a gigai, a physical vessel to recover from tonight. Normally we spirits can't interact with people and the physical world with any degree of ease but with a gigai we can inhabit a mobile shell." Rukia explained, not in a lecture tone but more friendly. I nodded.

"That guy has everything from stamps to holy grails. He should be able to help you. Free if I offer some part by part playback of tonight. Urahara loves hearing about how people hurt themselves." I said with a grimace that has less to to with the wound and more to do with the fire ache in my chest.

**-10 HP!**!

Rukia took note of my distress and peered closer at my shoulder as we started walking the last few streets. The shoulder still hurt as well I noticed, as the pain rammed up a notch as I paid it some attention.

"I can't see bone but you're losing blood." She said calmly. I sighed.

"Considering that the hollow could of eaten me, I feel like I got off easy." Rukia me a smirk.

"It was a stupid manoeuvre. Offering one self as bait is only effective if you aren't actually bait."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I risk my life for someone." I replied with a smile to show I meant no harm with my words. Her smirk faltered before she turned and looked away from me.

She was right but at the time I didn't really have other options. We turned the last corner and saw the shop. The silence that followed us as we headed into the garden was more for Rukia's benefit. Her eyes looked distant and troubled. I wanted to say cheer up and don't let thoughts of punishment from your brother and the soul society bother you.

But it kinda defeats the purpose of keeping a low profile on the future knowledge. Realistically I knew that things had changed out of control but certain actions could still happen and it was those actions that would save us all.

I could of stopped Rukia from meeting Ichigo. Removed the hero and took his place, let Ichigo have his normal life. But I also know the Ichigo is made of stuff that I would never be.

When it came down to it, I wasn't immature enough to think even with my powers that I could risk everything by being someone I wasn't. Ichigo had his down moments and took attitude about authority to a whole new level but he ran head first into soul society for the woman walking next to me. That is with not knowing anything.

The unknown is scarier than any potential future. Take me for example, I don't know what will happen if I keep existing. I could cause some many things to happen and at the same time not happen. That terrifies me.

"**Quest completed!**

**Spirited Away**

**Affinity gained with Rukia: 100+"**

We stood in front of the shop door. I slid it open and beckoned my spirit guest inside. The shop remained as it ever was. Urahara opened the door that lead into the house. He looked composed as ever with a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Coming home late, bleeding all over the place, bring girls home with him and not even an apology? Oh Tessai where did I go wrong with him?" Urahara said over his shoulder. I puffed my cheeks before blowing the air out. Rukia looked more scandalised than I did.

"Excuse me? I am here on business, not some.." the words failed her for a second or two.

"Indecent lust!" She finished, her face red with anger. I bite my lip. She had just made a huge mistake.

Urahara smiled reached jaw cracking levels.

"I didn't say that you were but what thoughts you have in that pretty head of yours." He snapped the fan to cover his smile and walked into the house. Rukia's body vibrated with fury.

"I'll kill him." She growled and stalked after him. I was left there standing, still bleeding and burning from the inside.

"You're welcome? Hello? I'm feeling kinda faint."

**-10 HP**

"I'll help myself, I guess."

**SotG**

"The little bird saves the poor dead girl. Is she dead or just a spirit, who cares? Ah well doesn't matter, it could have been more bloody but it wasn't a totally waste of my night."

Opposite the Urahara shop, on top of an apartment complex , sat a figure with their legs dangling over the edge of the roof. The moonlight above was swallowed by the shadows that shifted under its naked skin. The darkness flowed under its skin like it was barely contained by thin see through skin. There was no features on its body or face. It was thin enough if it had any bones they be prominent.

Where eyes should be was more stretched skin. Its mouth was a thin tear wear dark shadows leaked into the air and vanished in the wind. It stood and stretched.

"Well I hate to stalk and leave but I got to make some new friends. But I'll be back my cute little lamb. Don't go doing anything fun until I get back!" It leaned back on a heel and wagged a finger at the shop. It laughed and shadows filled the air. It walked away, its hands swinging. It voice dropped an octave as it melted into the shadowed ground.

"I'll be back very soon."

**SotG**

I yawned loudly in the kitchen. I glared at the sun and all its cheery light through the window. It was roughly mid-day now and I hated everyone that wasn't quiet or coffee. Speaking of, a steaming cup was placed before courtesy of Ururu. I smiled and rubbed her head with affection, well maybe I didn't hate everything.

I ended up being ushered to my room as Rukia and Urahara ended up talking business when we got inside. Apparently only those in the triple digit age could participate in grown up talk. Tessai was nice enough to chuck a healing spell for me and wrapped the red skin left behind from my healed shoulder wound in bandages.

The burning effect, I realised was going to kill me even with Tessai's healing spell bumping my health back up. I felt like I had interfered enough with Rukia's time line for one night. So I snuck out and plucked a few ripe apples. The healing was tiny and the taste got sicking after the first 12 or so bites but I lived.

More importantly I got my fire affinity.

"**Due to overcoming a trial, you've unlocked a new ability!"**

"**You're not playing with fire, you're seducing it. [Fire Affinity] has been unlocked!"**

"**[Fire Affinity](Passive) LV1 EXP 0.0**

**Grants all fire based damage you deal a 10% increase.**

**Fire skill cost 20% less MP**

**Learning new fire skill takes less effort**

**Fire damage reduced by 10%"**

It was so far useless to me but I'm hoping for my sanity and heart that it bears fruit down the road soon. Tessai had also refused to teach me any Kido the night before.

"Due to our status and known location to some of the soul society, I can't risk teaching the arts to a non death reaper. I can't risk Ururu and Jinta safety." He did truly look regretful he couldn't help me. I could understand his trouble. If I started slinging around Kido in front death reapers and they find out I learned it from the traitors turned useful assets then their heads could be on the line. But like I've come to learn, Tessai doesn't really let you down.

Just as I was about to leave he pipped up from behind.

"Kido is off the table Conrad but it isn't all that different from living magic in some areas. Practise or maybe see if there is an occult shop nearby. I can't teach you but I can hint at what might be holding you back. Its not really teaching you as its not Kido and I don't know any living magical arts. So blame can't really reach me." He walked forward and gripped my shoulder in a reassuring if not slightly painful act.

I nodded and said goodnight.

When I emerged from my room the following morning, Rukia had already left. Urahara had clued me in to where she had vanished off to.

"I got her a school uniform, a gigai and sent her in the right direction to the local high school. She's going to keep an eye on someone. Poor girl hasn't been around teenagers in years, her behaviour would be worth paying to see." He smiled as he sat down to read a local news paper.

"Funny for you maybe but if she's a spirit reaper then does she really have time to be kicking it back in school?" I asked while pouring him a cup of tea. His shoulder shrugged slightly as I place the hot cup down on the table in front of him.

"If she still was a spirit reaper. Not sure if you noticed the lack of blackness and sword last night? Girl gave some poor kid her powers in act of saving them both and his family. Now she's going to be playing moral responsibilities for guy and making him do her job." He said ruffled the paper to get better view of an article.

I snorted.

"Has she met us teenagers before? Even the the mature ones don't want to do extra chores for nothing." I said with a mock sigh.

Urahara just grinned as he read on. I felt tired but the coffee kept me going. I had nothing but training to do today so maybe I could be a person for once and go interact with other people my age.

"Do you know when the school has a lunch break?" I asked the shop keeper. He turned his head slightly to spy a small clock on the wall.

"20 minutes. Why?" He asked, folding his paper in half. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out bread, meat and butter.

"I feel like socialising." I said simply. Urahara shook his head at me.

"Blasphemous words, why I never! Socialising, really? What is wrong kids these days?" He said in mock shock.

"Its all these nipple piercing and rock music. It drives us nuts." I said dead panned. I wrapped the sandwiches in napkins and put them into a plastic container sitting near the sink.

"I'll be back soon." I said as Urahara lazily waved at me.

"Have fun hanging with the young people, I hear they're a hoot."

**SotG**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but life kinda boot my in the ass with work and bills and other fun crap. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it and I hope you stay tune for the next, which will hopefully be very soon!**

**edit1: Thanks Sebazu for pointing out a minor plot hole!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! For that one guest reviewer who was less than satisfied with my story. I wish you luck in finding a story that's more to your tastes.**

**SotG**

If he wasn't breathing, I would honestly believe he was dead. It was creepy how still he was.

"**Observe**"

"**Ichigo Kurosaki's** **Physical Body(Object)**

**The empty living body of Ichigo Kurosaki. His soul has vacated it and is away fishing."**

I sighed and peered around the corner of the brick building. Heading back into the school for the first time since I left it. It was the same courtyard Orihime would get her powers if remembered right. I strolled here hoping to catch Rukia and Ichigo returning from their hollow hunting. Ichigo would be agreeing to help save souls from after-life murder from hollows or still debating the issue in his mind.

Instead I found Ichigo's body lying on its back, completely abandoned. It still made me shake my head they just left it there, it was rather important to maintain appearances for Ichigo's sake. I had lifted it from under the arms and dragged it around the corner. For a lanky kid he was none too light.

The small path way between the outer school wall and the building was all grass and had signs of being a local smoking area with a few cigarette butts crushed in the grass. It was hidden from teachers sights which made it the perfect spot to wait for the return of the duo.

"**Wisdom has increased by 1 by the use of thinking ahead and avoiding a situation!" **

I placed my grey sports jacket under Ichigo's head. I placed his hands on his stomach so it appeared for all in purposes that he fell asleep on his friends jacket during lunch from a distance if anyone did decide to go for that nicotine break.

I sighed and sat at the corner which gave me a clear view of any approaching people. I didn't have to wait long. Rukia in her new school uniform dropped over the wall and landed in a crouch. Ichigo followed in a effortless leap, clad in his new Shinigami uniform.

"-hope my teacher doesn't keep me back if I'm late." I heard Ichigo said clearly annoyed at having so little lunch time left for himself. Rukia opened her mouth to retort but stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes glued to where Ichigo's body had been. Ichigo followed her gaze and his mouth dropped open.

"What the hell? Where's my body?" He demanded. His eyes darted around, making sure maybe a stray wind hadn't got it stuck in a tree. Rukia didn't respond but looked more intense in her search.

I stuck out my arm and waved frantically. Better help them before they vanish of to search, or exploded at each other. Both were as likely as the other Rukia spotted me first. Her eyes squinted at me before recognition settled in. She tugged at Ichigo and pointed my way. I ducked back around the corner.

They ran around the corner expecting a fight or something dastardly waiting for them. Ichigo's eyes smoothed in relief when he saw his body lying there. It snapped to instant distrust at me.

"Who are you? What you doing with my body?" The way he said it made me sound so... unsavoury. Rukia blew out a sigh.

"Relax Ichigo, I know him." This did nothing to ease the agitation in Ichigo's face.

"No its okay." I turned to Ichigo and raised a hand in calm greeting.

"Sorry for making you panic for a sec out there. But when I got here your body was just lying there." I waved to the open ground in plain sight. Ichigo's face turned a interesting shade of pink at this.

"I didn't know what to do so I took it here before any one else discovered you and you were sent off to a coma ward or something. Names Conrad, I know Rukia here from last night when we fought a hollow off together." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for upsetting you, really wasn't my intention." Ichigo scanned me and then his body, noticing my jacket and the general health of his body. He nodded before he reached down and vanished into his body.

In physical form he opened his eyes and stood up, wiping grass stains from his back and legs. Bending down he grabbed my jacket and held it out for me.

"I guess I owe you a thanks then. We rushed out here so fast I didn't think about stashing my body somewhere." His eyes darted to Rukia, clearly shifting the blame to her. I took and slid into my jacket, it felt warm where Ichigo had slept on it.

**You have begun a relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki. Current level: Untrusted**

That was... new. But why now? And where was my Urahara mood ring every time I talked to the guy?

"Everyone makes small mistakes when starting out, you'll do it better next time." I smiled at him. Rukia voice struck out like a snake.

"What are you doing here? Has something happened? Have hollows appeared undetected?" Her voice was pure business and grim preparedness. I blinked at her. Girl was ready to wage war at a moments notice. Ichigo began to ask questions of his own but I answered her calmly and nodded to Ichigo in attempt to stall him respectfully.

"In order: you, no, no. I figured you rushed into this whole school business without planning on the small things. So I came to give you something." I pulled out the plastic container from the plastic bag I had use to transport it here. The bread crusts of sandwiches could been seen but I handed it to her without a word.

Rukia opened the lid gingerly and stared at the food clearly bewildered. I shrugged when she looked at me.

"Didn't know what you like so made one of everything basic. Ham, tuna, egg and so on." The lid was placed back on with care.

"There was no need." she said quietly, her eyes downcast. I snorted rudely.

"You gotta eat. That shell produces energy for your soul right? You have to keep up strength for proper vigilance. Ichigo can't rely on a malnourished guide now can he?" I said with a smile.

Rukia nodded gravely and hugged the sandwiches to her chest.

"Of course, it's practical. Still I have little need for this support." Her stomach gurgled loudly. Her cheeks only pink up a little to her credit.

"Still perhaps until I can obtain my own supplies you should come tomorrow with more." It wasn't a question but I agreed anyway with a nod. Ichigo stood there smirking at her ever brightening face.

**Reputation with**** Rukia increased by 20!**

"You didn't think about food? What kind of idiot does that?" His smirk vanished when Rukia's foot planted it self in his solar plexus.

I winced as he crumbled. Rukia stood there huffing in anger. Suddenly she turned and stalked off.

"I'm going to class to eat." She stomped to the corner before she stopped. She hesitated before looking back.

"Thank you, really." Then she was gone.

I helped Ichigo to his feet as he tried to get his breath back under control.

"Might be worth mentioning that from what I learned is that despite not being at their strongest, in gigai, Shinigami still have access to above par strength." I said letting him steady himself. Ichigo shot me a look.

"I noticed." He took a few more deep breaths to make sure everything was working again. I leaned against the concrete wall opposite him. He was in no clear hurry to leave so maybe it be a good idea to offer him a olive branch of respect.

"You were going to ask something earlier?" Before Rukia and I interrupted." I waved a hand in the general direction Rukia departed. Ichigo's feature creased as his thoughts scrambled.

"Yeah, I did. Are you a Shinigami like Rukia? Also Rukia ask you if hollows had appeared undetected. I thought her little phone keep it updated them." He crossed his arms. Even in the shadows, his hair reflected light brightly.

I offered a one shoulder shrug in response.

"Not entirely sure myself about the whole thing. From what I know, when hollows appear in populated areas, bangs it chest and roars it sets off the Shinigami head quarters alarm bells. Which they direct to Rukia via her phone I guess." I trailed off. Ichigo nodded.

"Her phones rings and it shows her a map of where it is. Then she drags me of to deal with it." He huffed as he leaned against the school building to mirror me. I made a noise of agreement.

"Sound about right. Without you, she has no way of doing her job." This cause some internal thought to flutter across Ichigo's face. Nothing too happy there I could guess. I continued like I hadn't noticed.

"Well some hollows are more intelligent than that. They can slither in and kill someone then vanish before the Shinigami know what's up. Maybe through suppressing their energy or attacking so quickly then fleeing. I couldn't tell you. The point is that sometimes that some monsters slip through the cracks of the surveillance. So eyes and ears open if you notice something strange." I told him.

Standing I reached up and pulled myself to the top of the wall. Looking down I gave a small wave.

"Regardless, It was nice to meet you. But no, I'm not a Shinigami. I'm just a guy who's learning the ropes like you. Anyway don't let Rukia fool you with that attitude. She's actually quite nice." And with that I drop out of sight of Ichigo Kurosaki, his face covered in disbelief. I landed without much a noise and began strolling down the street. A window followed me.

"**You have earned the title [Mysterious fellow]!"**

"**[Mysterious fellow]**

**You vanished as quickly as you appeared. Dropping vague hints and acting like you know more than everyone else. Could you be any more infuriating?**

**WIS + 1 while equipped!"**

I smiled as I equipped the title. Passively it was the best title I had gotten yet. Outside of the combat of zombies, this title would grant me a semi-permanent wisdom increase and the could lead to me having fantastic ideas or solutions to advance myself further.

"**By realizing the potential of your new title you have gained +1 Wisdom!"**

The universe was being a little biased towards my wisdom stat today but I wasn't going to turn down free points. Another window appeared as the previous one vanished. I read it and stopped walking.

"**By reaching new levels of power you have unlocked a new skill! [Enriched Soul] has been unlocked!"**

"**[Enriched Soul](Passive) Lv: Max**

**Having reached a small but deep level of wisdom you have begun to see things in a new light. Things aren't so disconnected as you first thought.**

**MP Recharge rate is now set to 45 seconds instead of 60.**

**MP recharge rate is now increased by 5."**

I grinned as I closed the window. I was getting somewhere now. Intelligence hadn't giving me a boon for reaching level 10 but it looked like grinding all my stats was just the way to go in my spare time. I did notice however it was only when my base stat reached 10 that I got the skill. The passive increase from my title hadn't unlocked it. So no short cuts there I guess.

But those 15 seconds knocked off my MP recharge time was huge. Every second counted in battle. For a level 10 unlock it wasn't bad at all.

I most likely was never going to get use to my power. But it doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy it.

**SotG**

I felt him before I saw him, as it were. I was only a small distance from the Urahara shop. Passing the last few people on street as the orange light of the sun slowly dipped down in sky. The light was warm on my skin, the night would be warm I hoped.

I was pondering ideas and bouncing them off my proverbial wall in my head when the heat dimmed and almost vanished when I walked past a gap between two shops.

I paused as I swivelled my head to the darkened space. I didn't see him at first.

He or it flickered in and out of my sight. A barely visible outline in the air. An old woman who looked suspicious at me as she passed then followed my gaze and shivered as she passed the opening. But she didn't notice the figure barely appearing in reality. Or she was a really good actress.

"**Observe**" I said under my breath. The window was underwhelming.

"**Minion of Sub-Boss**

**Information obtained cannot be seen in this perception.** "

What the hell? I squared my shoulders and stalked into the ally. My energy already flowing through my body, ready for a potential fight or flight. As I closed in, the figure flickered more wildly like a malfunctioning TV . I was within speaking distance when it the thing threw back its head and began to scream. I guess it was anyway, I heard nothing coming from its barely visible mouth.

I was suddenly send stumbling back as a familiar feeling washed over me.

"**You have enter an Illusionary Dungeon."**

The figure sudden became alive like I had taken off reality altering glasses. Or put them on as the case would seem.

I would still hesitate to call him, for it was male, human. The hair, the cheap work suit and the semi clean shirt. Everything looked normal besides the face. His eyes were covered by inky darkness. I saw an outline of a pupil trail furiously without focus on anything. His mouth and nose had black sludge leaking from them.

The weirdest thing was however was he smelled sweet. Even from where I was, I smelled a cloying scent of perfume or flowers. I couldn't tell this guy apart form any other business man, minus the sludge. He reached forward, grasping desperately at the air.

"Why? How could this happen?" He wailed. His fingers digging into his palm. Black ooze leaked from the pierced skin of his palm. I took another step back.

"Why did she have to die? Why did she leave me?" He clutched his head in painful grief. His body shook as sobs echoed around the enclosed path.

"Who could murder my Misa? My beautiful Misa..." He sob then the noise abruptly cut off. He peered at me through his hands. The eyes began to leak thin lines of the sludge.

"You... you killed her." He muttered. I narrowed my eyes and stood straight.

"I killed no one. Who are you? Why are you inside this barrier?" Having the barrier cast without my power made me completely freak. My calm mind was fraying around the edge. I was the only one with the gamer power? I could be. I mean it wasn't a gamer specific skill, anyone could do it if they knew what they were doing. But not in this world. The man began to shake.

"You killed her. You killed **MY MISA!**" His voice raked over me as his tones lowered into guttural levels. His body began to emit cracking noises as he pointed at me. Judge, jury and executioner in one. None of them sane however.

"I could tell you again but you've obviously left sanity a few streets back." I muttered with some nervous tension settling in me. His mouth then unhinged. I'm not kidding. He had the python act down perfectly. His mouth, wider, than my head began to drool that same black sludge in streams. A few drops landed on his shirt and hissed angry as it destroyed the material.

Then he made a hacking noise and the sludge flew at me.

"**Power Jump!**" I landed behind him. His swinging jaw took him time to reorient on me. But I had already yanked my spear out. The thick side of the wood smack into the side of the sludge-guys face.

**120 Damage!**

He was lifted off his feet as he crashed into the wooden fence connected to the local café garden. Spittle of the black ooze landed on my spear, which instantly began to hiss and eat into the wood. Risking a glance back I saw the the flat soil where I was standing previously was now just a round basin. The black substance drying and halting its eating process in the light.

Grand.

The black eyes snapped to me as it picked it self up. It was self defence now. I threw the spear into the open maw of the man. He howled as it pierced so far before it stuck into his flesh.

**210 Damage!**

**Critical!**

I ran and jumped, both of my feet flat as I crashed into the smooth end of my spear, which was rapidly dissolving. It shot all the way forward and out the back of the guys throat. He stumbled back in pain. I would have to thank Jinta for that idea, remembering him doing the same to the legion zombie.

**205 Damage!**

**Critical!**

He didn't die however.

The spear melted entirely as he stood firmly against the back fence. His mouth leaking from both side of his skull now. He charged at me. I prepared to jump again when he promptly stopped and vomited. More sludge that any right to be in one body covered the café ground, instantly melting the plastic chairs and tables it touched. The man's own shoes vanished but his skin remained unharmed.

The guy fell into his puddle face first with a plop and began to sink. I cast a quick **Observe **before his heels vanished.

"**Minion of Sub Boss**

**Lv: 3(9?)**

**Human?**

**Health: 0/10(50/150?)**

**Driven to the edge of insanity, this man has empty himself to feel nothing. Evil has filled the space."**

I stared at the window, making sure to glance at the puddle every other second. He had no health but he had health? He was level 3 but also 9? What the hell was going on here? Another question.

Why did he think I kill someone called Misa?

The sound of skin slapping on solid ground behind me made me move forward but I was too late to avoid the fist full of black crap that landed on my shoulder.

**-19 HP!**

**Corrosive Substance causes 5 damage every 3 seconds!**

I had trouble breath as my arm seared as though someone had let loose bullet ants all over me. The acid or sludge or whatever instantly started to eat into me. I panicked as my breath was suddenly becoming shorter and harder to keep.

I **power jumped** to the roof to give me some space to work with. The guy stopped to stare at me, dripping in the sludge and almost completely naked. Rage and pain as all I could see in his look. A trail of the black tar dripped from him back to the first vomit projectile he fired.

He had sunk into one and appeared in another puddle. What a fucking stupid thing to not to keep an eye on my surroundings.

My HP dropped more and more as the sludge kept at me eating me. It be at the bone soon. My vision blurred but in an act of rebellion I channelled energy through my arm and fired an **energy bolt **at the bastard. It landed with a satisfying thump noise.

**170 Damage!**

**Energy bolt has increased by one level!**

If I was going to die then so was he. The anger was clearing my head and dulling the pain. It felt good not to be so sore but... No, not dulling. The pain began to wane of entirely. The arm that channelled the magic was the same one being eaten but when I fired, the sludge hardened and flaked off like ash. I didn't even feel it. My arm still hurt like it had been used as a acid tester but it was miles improvement.

The sludge man didn't get back up. His voice cried out as hid body began to melt.

"M**is**a..."

His body twitched then caved in on itself. A outline of his body in the resulting sludge pile was all that was left. I didn't jump down to see however. I wasn't going to risk falling for the same trap twice in so many minutes. When the sludge stopped spreading and settle it began harden and flake off in the wind.

"**500 EXP gained!"**

If I couldn't trust that, I be up here all night. I raised my hand to escape and finally go home.

"**ID Escape**"

**SotG**

Far off in a apartment that was indescribable from the rest of its block, eyes with no eyeballs opened. It opened its rip of a mouth and black gas escaped into the cold air.

"Two whole days of work down the drain in a few minutes." It snarled. It clenched its elongated fingers then relaxed. A chuckle worked its way up its mouth.

"Well if rage is too weak at the moment, how about a little touch of the sloth?" It asked the woman curled up on the floor.

She didn't react. Just breathed a cloud hot air in the dark and empty room. Her clothes looked stained and unchanged for a while, her neck length hair was tangled and greasy, needing washed and her eyes were black orbs that began to leak on to the floor.

"Will it... rain tonight?" She asked blandly. Uncaring. Her eyes barely moved to look at him.

The creature cackled.

"Soon, pet. Soon it'll rain."

**SotG**

"That's the guy I saw." I nodded when Urahara flipped the news paper towards me. It showed me a university graduation picture of the man I kill a few hours ago. Night had truly falling and I absent mindedly scratched at my bandages, which got my fingers swatted by Urahara's cane.

Glaring at him before I turned my attention to the article.

"**Brutal Homicide!"** The title screamed. I doubled checked several words with Urahara but the gist of it was like this:

Tsuneo Tsutomu was the name of the guy. He had no previous record or black mark anywhere. Married his high school sweet heart. Followed in his fathers steps and got a job at the company.

The name of his wife? Misa Tsutomu. I saw a picture underneath. I had never seen the woman before in my life. She was dressed very formally, her husband smiling behind her. Her wedding. Short brown hair. Nice smile. Happy and content eyes.

They had been married only a year before exactly two days ago Tsuneo came home from work, gutted and beheaded her. Screaming the whole time he covered their cosy home in her blood. By the time the police had shown up he was long gone and was now being actively hunted for the murder of his wife.

"So why did he think I killed her?" I said, feeling sick at the details on the paper. Urahara rubbed his chin slowly.

"Number of reasons. He's insane, he was trying to throw you off the game to kill you." He shrugged. He leaned back but looked ponderous.

"It could be however, the murder was not by his choice. If it wasn't him. Something could of forced him or controlled him. The clear signs of having something done to him plus the internal guilt of not being able to save his wife? Madness made him blame you. He needed to find an outlet." His face looked sombre at the senseless killing of Misa. I nodded.

"Makes sense. He looked barely human and all he could think of was her. She meant a lot to him and now everyone thinks he killed her." I noted with a pang of anger. This felt wrong. Purifying hollows is one thing but this?

I gripped the fabric of my sleeves in frustration.

"I think I might had a hand in killing her regardless. He was in an illusionary barrier. That's not something that happens naturally." I swallowed my guilt and anger and turned it to purpose. Urahara nodded but it was another voice that spoke.

"Indeed, which is why tomorrow we are returning the train station. I have a feeling that door is up to no good." Yoruichi's deep tone snaked its way over me shoulder. She stood on an open window ledge. Her luminous eyes fixed on me.

I nodded.

"Its the only thing that was left unchecked." I sighed. Urahara stood and stretched.

"But tonight, rest. That arm is in no condition to fight. Are you crashing here Yoruichi?" At the curt nod, Urahara excused himself and left.

"Rest now Conrad. Tomorrow we hunt." Then with a flick of her tail she vanished. I was left alone with the smiling face of Misa. Her eyes stared at me.

I turned the paper over in shame.

**SotG**

"Then this sumo wrestler blasted his way in and destroyed everything!" Orihime yelled in excitement. She certainly was excited for having her home destroyed. Tatsuki next to her sighed as she rolled her eyes. But didn't argue with her.

Rukia, Ichigo and I stood a distance away. I was invited as Rukia's "home schooled friend".

"A hollow seems rather dull in regards to a gun wielding sumo." I said, smiling behind my hand. Ichigo grunted as he watched Orihime go through complicated hand motions on how Tatsuki beat the thug up. Rukia frowned at her.

"While usually we leave it up to the person to make up their own story after a memory replacement this seems a bit... excessive and the usually match others story." She did sound concerned as she bit into her ham sandwich. Ichigo waved her off.

"Orihime's always been like that. Nothing to worry about."

I smiled as I looked over the city I was now beginning to call home. Somewhere, there was a cancer growing. A black, oozing cancer.

**SotG**

The day was still bright when I descended into the training room. The door was gone. No hint or trace of it had remained. Not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Minion if the boss was proof of a 'boss' hanging around and throwing in ID barriers made it my problem. Unless Gaia or the spirit king was handing them out like candy.

"**Status**"

I eyed the window then with a sigh placed 10 into **INT**, 6 into **STR**, and 5 into **LCK**.

Windows popped up to blanket my view.

"**By reaching new levels of power you have unlocked new skills!"**

"**[Amateur Mana manipulation], [Flowing Strength] and [Lucky 7] have been unlocked!"**

"**[Amateur Mana manipulation](Passive) Lv Max**

**Mana is easier to shape to ones will."**

Another 30 and hopefully I have the medium mana manipulation skill.

"**[Flowing Strength](Passive) Lv Max**

**Your muscles have adapted to your natural magical energy. **

**10% increase to physical attacks!**

**10% increase to physical defence!"**

All around increase. Hit harder, get hit less harder. Maybe 30 strength would double the effect?

**[Lucky 7](Passive) Lv Max**

**Any time to you get a item drop there is a 1 in 7 chance it will increase in quality."**

That was vague. Did it mean I would get a slightly shiner version of the same drop or would it give me something totally different? A silver sword instead of a bronze sword? I left my remaining 24 points alone.

I held out one hand and a thin but solid wire flowed from my palm. It snapped around a rock about 10 steps away and wrapped around it loosely. I grinned at the sudden ease of the manipulation. It was time I upped the game on my side. Vomiting sludge guys who murdered their wife was a clear sign to get a move on with myself.

I tugged at the wire and it came loose. With an fast flick of my wrist the wire snapped like a whip and tore loose a chunk of rock.

"**Make Indy proud! [Energy whip] has been created!"**

I thought of Misa smiling in her wedding picture. I would make amends. Somehow.

**SotG**

**There we go guys. Sorry for the delay. Moving house here and its been hectic. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey folks! Another chapter, another month. I actually just moved house and its been hell. But here I am. And i have to thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! I always do try to get back and reply to your reviews, it means a lot to me and if you can take time to review me, I definitely take time to respond. I might not mean to but I don't get back to you just bump me another message. **

**Also, I found another manga similar to gamer in many ways. If you like grind progression things you should check out _Re: _Monster. Updates seem far and few though.**

**So without further delay, lets continue onwards.**

**SotG**

_Plop._

The zombies head slide clean off from its already crumbling neck.

**28 EXP gained!**

**Soul Splinter gained!**

**200 yen gained!**

I slide the window away without looking at it. It was a new day. I seem to hit a wall last night after a while of thinking of new ways to expand my move set and powerbase.

The combination of both the arrival of Rukia and the death of the man from the yesterday had put me in a downwards funk.

I ended up half hearted smacking a few zombies around then calling it quits after finding no motivation to continue. In that state I knew I be doing nothing productive.

So after a relaxing shower, some sleep and healthy meal of cereal courtesy of Tessai(+30HP!), I was back down feeling ready to put some grey matter to the limit.

First order of business on today's list I managed, was fixing one of my long over due weakness. Binding.

The last few battles the ability to bind and trap enemies would have seriously helped. Against Nightjaw, Needlebug and Tsuneo from yesterday. But I've been swept up in all the commotion of the last few days that I didn't really get time to do it.

But I couldn't really let that excuse fly for much longer.

Unlike the rock from last night, zombies proved that binding an unwilling target was slightly harder. Simple swing a energy line at them cause them just to be smacked about. Not really was I was hoping for.

It took some guesswork but I figured out if snapped the wire at the last minute as it flew past the enemy or even better if the enemy would grab it, the binding would bend around and phase back into itself for the perfect lasso.

Then I found out I had to charge until it felt stronger than the creature trying to break it. At first it broke like glass under a single grunt from a particular dead looking chap. I had to channel energy through my hands to the rope until it felt solid. Then I let it fly, close my hand and the binding was complete.

So it went from china glass to industrial rope. For the zombies any way. If I ever got the ogres unlocked something tells me I might end up really draining myself.

" **By repeating an action, a skill has been created!"**

"**Tying people up... Magically. [Bind] has been created!"**

"**[Bind](Active) Lv 3 Exp: 34%**

**MP cost: 10**

**Bind an enemy using ropes of energy.**

**The longer the charge of the ropes, the stronger they are up to a certain limit depending of skill level. Lv 1 will only give you the binding strength of average low grade rope.**

**Each charge takes 10 MP. **

**Each charge takes 3 seconds**

**Number of charges depends on skill level. (Current: 3)"**

It was pretty damn useful. What you might not get straight away from reading that skill is that the bindings were stackable to an extend. I could whip one out without charging to buy myself time to charge for the max binding. Then throw it and let the two ropes work independent of one another.

I experimented with skill quite a bit. The general time limit was any where between 10-25 seconds on a fully charged binding on the level 8 zombies. I had a whole 10 seconds at worst to get in as many free shots as I wanted. I never needed more than 20 seconds.

So the binding problem was sorted for now. Another issue had popped up however.

My **INT** increase had massive effect on my power in the magic department. For example: in the last battle I did 170 damage with my **Energy Bolt**. Now using the zombies as target practise I dished out 315 damage. That was almost double damage.

From what little working out I could figure out. The based damage of **Energy Bolt **was 14 damage. It was my **INT **stat the multiplied it to 280 then the level of the skill which was now 7 added an additional 35 point of damage.

So adding it all up gave the 315 points of damage. Critical hits hovering around 320-330.

So zombies that took me a quite a few series of back stabs and time to kill? Two **Energy Bolts **destroyed them. Only level 8 zombies had a sliver of health afterwards. Which was easy to fix when I blown off their head, legs and an arm.

After seeing this I worked other things out in bits and pieces. Like the **Energy Bolt **was going to out grown its usefulness on enemies after level 15. Even if I had 30 **INT **and the skill was level 14 I would only be dealing 490 damage.

I had to acquire or develop skills with a much higher base damage to compliment my **INT **stat. I was hoping my powers would hopefully throw me a bone if I worked with the basics enough.

Another disheartening fact I noticed was my **Soul Spear **skill.

I didn't see the problem with the over powered skill at first but now seeing the slowly vanishing gap between my **Energy Bolt** and it showed me that without the ability to be powered by my **INT **it would only be improved with the skills own level. In other words, it would only go up by so much damage every skill level up.

Which wasn't much to be honest.

But before the day could become a series of slaps in the face, I looked up my new skill.

"**[Energy Whip](Active) Lv 2 Exp:57%**

**Cast Cost: 10 MP **

**Maintain cost: 5 MP per 10 seconds**

**Construct a whip of mana. **

**May dual wield a whip per hand."**

So a single strike of the whip to the head of the zombie? 510 damage. That' s a nearly a whole extra 200 compared to my **Energy Bolt**. Compared to my physical attack that almost 9x increase. If I had a full bar of MP I could contentiously use the whips for almost 9 minutes alone.

Testing it was fun actually quite fun. The **Energy Blast **was pretty cool but it appeared and then vanished in a 'blink and miss it kind of way'. The whip was a construct that stuck around and I could create on the fly. Providing I wasn't dead on MP.

The whip was about as long as my body, if I stretched . The tip of the whip ended in such a fine point I couldn't see it with my bare eye. When I snapped it there was a satisfying crackle of air and the famous crack of the sound barrier breaking.

It did take some sad flops for me to get the sound proper.

It gave off warmth as I held it. Like hold another persons hand almost.

It spluttered and died if I released it from my grip, evaporating into particles. I had seen spirit or magical constructs of weapons in games before but they were never meant to replace other main attacks or last very long. Unless it was a specialised fighting style

They were mostly support in a pinch or very handy weapons if one was unarmed. Unless s a character was heavily built to use those types of spells, they weren't generally powerful.

But I can't really complain when the skill was just so damn good.

"..ugh." came from my side, my peripheral vision catching a figure approaching. Turning to face the female delivery driver in a baggy, blue jumpsuit, I raised one hand. She saw me with her pus filled yellow eyes. Stalking forward on particular bad leg she set her self on a easy meal.

"**Bind**!" I said sharply.

**Zombie Lv 8**

**HP: 650 MP: 45**

Problem for her was in the six seconds for her to notice me and make any distance between us, I had already had enough time to begin my new counter strategy.

The rope of blue energy quickly began to seek my opponent like a glowing snake. The zombie tried batting it away but it curled around her clawed hand and down her arm. The rope in a few seconds had arms locked in a straight jacket position. Snarling she yanked at her arms but only managed in unbalancing herself.

Toppling to her knees I walked forward. Swaying the whip gently I cast my eyes out for any surprises of the dead kind. Seeing none I rushed forward, flicking my hand up and firmly down. The whip soar and bite deep with a sizzle of flesh. Her arm fell off.

**509 Damage!**

The damage number still jumped the points up and down randomly. Nothing great or lesser than 5 however.

The zombie failed to register the missing limb and the excess of free rope began tightening even more on her other arm. She growled and strained at the binding. A keening noise began to emit as it started to thin on one side.

I swung the whip in a high arc above me, the air whistled as it passed overhead. Then with a flick, her neck was relieved of her head.

**28 EXP gained!**

Her body crumbled away before she even hit the dirt. Leaving behind a soul splinter for me to collect.

However cool the whip was I did notice I wasn't getting a whip weapon skill. It figure I had to use a real whip to get the related skill. I was not going to ask Urahara if he had a whip. I wasn't that desperate yet when I still had a decent spear to fully experiment with.

I raised one hand to chest level.

"**ID- Escape**." I said in a general good mood. I had been rather productive today so far. It wasn't even the afternoon yet. The emptiness of the sky grew brighter, the feeling of peaceful isolation returned. Well almost.

"Seriously? What's the big idea? I wanted to crushed some zombies too you know?" Jinta said as he stood up from the dirt not far off.

His face was of narrowed eyes. Most likely he had been complaining, loudly to Ururu about how unfair I was being. I was a little.

When I cast the barrier I had did my best to focus on keeping them outside of it. It worked surprisingly. Without any ability to use spirit or magic energy the kids couldn't breeched the barrier regardless of the fact they knew it was there.

Jinta could handle himself well enough but after the last fiasco I was a little bit hesitant to let him go crazy again on the poor dead people, lest he summon Legion zombie again. Ururu shuffled about her face showing she was not sure she entirely agreed with him.

"Yeah I know kiddo. But calm down for a minute I was just testing something, wanna see it? Its pretty cool..." I trailed off giving him the 'just between us look' to tempt him. His face grew torn between annoying me for zombies or falling for a potential trick.

"It better be super cool!" He finally answer, crossing his arms in a huff. But a look of interest had covered his features now.

"The coolest." I replied with a smile as I held of one arm straight out from my side.

"**Energy Whip**!" I said a bit louder than I had to, all for the sake of showing off of course. The blue energy coiled down from my palm and collected at my feet.

The kids stared at me in silence. With their utmost attention I snapped the whip at the boulder off to the side. It cracked down the middle as a groove of stone was carved out with a static hiss. Spinning I flung out my other hand.

"**Energy Whip**!" My free hand shot out the second whip which with a twirl destroyed the peak of another rock cropping. I turned back to Jinta and Ururu, both whips humming as they laid flat on the ground. Jinta shook his head violently in excitement.

"How did you do that?! That was so cool!" He jumped a little as the whips blinked out of existence. I shrugged.

"Magic. Hard work. Cheating powers." I said as I walked past him ruffling both the kids hair. Ururu giggled and Jinta pushed my hand away his face going red.

"Come on, I'm going to grab something to eat. If I convince Tessai to offer help I'll bring back the zombies okay?" I offered to the red head as he walked in line with me.

Jinta grunted.

"He'll never agree." He sounded moody already. Ururu on the other side of me nodded in agreement.

"Tessai is very firm." she said quietly. I shook my head.

"Not as much as you think. Let me do the talking okay?" I said as I pulled myself up the ladder.

"If you're sure..." Jinta said unconvinced.

**SotG**

I placed the glass of water down on the table, drained dry. The talk had taken a somewhat sharp turn.

Tessai's face was blank as he chewed my words over in his mind opposite me. Urahara sat, almost slouching on the to my right. The kids claimed the last free space.

Tessai raised his head and calmly took a breath.

"I will withhold my opinion until you have said your argument. Why do you want to take Jinta and Ururu back into the those zombies? Where they not nearly killed last time?" His voice steady but I thought I could see a slight tightening of his hand. I took a seconds to ponder my words carefully.

"I think before I even came here that the two of you might have dangerous enemies." I said slowly, peering at both men. No visible reaction on either face. I marched onwards in the conversation.

"Now its even more so. I am creating or somehow effecting dangerous people that you or Urahara might not be around 24/7 to handle if they come here looking for me. I want to give a chance for Jinta and Ururu to develop some base of power to defend themselves." A thought crossed my mind.

"Power that they can control." I added. Tessai made a small noise but nothing else. Urahara peered hard at me from under the brim of his hat, a silent warning to be careful with that path of conversation.

"I... I have the means to allow a person to control their growth and accurately measure their level of strength. My power can grant them bonus and gifts that they won't receive anywhere else." I said firmly. My mind collecting reasons and defences for my argument. I looked both of them in eyes, somewhat. Urahara said nothing causing ym nerves to get jumpy.

"I just want them to be safe and if that means they're more powerful than the monsters that might come after them I think that's a safe risk isn't it?." I said sounding more desperate that I meant. Not that it made my argument any less true.

Tessai stroked his chin, deep in thought. Urahara sat up however. He leaned forward and did something truly awful.

He smiled.

"So you're saying you'll take both Jinta and Ururu... as students?" he asked innocently. I sat straighter up instantly.

"What do you mean exactly when you say 'students'?" I inquired cautiously. I felt the urge to run. Urahara gave a single shoulder shrug. Tessai was staring at him.

"Oh nothing serious. Look after them, take credit where you do right and punishment when you don't." He waved his fan airily. I stayed silent waiting for the shoe to drop. His lips vanished behind his fan as he snapped it open. His Cheshire grin burned right through it.

"...and if you succeed I want your help to train any other individual I deem important enough." He finished. Tessai twisted his hands together.

Ah. I could connect the dots now. If he let me help his wards then he could nonchalantly have me help, in somewhere or another, train Ichigo when the time came. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sure."

"Kisuke...?" The giant said a million things in one word. Urahara looked over at him and there seem to be a whole separate conversation happing in seconds in that staring match. Finally Tessai nodded slowly.

"I see." He sighed and rub his chin again. He turned back to me. His words came out a sounding a bit sad.

"I accept your idea but please Conrad." He bowed his head.

"Please take good care of them." I blinked him. Tessai seemed to have shrunk a little.

"Of course. But I think we might of over looked something here. We haven't even asked them if they want me to teach them what little I know." The three of us swivelled our eyes to the impressively silent Jinta and less so Ururu. Both of them blinked as the conversation was suddenly in their court. Urahara flapped his fan at them.

"Well children? Chores or potentially, deadly training?"

"Deadly training duh."

"T-Training please."

I snorted at Urahara.

"Really?"

Urahara smiled as he slouched again.

"Children can be so simple."

**SotG**

With promises of swift return to Jinta I prepared to head out

Just as I was about to depart the shop I was halted by Urahara. He dropped something into my open palm, a golden key.

"I suppose you can't be any more official after tonight. Don't lose it. It's does more than just unlock doors" With a flourish of his coat he clacked his way back into the shop.

"**Reputation with the Urahara shop faction can now be gained!**"

Well that clears up things and at the same time doesn't. Were they that close that their reputations could only increase together? Or would their independent reputations now start to develop each? As I was coming to expect, questions with no clear answers. I would figure it out as I went along. Every day that past made it quite clear just because I knew I had gamer powers that doesn't mean I knew jack squat about how they worked normally or in Bleach terms..

Improvisation was very important skill to have after all.

It was thinking back to something Tessai said to me when he refused to teach me Kido.

Something about seeking out any occult or magic shops. Most were gimmicks or cheap thrills for budding college kids to dabbling in to feel special but if I ever learned something from watching Buffy the vampire slayer it was that usually the books that could cause the most damage in the hands of the unprepared were sold second hand.

It was in the personal quest that I discovered Karakura's back street shops. All cities had them in one form or another.

You have the main street or area where all the tourists, people hang about the landmarks or tourist traps and if you took the wrong turn from there you ended up on this street where bars, cafés, bakeries, book shops, florists, hairdressers and occult shops all stood like a one way street. Sort of a locals secret. Not a single brand name was present here.

The first couple shops I wandered into were all run by mystic people with big smiles and college kid assistances working on minimal wage. Nothing particular stood out in these shops.

The last one street however was something different.

The other shops were painted dark exciting colours, symbols on their windows and a smell of a wild garden wafting from their front doors. They also had names like "Crow's feet", "Black Rose" and "Spirit Door".

This building was simple brick work with nice cream curtains over the clear, clean glass. Sage, basil and snapdragons hung above the door where a small wooden sign read "Shiori's".

The door was light and a had four small windows to let light enter. I grasped the handle and entered.

"**You have entered a domain.**

**Your Damage is decreased by 50%**

**Your MP has been decreased by 250.**"

I stopped walking and gaped at the window before me. A domain? Like someone's personal power field? I almost stepped back out before a voice called out.

"What you doing there sonny? This is no art gallery, come in or get out." an older woman hunched behind the wooden counter at far end of the shop peered at me over black rimmed glasses.

"**Shiori Kin Lv ?"**

I swallowed back a particular comment on seeing her level. I nodded and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just taken back how...normal the place looks." I said wincing as the words left my mouth. I wasn't kidding either.

The other places had crystal balls on every surface, carpets draped over every corner with more shadows than it knew what to do with. Tea leaves ready to be boiled for divination. "real" eye of newt for your soup.

This place was like a dentists office waiting room with book shelves.

White walls and wooden floors shined with varnish made it look more homely than one would expect. The light hit the room I just a way to make it relaxing and not too warm. Each shelf had a neat row of books of various size or colour. In the middle of them room was glass cabinets on display with various crystals, books and objects inside. The glass was obvious locked and looked sturdy enough to survive a bomb.

On another shelf were items on cushions with small labelled signs with names, Latin names, properties and prices listed in neat flowing font, handwritten.

The woman, Shiori walked around the counter towards me. Neither her face or features gave clear sign of her age, she could be anywhere between 60-90 and still looks like she could go another 100.

Her body was clothed in a golden shirt that was effortlessly clear of any marks or wrinkles like her black, business like pants. The contrast was particularly eye catching. Gold and black like a mythical tiger. Her hair was in a tight bun of professionalism.

Her brown eyes held steady on me as she approached.

"In what way exactly do you mean that.?" Her tone sharper than steel. I did take a step back this time, hitting the now closed door.

I think I found the own of the domain.

"I mean- I just meant that this place looks a lot better than the cheap magic act the other stores are going for that all." I said quickly hold my hands up in a slight act of fear. Shiori stopped a few feet away.

Her face smoothed into amusement.

"Do I scare you boy?" She asked her voice holding back mirth.

"Slightly. Are you the owner of this shop?" I asked slowly lowering my hands. Shiori nodded.

"For now. I am Shiori Kin. Owner of the Shiori, obtainer of the obscure and interesting. We mostly sell, rarely buy and most never lie." She bowed her head ever so slightly, which I return slightly lower.

"It's nice to meet you but what did you mean by 'for now'?" I said as she walked briskly back to her counter. Shiori made a noise of quiet annoyance.

"I am hoping to pass this shop to my family. I like to retire soon but both of them are being pig headed." She waved me over as she began to pen forms and documents.

"Children?" I asked politely. I was generally curious about this woman. Not even Urahara had his shop as a domain but somehow this Shiori did." She nodded.

"My daughter and her child. Both strong in hearts and head. Like me I suppose so I can't be too angry." Her face did this half smile as she thought of them. Then she looked at me and did a full smile.

"But I invented stubborn so they'll give in soon." She actually cackled at this to her self. I blinked at her.

"What will you do with your free time?" Shiori stopped penning and looked me dead in the eye. With absolute seriousness.

"Go to a tropical island and find me an army of young men to service my every need." she declared a she pulled out a tropical hunk calendar. Her laughter returned in full blast as my mouth fell open.

I struggled to regain control of my mouth as the high class looking woman put away her safe for work porn.

"Well... good luck on that I guess." I offered neutrally. Slipping her pen into her bun as she spoke.

"I do not need luck sonny boy. I am Shiori Kin. Now buy something or least pretend to look." She said off handedly. Turning her back to me she began to sort her files neatly into place. I took the chance to cast an **Observe **on her.

"**Shiori Kin Lv ?**

**The Golden Dragon Witch**

**Owner of the domain**

**Stats - ?**

**Shiori is the owner of the Shiori shop. With years under her belt this woman knows a trick or thousand. Being a witch of the golden dragon grants her immense power, more so in her domain."**

"**[Observe] has levelled up!**"

My mouth was very dry of all a sudden. The Golden Dragon Witch? The hell is that? I turned and without looking started browsing her books. I kept one eye on her as my finger trailed over the titles I wasn't even looking at. She looked like anyone else. No scales or fangs.

Nothing to suggest she was anything draconian. Then again it could be a sort of symbol title. Like lotus or sun or even dog. Not strictly speaking the thing self but the ideas it emboldens. Still didn't exactly tell me anything. I was about to move to another shelf when a window appear in front of me.

"**Would you like to learn [Ghost Fire]?"** I stared at the window in confusion until I saw what my finger had stopped on. A faded red book was in one of the rows looking hardly different from any other book. Pulling it out I read the title.

"The simple guide of magical techniques." it said in faded writing. No picture, no author.

Well what do you know? Tessai was right about the occult shops. But ghost fire? A summon? Or just a fancy fireball maybe? Still either way it had to be something worth trying out. It might compliment my new fire passive skill even. I could look for more books but the time on an smart silver clock on the wall reminded that I should be heading back soon before Jinta burst a blood vessel. The shop wasn't going anywhere and my money wasn't exactly flowing. I feel better if I could know what the skill did in advance.

I saw no price anywhere so I took it to the counter where the Shiori eyed me coming. Taking the book she looked at for awhile. There was a half smile before she said the price to me.

"6000 yen." My eyes widened. A quick calculation in my head told me it was roughly £33 or $49. Shiori saw my hesitation.

"If you can't afford now, I'm afraid it might not be here next time you come. I think I might have to do a stock overhaul. Get rid of all those books that aren't selling you see?" her voice was sad but her eyes gleamed as she thought about those trips to Hawaii and her men.

But I really wanted that skill. I sighed and pulled out my wallet. I only had 7200 yen. The zombies not really dropping anything with more profit.

Thankfully I managed to get all the coins to converted to a bigger currency of notes. With a ring, crash of the till drawer, a cackle and nice little paper bag I was ushered out the shop with my new book.

"Buy something actually worth its price next time sonny boy." She half smiled as she pointed at the bag.

"I'm not one to turn to down a sale but that book is almost useless to any sort of practitioner of the art. Enjoy!"

The door was shut behind me and the closed sign was put on the window faster than you could blink.

What a witch.

I frowned as I pulled the book out. Ignoring the window to learn I dismissed it. Flipping through the pages I glimpsed exercises to draw out your "hidden energy" from inside yourself. Most the exercises seemed to be copy and pasted from a lot of self help or meditation books. Rest with nature. Moon related rituals to increase magical powers of animals or the opposite sex.

I began to walk and absently minded to travel in general direction.

Then mid way through the book I found a passage.

"Let's see here..Chapter 9: Inner fire?" I read aloud.

"In this chapter you will learn to summon and spread your inner fire of power throughout your body giving you a healthier aura." I raised an eyebrow at the obvious new age terms. But it was surprisingly legit it seemed.

I would wait at lest until I got back to the shop before consuming. People might stare at me if I exploded a book and absorbed its inner knowledge for my own. I decided not to let it bother me instead I would play a different game.

"**ID Create**!" I muttered and for all the world to see I vanished.

**SotG**

It was in between me creating the empty dungeon and about to escape another that a window appeared.

"**[ID Create] has levelled up!"**

"**[ID Create] can now create combination of zombie and ghost monsters!**

**ID Create – Combined now available."**

It was a nice to have but I haven't even tried the ghost dungeon. Come to think of it, would they be actual ghosts or hollows?

"**ID Escape**." I said distracted. The world around me cracked and shattered. Then quite suddenly someone called out to me.

Turning sharply I spotted Ichigo and Rukia. Small town.

Rukia's hand was waving me over. I returned it and jogged across the empty road. Behind them was someone I didn't notice, which was really weird as he towered over both of them by a foot or two.

As I walked closer I saw that Rukia had burn marks all over he arms and legs. Small bouts of fire or explosions had blackened her skin. I stopped to stare at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said with amazement as I looked her up and down. She stared back at me unashamed.

"You just appeared out of thin air and you're worried about me?" She answered back coolly. I smiled as I thought about her point.

"I was just practising an illusion skill. Nothing major really. But you look like you got spit out of a furnace. What happened?" I smoothly redirected the conversation away form me and pointed at her arms. Rukia scowled.

"A hollow. Its been dispatched and I rather forget about it." Her tone sounded sulky but I wasn't going to risk pointing it out. Ichigo snorted next to her. Back inside his physical body he looked fine.

"She's pissed because the hollow kicked her ass. If Chad here hadn't been around she might chow food now." He finished point his thumb at the giant. He nodded causing his hair to briefly part aside to show me very serious eyes.

Rukia growled and turned.

"Its not my fault that its taking slightly longer to recover my powers." She hissed under her breath. Of course her lack of diminishing power power was because of the gigai Urahara had giving her. The Hōgyoku was already nestled deep within her soul.

Ichigo waved her off but before he could reply Chad walked forward.

"Ichigo..." He began, his voice was resonating around the group. It was deep, deeper than the well Timmy fell down and then some.

"What's up Chad?" Ichigo said crossing his arms. His face smoothing into seriousness.

"This is my turn off. My house is a straight line from here." Chad paused to think before he continued.

"Today has been strange. But I'm glad I could help." Then he turned and walked away. He was guy of few words, even I could see that. Ichigo gave him a nod and kept walking. Rukia and I exchange looks before following him.

"So what's going on now?" I asked them. Ichigo answered before Rukia.

"I have to get home, my sister wasn't feeling great when I left her to deal with the hollow. I gotta make sure she's okay." He said, sounding worried and stubborn at the same time somehow. Rukia nodded.

"From what I could tell his sister, Karin is also spiritual aware but she seems to have a talent of empathy for the spirits she around her. Experiencing their emotions and such. The spirit we rescued was being tormenting and filled with deep guilt and sadness. A child who missed his mother, it echoed off her and deeply off balanced her own psyche." Rukia finished with a sigh.

Ichigo's shoulders drew together in annoyance.

"Damn spirits can just leave my family alone. They don't need to get messed up in this." He said, his tone aggressive. Rukia opened her mouth then closed it. I walked faster until I was in line with the orange hair Shinigami.

"We know. I don't want innocent people messed up where hollows are concerned as well. It usually ends badly. But you shouldn't see Karin's gift as a curse." I offered to him. He looked at me with a frown.

"What do you mean I shouldn't? It causes her nothing but trouble." He said defiantly. Ready to sock it to me in a big brother way. I nodded.

"It most likely has but like today maybe it'll save her life or help someone else . I think its better that she knows what's trying to eat her than her be a helpless target." I replied. Ichigo slowed. His face scrunching together in thought.

"I guess. But if there's no danger then she wouldn't have to." Ichigo sighed out. I made a noise of agreement. But then pointed at him.

"Then keep doing a good job and she'll be fine. The more hollows you purify the less they are to eat people yeah? Less hollows means less danger which means less scared spirits which altogether means Karin experiences neither." I finished calmly. Ichigo tilted his head at me. I smiled at him.

"You're already doing lots to help her. Just keep doing the Shinigami act when needed and just do the big brother thing like normal. That way you're helping your sister in two different ways." I turned and walked towards the street crossing.

"Thanks but I can't do both at the same time." Ichigo said, his frown return full force. Rukia clenched her fist at her own level of uselessness. Unfortunately her power wouldn't be returning for awhile. I rubbed my chin.

"Well if there's ever a conflicts of interests just give me a call. I can do both protection detail or hollow duty. Rukia can find me in a pinch." I offered. Ichigo looked unsure.

"**Increased reputation from 'Untrusted' to 'Friendly Stranger'!"**

"Listen, I appreciate that you want to help but you'll just be putting yourself in danger." Ichigo said rubbed the back of neck. Rukia raised an eyebrow at his back then smiled at me but then hide it behind her hand.

I took a big breath then let it loose with a grin.

"It's sweet that you're trying to protect me Ichigo but really not needed." I held up crouched slightly .

"**Power Jump**." I sailed over Ichigo's head and on to the lamppost above Rukia in a crouch. They both stared at me. Rukia with amusement and Ichigo with disbelief.

"Now you can **Observe **that I'm not normal. I'll be expecting that call then?" I said cheerfully. His status window appearing before me. Ichigo looked exasperated.

"Fine but if you get hurt don't come crying to me." He slung his bag over his shoulder. I stood straight, my **DEX **giving me a decent balance. Giving him a salute I said cheerfully.

"**ID Create**!" then they faded away as the barrier settled. Looking cool was not a national crime I like to think. I only wish I could see their faces. I focused on Ichigo's new status window. Sitting down I got comfortable.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki Lv 28**

**Substitute Shinigami**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 43**

**DEX: 29**

**INT: 35**

**WIS: 29**

**LUK: 19**

**Ichigo Kurosaki is newly appointed substitute Shinigami. Juggling between home, school and monster slaying this kid has got his work cut out for him.**

**Weapon: Zanpakuto(Soul form)"**

Wow. Go Ichigo, a whole 20 levels since I stalked him in school. I paused in thought.

That came out wrong.

Standing and stretching I jumped down to the lifeless street. I whistled as I turned a few corners and dissolved the barrier on the way home. Returning life back to the empty city.

**SotG**

"So are you both sure you want this?" I asked as seriously as I could. The Urahara basement was quickly becoming my place of choice to spent time in.

Jinta and Ururu both nodded. Both sat crossed legged opposite on the ground. I sat on a rock putting me at a higher elevation. Honestly I didn't know exactly where to begin this teaching stick.

So I guess I could just wing it.

"Okay, I think the first I want you both to be capable of is controlling your spirit energy." I said reaching down into a duffel bag below me.

"Why, is it important?" Jinta asked, putting his head in to the palm of his hand, the look of a bored student. I pulled out three spheres about the size of oranges.

"I like to think so. First thing you gotta know about how this whole teaching thing? I have no idea what I'm doing so hang with here. Second, a lot of my tricks and spells come from using my energy and I hoping maybe you both could learn some of them, like the whips or the bolts." I explained while giving them both a marble each.

Ururu gentle turned it over admiring its deep blue colour. Jinta threw it up and caught repeatedly.

"These orbs light up when energy is channelled through them. Urahara said they're nothing more than gimmicks back in the spirit world really." I picked up my own orb. With some rush of energy to hand and into the orb it glow brilliantly before I cut it off, letting the light slowly dim.

"Pretty..." Both of them intoned together.

"That it is, now show me what you can do. Focus on your hand, focus on sending warm, strong energy it." I instructed. Both kids stared at their orbs. Nothing happened.

Then Jinta's feebly flickered then went dull again. Jinta grinned broadly.

"You see that, I'll have this down in no time flat." He boasted. Ururu next to him stared very intently at her hand then her marble glowed. I was about to congratulate her when the glow reached blinding levels and with a crack the orb exploded into dust.

Blinking the spots in my vision away I stood up, rushing over I checked over Ururu. She looked fine, confused but fine. Her hand wasn't even injured. The remaining dust blew away in her hand.

Ururu looking down ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I just did as you said and it blew up." She said, sounding worried. I sighed in relief.

"It's okay kiddo. That's why we're here to learn yeah?" I said with a smile, ruffling her hair. She nodded. Jinta growled next to us. His face matched his hair as he stared the orb into glowing. It was feeble but it was constant. His face went redder and then almost blue.

Suddenly he took a large gulp of air and his glowing vanished. Falling on to his back he landed with a soft oomph.

"Can we have a break?" I sighed and walked towards the white ladder.

"...Sure, I need to grab some more orbs anyway. Jinta, show Ururu the right amount of power to use and don't kill each other until I get back. If we can get Ururu to not blow up her orb we can have a round of combat training with zombies." There was a cheer as Jinta shoved his orb at Ururu.

"Right listen up airhead. Just put a little energy in, way less than befor..." I walked out of hearing range. Poor Ururu, her body was just naturally stronger then either me or Jinta. Also meaning her spirit energy was also quite potent but I'm sure not uncontrollable however.

I heard a muffled explosion below me as I climbed. The orbs themselves were made of spirit particles so nothing like shrapnel was a concern. Judging from the tones, everyone seemed okay.

The real test was yet to come.

Not for them but for me. Would my gamer powers allow them to learn skills or abilities or eve choose their own stat points upon levelling up?

In short terms. Could I affect their growth? Could I help in anyway?"

If not then I would grump then move on but if could...

Then it would mean everything changed. Everything.

**SotG**

**Hey we are folks. Sorry for the delay but I wrote a bit extra for you. Nothing major actually happened this chapter but its the building blocks that it helps set up that is important. Enjoy, review, fav, follow. Enjoy again.**

**Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Long time no see guys. Break times over. So without further a due enjoy!**

**SotG**

I broke the barrier for the dozenth of time that day.

"**[ID Create] has levelled up!"**

"**[ID Create] can now create Time Warping barriers.**

**Current time difference: 2 minutes of barrier time now equals 1 minute of reality.**

**A time warp must run its full time before a new one can be created. **

**MP Cost: 100"**

I stretched and gave myself metal pat on the back at the same time before falling from the sitting position I was just in. It had taken a lot of effort and snacks form Tessai to spam the ability but it had finally paid off. I had a real to honest hyperbolic time chamber porta bubble at my disposal. I stroked my fluff on my chin as I rested but it just didn't feel the same after all this time.

I really wanted my beard back. It was the smallest thing to miss from my old life.

I felt a few more training sessions and I could finally ease of the stress of the impending plot kick off. As far as anime goes, Bleach villains seem to be all in the same strength chart flow. strong to God like. Hanging around Ichigo was going to inadvertently cause me to run up and rub some elbows against these people. Not something a sane person looks forward to.

However vanishing for an hour and then coming back with three days of power and skills was mouth watering at this point. If it could been done without killing me, which is a pretty big condition I like to think

I hadn't exactly tested it with other people besides Jinta and Ururu but I could create a safe haven for injured or a means to escaped any upcoming divergences that my presences will have cause. Keeping enemies out and us in.

Speaking of I propped myself up looking for the kids that should have reappeared with reality I spotted them taking a break. I wasn't surprised. They had been hard at work showing me what stern stuff they were made of.

They proved me wrong when I thought they stick with this whole training thing for a few hours then get bored or agitated then leave but the for most of the afternoon they demolished a whole box of the spheres. Ururu's work mostly.

"Hey kiddo's I'm all done over here. Hows it going?" I said as I grabbed a rock to lean against on. Jinta threw his sphere between each hand, lighting it as it landed.

"Piece of cake. We've been waiting on you." His tone full of smug success. Ururu seemed to be holding her sphere carefully but a please smiled was on her pink face.

"Oh really, then it I suppose you're ready for the real test." I reached down and rolled them each a second sphere each. I smiled benignly at their looks of confusion.

"A sphere for each hand. Get them glowing at the same time." I stood as I walked to the ladder not far off. I stopped to look at them but had to bite my lip from smiling to much.

Jinta took his usual approach and flung some energy at it but was turning red as he was making one glow but not the other. He kept redirection his energy to the hand he was looking at immediately turning the other sphere off. Ururu looked worried as she stared the extra glass ball. It flared brightly as she poured some energy into it. She quickly ceased and bit her lip.

I shook my head and hauled myself up the wooden ladder in a easy manner. I had a man to see about some food.

Urahara sat nearby at the table, His slouching manner was both reassuring and not so. Reassuring because nothing was happening, no hollows, no Ichigo and no Aizen shenanigans. Not reassuring because he was facing the front of the shop, waiting for something to happening. How he survived all these years and not gone grey with stress was amazing.

Or maybe he had. Hair dye works good if you're naturally blond.

I sat opposite him without a word and summoned my inventory. His eyes flickered to me as I withdrew a book.

"A little bit early to be thinking about alternative magical theory when you barely have you own down is it not?" He asked lightly, reading the cover. I shrugged.

"Maybe, if I was interested in any of this trash par one chapter. I was internally informed that this book does in fact have at lest one solid technique for me to learn." I held the book. I felt my stomach give me a not so gentle reminder.

"Got anything to eat?" I noticed the kitchen seemed sparse. Tessai was absent which meant shopping was currently going under way. Urahara took out a packet from his pocket.

"Salted nuts?" He offered. I shook my head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I really don't like nuts. Hate them even more in my chocolate, give me caramel any day." Urahara shrugged as he popped one in and savoured it.

"Sweet tooth's that are picky are always hungry." he advised. I rolled my eyes but focused back at the book

"**Learn Ghost Fire? Y/N"**

I accepted and the book exploded into whirls of light. I felt knowledge flow into me as the book dissolved.

"**A new skill has been learned!"**

"**The flames of the soul glow evermore. [Ghost Fire] has been learned!"**

"**[Ghost Fire](Active) Lv 1 EXP:0**

**MP Cost: 1 MP every 10 seconds**

**Coat yourself in ghostly blue flames that sooth the target on contact. **

**Living creatures recover 1 MP every 10 minutes**

**Spirits recover 1 HP every 10 minutes."**

I frowned at the frankly bad skill. Well the witch at the shop did say it was a crap book but I think I got ripped off more than I thought.

"**Ghost Fire**" I muttered.

In automatic way energy floated down to my fingers then blue ethereal fire coated my hand, it was cobalt blue and simmered like a mirage, thickest around my fingers. I felt a touch of wonder colour my feelings. It was still amazing that I could just use techniques instinctual like this and for magic to exist.

"Can I see your hand for a sec?" I asked distractedly, still staring at the flames.

"Sure, what exactly are you looking for?" Urahara asked, finally giving me full attention. I shrugged as I answered.

"It's suppose to sooth and heal. But the healing part is slowest time I've seen on a skill." I remarked as I place my fingers on his outstretched wrist. I paused, would Urahara gain HP or MP?

He was a soul but he was in a gigai. Well hypothesis, test and results I suppose. When my fingers touched his skin I felt as the blue flames were suddenly licking at Urahara's exposed skin. I raised an eyebrow at the shopkeeper.

His face was strangely neutral. I waited for another few seconds but he still didn't answer.

"...Urahara?" I asked again, slightly more hesitant. He eyes slowly locked onto me.

"That feels...interesting." He said in an odd tone.

"**[Ghost Fire] has levelled up!" **I swiped the window closed and looked back at Urahara as he pull his wrist away. He looked at the area I was touching and examined it closely, wriggling fingers.

"It felt on my side that a warm breeze rippled into my energy. Physically my skin isn't even warm. Quite interesting." He said, sipping from his cup on the table.

I looked at the flames. The flames wavered in an invisible wind. What he was saying that the skill worked as described and there was no bad effects. That was good.

What he wasn't saying was the my flames reached past his gigai and touched his soul form nestled within. Which I found interesting as Urahara was hardly going to skim on his own gigai.

The difference between Urahara's gigai and normal ones was akin to a child's safety lock and fort Knox. I don't think anyone could pull him out his gigai without his say so.

I think I might of surprised him with that little act. The skill was still useless but it had more potential than I thought. If t was any stronger or even had additional effects it might be worth grinding.

As Urahara sipped his drink I was stuck by an odd idea. In most games, the crappier the move the easy it is to use. In other smaller selection of games. Skills could evolve. Change into something that could be useful but only after certain conditions were met.

Turn Fireball into flame thrower or explosion. Healing cuts into healing life threatening wounds.

So could I mutate a skill with some effort into something interesting? Useful.

"You're thinking pretty hard there. Care to share?" Urahara's voice brought me back to reality. Urahara balanced his cup and spun it by the rim slowly. I shook my head distracted

"Not yet. Hypothesis is done. I need to move on to stage 2, experimentation and for that..." I trailed off as I stood up. Urahara smile was an amused one.

"I need my students."

"I shall close the trap door when you enter. Hardly do if they try to escape."

**SotG**

"How long do you have ta do this? Its tickles." Jinta said from under my head as he wriggled. I sat once again in the training basement. My hands laid firmly on each of the kids head, with both hands alight with fire. I opened one eye.

"Less talky and more glowly." I commanded. He grumbled but focused back on his orbs. Ururu also spoke up.

"It feels weird but nice." she offered quietly. Her orbs glowed slowly in unions before flickering out. Her in and out method was slowly helping her learn her feel out exactly how much of her potent energy she should be using.

I hummed in agreement.

"**[Ghost Flame] has levelled up!"**

Level 12 achieved. I was hoping it would cap at level 10 but it surprised me. Currently the regen was now at 12 HP/MP every 10 minutes. It was seriously only increasing one per level. No extra bonus for the level 10 mark either.

I've only been at this for an hour. Taking multiple lunch breaks aside. The skill was seriously easy to grind. The kids were making decent head way into their second orb.

I felt bored but managed avoided breathing out in a rush of air. Didn't want give Jinta any leeway to slack off. The master had to be as solid as a rock, as wise as the earth and unrelenting like the river.

The master was also bored. So by the rules the master had to be entertained. Like all the good teachers who chuckled as their students failed over and over again.

I looked at the glowing hands and found something to do. I narrowed my eyes as I focused. A habit that I've only recently developed I noticed with some amusement. Magic: ultimate cosmic power, very bad eye sight.

I pulled the fire up my arms by feeling for where the pure mana inside of me turned to fuel the technique. I let it begin to fuel it further and further up my arm and watched as the fire flickered up from my skin.

It crawled over my sleeves and up to my shoulders. I was interested but avoided smothering my head in fire. If one of the kids turned around I might freak the crap out of them. The human torch is a bit disturbing if you're not expecting it.

"**[Ghost Flame] has levelled up!"**

My mouth dropped open. The hell? I let the flames splutter out and stood up. Two faces turned simultaneous at me.

"Are we done?" Jinta asked hopefully. I stared at my hands.

"Sure just give me a minute." I strolled a few feet away and spread my arms. I felt the energy pool out my limbs and body.

"**[Ghost Flame]**."

I was engulfed in fire as I spread the energy. Jinta let out a yelp and scrambled back. Ururu remained stunned. I was covered from head to toe in blue simmer fire. I felt no different from my hand but I was more aware. I turned to the kids and I grinned at them.

Jinta's face puffed up in childish indignation and Ururu stared more in awe.

"Not cool." Jinta said crossing his arms in x fashion. Ururu eyes remained transfixed as if I was an exotic butterfly.

"**[Ghost Flame] has levelled up!"**

Cancelling the skill I smothered the flames and waved them over. Once I had both of my students attention I clapped my hands together.

"You've both worked hard and I think honest hard work deserves rewarded." I said to their interested faces.

"So how about some dead people?"

**SotG**

I remove another zombies head as I spoke.

"So if it turns up, will you eliminate it?" I asked Urahara. He was currently standing with his cane in front of him. Jinta and Ururu efficiently tore apart another group of zombies. Glittering items were left in their wake.

"Of course, once you give me the signal and I see you're having trouble yes? In mean time I get to nap and you say to Tessai that it was I who mopped the hallway yes?" He smiled pleasantly at me. I nodded with a sigh and moved off to the kids.

Urahara was so easy to bribe once you knew how. Seeing as Tessai had really kicked it up with home made recipes that left some really bad side effects. Strangely enough, Tessai never made them when Urahara did something productive. I had politely declined to mention this to Urahara as I mopped the wooden floors.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you soon." I answered back. I held back a comment on his lazy ass that might of made him vindictive later. Urahara had a dangerous sense of petty revenge, like say let the Legion Zombie get a little too close before he snipes it. Make me sweat a bit. All for good laughs.

"**Jinta has levelled up!"**

"Nice going kiddo. That's level 15 now." I said, smiling at the Jinta as he puffed his chest out in pride.

"It took awhile with these chumps but of course it was only natural." I saw him hit a menu button and his stats opened up. 5 stat points blinked at him.

"Careful with those." I tried to advise him but the menu made a beeping noise and the points allocated themselves into strength, vitality and dexterity. Jinta blinked. Then his teeth bared.

"What happened? I was going to dump them all into my strength so I could lift cars and Tessai!" His face was going a light shade of red. I stared at his character screen.

"Sorry kid, I guess we hit the some limit on my power." I rubbed my chin as bent down to get a better look. Ururu hovered near by.

"I can help you get stronger. But it looks like it only helps you increase what you're already good at." I offered with a shrug.

"So... I'm not able to choose how I level up because its already decided for me? That is lame. What if I become a total nerd and get really into magic?" He asked as he folded his arms. I thought about it. Good question.

"I assume then that my powers would try to help you go along a different route. But its not really important. You get to hit harder, be hit less harder and move a bit quicker. Its that your style anyway?" I pointed out with a grin. Jinta frowned as he digest this and then nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. More of what I got makes me better." He said, all previous signs of anger gone. I nodded then looked at Ururu.

"Didn't you level up as well, last time we were here?" I gestured to the distant roaming dead. Ururu opened her menu so quietly I barely heard the words.

10 points blinked at her. As soon as she touched them they blinked once and filed away under her strength, vitality, dexterity and two points into her wisdom surprisingly.

"Same deal then." I mused. Ururu went red and said nothing. Rubbing her head softly I gestured to the shambling masses.

"Jinta, Ururu, let's go."

**SotG**

65 more zombies was all it took. The zombies ran, crawled, and oozed their way in to a pile. I watched as the legs began to form. Then it hit me.

Why was I waiting?

"Jinta with me, Ururu back us up." I shouted as my energy whips crackled as I sprinted forward. As the torso began to shape itself I swung the whip into the left leg. I sliced of a clean portion of zombie flesh. Jinta cracked the other leg as Ururu's missiles impacted the forming chest. The beast toppled over into the smoke formed by the explosions. I swung the whip into the billowing smoke for good measure. Then I backed up making sure Jinta was close behind.

"Did we get it?" Jinta said breathlessly. I didn't answer as the smoke cleared, showing not a building sized zombie but only a 10 foot high hulking one.

"**Damaged Legion Zombie – Lv 22"**

I grinned as I used observe on it.

"**Damaged Legion Zombie Lv: 22**

**HP: 5000(5000) MP:0(0)**

**This zombie was heavily damaged during the formation. Many of its component zombies were destroyed, forcing it to settle for a less powerful form. Less powerful but still particularly strong."**

It roar and charged. It was smaller, less stronger but it was fast. All three of us scattered to avoid becoming bowling pins.

With a dull ringing noise, the zombie rammed into ladder to the shop. The ladder didn't even vibrate. The zombie roared as it pulled its flattened face from the white surface.

Ururu doing as we exercise fired at its grey head to confused and blind it. Jinta swooped in low and swung from the hip at its stumble feet, sending it crashing to the ground. Then I weaved in with double whips and spun like a mad dancer.

Each whip strike did 500 odd damage. I had two.

In 5 hits the zombie twitched and crumbled to ash. Not damage resistance at all in its rotting flesh.

"**You have levelled up!"**

"**Jinta has levelled up!"**

"**Ururu has levelled up!"**

I let the whip flicker out as I stared at the vanishing pile of ash, leaving behind 3 potions and ring.

"That was easy." Jinta said as he leaned on his club. Ururu stepped closer to look at the remains.

"No kidding, never knew it could be messed up like that. So the transformation time? That's its weakness." I said with honest surprise. I was prepared for another breath stealing battle where Urahara might have had to shikai us to safety but this wasn't what I expected.

I walked over to the loot. The potions were the same. Good to have more for obvious reasons. I didn't touch the ring but examined it closely. It was a simple black band. No symbols or markings were on it

"**Observe**" I muttered.

"**Black Stone Ring – Ring – Grade 3**

**This ring grants +5 defence rating."**

My first magic ring. I felt giddy as I slipped it onto my finger. A perfect fit. Any damage soaker would be nice.

"What's it do?" Jinta looked at the ring on finger. I showed him it in a better light.

"Makes me tougher. Its magical." I said with a grin as I waggled my fingers at him. Jinta's mouth made a round shape. Then he flushed with embarrassment at staring for too long.

"Magic rings that can summon dragons would be cooler." He said as he abruptly turned and opened his menu.

"Come on Ururu we gotta level up."

"Okay!" Ururu nodded and follow his action and both had their stats adjusted.

Then something happened.

Windows opened in front of both Jinta and Ururu.

"**For raising strength above 15 and vitality to 14, Jinta has unlocked [Warrior] Job."**

"**For raising strength above 20, Ururu has unlocked [Berserker] Job."**

I stared at them as I opened their information screens.

"**Jinta Hanakari Lv 16**

**[Warrior]**

**Ward of Urahara**

**STR - 16**

**VIT - 14**

**DEX - 12**

**INT - 5**

**WIS - 5**

**LUK – 8**

**One of the two wards of Urahara. A rash boy with a fiery temper. He dispatches common hollows with ease with his iron club. **

**He dispatches chores with less enthusiasm. His constant mischief at Tessai had pushed his luck on several occasions.**

**A budding seed born from battle has begun to sprout."**

It hadn't changed much but he had a class now and that final line...

I quickly turned to Ururu's

"**Ururu Tsumugiya Lv 13**

**[Berserker]**

**Ward of Urahara, ?**

**STR - 21**

**VIT - 11**

**DEX - 11**

**INT - 5**

**WIS - 7**

**LUK - 5**

**One of the two wards of Urahara. A shy girl with a good heart. Being a ward of Urahara means she is aware of the supernatural and often sweeps up any hollow that gets to close with her Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon. But in severe times her manner and powers change drastically.**

**A budding seed born from battle has begun to sprout."**

Same changes. I waved down Urahara. He took his time walking over, rising made my irritation suddenly ramp up.

I informed him of the new developments and he held his cane between to hands, swinging it back and forward. Silent for few seconds.

"Natural growth put into words." He said finally. I opened my mouth then closed it again. Then thought better of it and said with a flat tone.

"In child terms please."

"I was already calculating your effect on other via this 'party' mode. I watched as they grew, unable to control their stats. I have a theory if you like to hear it?" He asked. I crossed my arms and took a breath.

"Is it bad?" I said quietly. Urahara shook his head.

"Not really. I think, to the best of my knowledge so far' that your powers allow you to fine control your own growth to such a point that you could become anything regardless of your personality or affinities.

On others however I believe that your powers take in their personalises, their traits, their habits and their very person into consideration when applying growth." He cleared his throat as he faced the his wards. Both listening intently.

"With or without you Jinta would have developed like he has. But with you thrown into the mix you have given his growth shape. A physical form. You have enhanced his natural abilities that he would have gotten regardless but not to this extend or in such a fixed way. If I had to make a statement I would say you materialize peoples growths."

He pulled down his hat to shadow his eyes.

"Imagine 3 different martial arts students in front of you. They've all been through the same training, routines and masters together. Now they come to you and you add them to your party. Regardless of how they trained, they are different people.

One of them becomes a weapon user class, another a one hit assassin and the final becomes a monk or perhaps a martial artist itself. Alone they would've taken time and effort to see what they were good at or what felt right. No guarantee that they would find that right class on their own regardless but with you. Your power reaches in and makes their growth and aptitude physical. In the form of these 'Jobs'." Urahara finished.

It made sense in a way. I made peoples talents and powers into a title that they could wear and gain powers from. With a thought I cancelled the party.

With a quick check, they both still had their jobs. So it was with them for good or for a long time.

"So just keep doing what we're doing and its fine?" Jinta asked, I looked at Urahara who smirked.

"That's up to your teacher of course." Urahara almost sang. Way to to pass on the responsibility stick I thought as I glared at him.

"We'll see how it goes. Anything too weird happens and then we'll stop and discuss so more. So no changing species or summon eldritch abominations, got it?" I said sternly at them. Both gave a soldiers salute.

"We promise Sensei." they chorused. I sighed at their smiling faces.

**SotG**

It was about 7am before me and Yoruichi returned back to the shop. The night previous had 5 wandering hollows. Both cat and I felt particularly grouchy.

The final hollow was why we were so late back from the nightly hollow session, it was a chameleon hollow. Stealth feature and all. As soon as it had realised who was the top dog between us it had fled.

Tracking invisible hollows would be easy. They're hardly subtle about where they go. Foot prints in concrete, knocked over telephone poles and such. But this crafty bugger had the legs to leap neighbourhoods. It lost us four times before I managed to bind and behead it in a park. Yoruichi would not let "a weak pond scum" out race her.

Pride did not shrink with shape it would seem.

As we entered the shop part of the building I stopped short at a familiar figure.

"Hello Rukia." I said softly and a bit slowly. My eyes were heavy. My bed was less than 30 steps away. Up all night hollow hunting makes one sleepy. Rukia turned at my voice. She eyed me coolly. Yoruichi had vanished the moment I stepped inside. Avoiding Shinigami for years must of made her cautious.

Or she was cat napping under a bush. She was up all night too.

"Conrad. Its good to see you again. You look..." She trailed off. Her upbringing made her silence say both volumes and nothing at the same time. I smiled at her.

"I was patrolling the city. Keeping people safe from wandering bugs. There's a lot more these days. Is that normal? Do numbers inflate or change with seasons?" I asked with a yawn. Rukia shook her head. Her posture relaxing as she thought.

"I do not know. Hollows habits are usually easy to track. Eat, grow and eat. For this many strong hollow to appear and for the numbers not to go down could mean this town is getting more spiritual, so any unpeaceful death is causing more spirits to appear, drawing more hollows, infecting more spirits and repeat. But honestly I couldn't say." she sighed. Her hand flexed as her thoughts turned.

Her lacking power still at the front of her thoughts then. Why was she here anyway? Nothing important I'm sure. Sleep. Now.

"Well I need to sleep. Sorry for cutting it short, I like talking to you but I'm exhausted." I finished with a stretch. Rukia offered me a small smile.

"Its okay. You should sleep." I nodded and began to walk past her when she spoke again.

"Thank you for helping Ichigo, His job be twice as hard if you didn't clean up the weak hollow." She said quietly.

"I wish I could help you but..." She trailed off again. Volume in silence. I turned and looked her in the eye.

"You've done more than I could have done. You helped save a boy and his family. Even know he's doing his best and saving more lives. Be proud of that." I said as Urahara waved Ururu in with a box. She gave me a bigger smile this time. A bit sad.

"Sleep well Conrad and thank you again." With a nod I headed of to bed. Feeling something nagging at me at the back of my mind.

Something important. Sleep on it and review.

**SotG**

I woke up as I head commotion in the shop. Walking out bare foot I saw Urahara, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta all striking a pose, it look quite bad ass from the front and not the back where I was standing.

"Woo go team. Lets do it." I said sluggishly rubbing one eye, still waking up. Four heads turned to me.

"Conrad? I forgot you were sleeping." Tessai said standing straight. He looked quite abashed. Looking at the clock I saw I had been sleeping for 3 hours. Waving Tessai's concern off I leaned against the wall.

"What's happened?" I asked Urahara directly. Jinta spoke however.

"Ururu sold faulty merch." He said with a grin. Ururu buried herself into her canon. My head exploded as things flew together. Rukia, shop, Ururu, box, mod soul, kon.

"How bad can bad merchandise be?" I said aloud. Tessai coughed lightly.

"Life threatening bad. The product might endanger lives out of amusement or desperation." I rubbed my eyes.

"Those are emotions. You're going after something alive?" Urahara waved his cane at me.

"No. I'll explain when we return." Then he was gone. The others trailed after him. Good luck Kon. I would rescue him if it turned out bad. Until then.

Back to bed.

**SotG**

"So Ichigo kept his evil twin gum ball that inhabits his body when he's not using it?" I said, my lips forming a smile with each word. Urahara shrugged.

"Essentially. However its not evil. Just stupid." He said sipping a steaming mug of tea. I relaxed that tiny bit of tension inside of me. Kon was where he should be. It was important for the Ichigo's sake. Without Kon he be severally limited in particular situations, like explaining where he's been during the rescue Rukia arc for example.

Plus his body needs someone to feed it. Not that I didn't want the little guy to survive regardless. I generally was worried about him. Which was weird since we never met.

"Good on Ichigo. Nice to see someone who values life. Any type of life." I quickly added, seeing Urahara open his mouth to correct me. Synthetic or not, Kon thought therefore he was. End of argument. Urahara sighed.

"That kind of behaviour, the heroism, is going to cause him endless grief later." I looked at him.

"I'm not worried, Ichigo's the kinda guy who gets things sorted eventually. Just be honest with him." I said as I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out. I barely saw the look of conflict on Urahara's face before it settle on cool relaxation.

Urahara had already placed his chess pieces. Nothing I or anyone could say could make him walk away now.

**SotG**

**Here we go folks. Already got the next chapter started. So won't be long.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey folks. Been just enough time for another update. I'm now also posting over in Spacebattles form. Great place.**

**SotG**

"It's not right to ask people to do my job, they could get hurt!"

I nibbled the last bit of apple as I laid back against the Sweet Apple Tree. Finishing it I buried the core beneath the base of the trunk in an act of eco friendliness.

Or was I feeding the tree the body of its spawn? No, definitely eco friendliness.

It was something to do until the two figures in front of me stopped talking loudly at each other. It wasn't like they were ignoring me so much as they were really distracted with each other.

"We need to have it covered and Conrad knows what he is doing!"

Rukia and Ichigo seem to be arguing with each other more than talking to me so far. I did get out of the rapid exchange that they wanted something. From me specifically but they weren't in exact agreement.

It was odd, seeing Rukia in control and Ichigo indecisive.

I squinted up at them, thinking the best way to respond to something they said that I hadn't quite caught.

Rukia looked as neutral as ever but Ichigo's entire form yelled agitated. He hadn't looked me in the eyes so far this entire conversation.

"You know if you need something just come out and say it. Yes I am free today and yes I truly don't mind helping you with... whatever." I said. Rukia shot Ichigo a smug "See?" look before she spoke.

"Agreed, we can't be here for too long. Ichigo is unable to perform his Shinigami duties today due to..." She trailed off looking unsure for the first time. Ichigo beside her stilled, his fist clenched.

"He has personal business that he must take care of immediately." She concluded. I scratched my chin thoughtfully.

"I guess you want me to cover him for the day?" I said, not sounding against the idea. It was a pretty good idea on Rukia's part and I have no doubt it's Rukia's idea, Ichigo's pride was something of a minefield. Stronger than him, teach him and go crazy. Equal or just a little under him?

Wrapped in bubble wrap and locked away because it's his 'fault' that evil exists and he will protect you regardless of your wants.

It was endearing if not a tad annoying.

"I don't mind. Its just an extra hour or two on top of my usual routine." I stood and made sure Ichigo looked at me. He was scowling something fierce.

"Seriously, if you're that conflicted about this its fine. I offered to help you when you needed it and that is still true. But regardless of you asking me or not I'm still going to go out an patrol tonight." I finished sounding casual.

His eyes darkened but he breathed and unclenched his fists.

"I know. It's just... I have to do this job because Rukia gave me her powers. There's no reason you have to risk yourself." He pointed out.

"I was doing this before you even knew about all this. But do you truly think I'm so weak?" I said feeling a little hurt and annoyed. I had to nip this in the bud.

"It's not about that! It's... well, dangerous to hunt hollows." He finished weakly. I crossed my arms and titled my head. Rukia lips twitched at the corners. She was enjoying this a little too much I could see.

"So I should let defenseless people, both alive and not, suffer despite the fact I could help them because you don't have faith in me? " I said in a clipped tone. Ichigo swallowed and looked like this conversation wasn't going where he wanted it to.

"Rukia back me up here." He said to the smirking woman. Ichigo, forgetting whose idea this whole thing was, looked at her for support. She shook her head softly.

"I'm afraid I can't. He asked you, not me. Besides I think he is strong enough for the task." She said to Ichigo's reddening face. He turned back to me and my smile was waiting for him.

"So you'll agree to let me cover you?" I said sounding perfectly calm. Ichigo froze, his mind trying to think of anything to help his argument.

None came.

"...I agree." He said in tone more suited to selling his soul to me. I stretched to my full height and grinned.

"Great, then leave everything to me. Rukia call Urahara if any big ones pop up in the city. Anything closer to your current location you might have to handle by yourself if it's to far away. Going far?"

I remembered this part now. I would back Ichigo up without a complaint usually but today made me want to go an extra mile for him.

"It's the cemetery on the outskirts of town. A 45 minute trip on foot." Ichigo's voice was flat when he spoke.

"Me, my sister and my dad are going to visit my-" I stopped him with wave of my hand.

"You don't need to explain yourself." I said in a reassuring voice. This set the orange head teen off. Ichigo's eyes went steely and he opened his mouth to argue but I quickly cut him off, sounding a little hard.

"You don't owe me anything Ichigo. I'm doing this as friend who helps his friends. It doesn't mean you have to bend backwards to do better. You clearly don't want to talk about today and feeling like you should because I'm doing you a solid is just going to sour everything. I appreciate it but I respect you more than that. You can tell me tomorrow if you want. Maybe when today isn't throwing you off your game so much." This had slowed Ichigo's temper and Rukia looked at him with worry on her face.

"You're right, I don't want to talk about it. I haven't for the last 10 years." He said before he turned and started to walk away.

"Thanks Conrad. You're a weirdo but I feel better. I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly. Rukia and I watched him go.

Rukia let out a unexpected snort when he turned the corner.

"I don't get men. They feel better not talking about their feelings? Women are simpler." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Really, so tell me have you told Ichigo about your lack of returning powers or the trouble you're in if you don't get back soon?" At her shocked her eyes and sudden rigid stance I shrugged.

"I noticed last time we met that you aren't getting any stronger. As for the other, well that's just logic. When a solider doesn't report in, command sends investigators." I said crossing my arms. I heard Jinta and Ururu causing a raucous noise on the other side of the building. Rukia nodded.

"I'm sure my power will return soon. Ichigo took a lot that night and it isn't a exact science. For the Soul Society? I broke a sacred law and the some. I'd rather not dwell on it." Her eyes closed as she thought. Her impeding sentence most likely.

"Don't tell Ichigo." Was all she said before she too walked off.

"I thought women were simpler?" I called after her. Rukia stopped and smirked when she turned back to me.

"We like to think so."

**SotG**

She looked up at me when the bell tinkled like crystals.

"Well well. I didn't think I'd see you back so soon boy." Shiori Kin, owner of Shiori's, smirked up at me. Her hair and clothes were as immaculate as before.

"I couldn't stay away if you paid me." I answered back at her.

"Bribery is beneath me." She said,sniffing delicately. I wasn't fooled. Her eyes glinted like a hungry tiger.

"Just ignore me madam, I'm just here to browse." I gave her my winning smile. She looked unimpressed.

"Looking for more... light reading material?" She said expertly stepping around calling the book I bought last time a piece of crap. I made a non committal noise.

"I'll see what takes my fancy. I have a bit more to spend today than last time." Which was true as I had sold some 50-odd soul splinters to Urahara, who seemed to be interested in them after I let slip they restored my energy.

I still kept a lot for myself. I had an idea I wanted to try later.

"Help yourself boy." was her dismissal as she returned to a stock count sheet. I didn't reply. I let my fingers touch the spines of several books.

Skill books weren't as easy to find as I first thought. There was fiction, biographies and factual books mixed in with everything else that clearly didn't help me, in some sorting system from hell.

Ignoring the flicks of Shiori's eyes I stroked covers until I came up with three books out of a few dozen. There were a lot of trashy romance novels and more than a few had been dog eared.

I had a image of myself learning "Rippling Abs"or "Flowing hair" like the male models on the covers.

Strong heroines looking pissed off as hot,male, supernatural creatures reached out for her touch made me think of my mother. The shop bell chimes became achingly loud at that surprise thought.

Her unabashed grin as my father glared at her smut with a plot.

She has shamelessly indulged in the stuff and I had inherited her taste with only a few slivers of my father's, to his dismay.

I returned the book more gently that I meant to. Searching for books took me a better part of 15 minutes. Shiori had tuned out my shuffling form and seem to enter a state of furious paper rustling and signing. When I walked up the counter she actually paused with her pen poised on the paper before her.

"Are you finally done?" She said with exaggerated annoyance. Light brown eyes raked over the books presented before her.

"For now, your collection is pretty extensive. Diverse on the genres." I said politely. She suddenly grinned.

"You still haven't figured it out boy?" She said amused. I blinked not following her words at all.

"No?" I answered honestly. She put down her ornate pen and point a sharp nail at the front of the shop.

"Its all junk. Every last scrap of paper or bauble." she cackled at my confused face.

"I throw odd bits and pieces on the shelves when I run out of space in my personal collection. Then I make some quick change off poor fools like yourself. However, I'd feel bad if I kept stealing from the mentally restricted. It's poor taste." She said in a hush tone, as if she was trying not to be caught doing said act.

"I...see. I'm not mentally restricted however." I pointed out feeling just a tad bit worried I gave off that vibe.

Was it the spacing out? Maybe she thought I was a slow reader from how long I took to pick a book? Rolling her eyes she picked up each book to inspect the title.

"Clearly." She dragged out the word to painfull length. The books were inspected just a little too long. My character being judged as each book was rung up on the till. I frowned.

Shiori's opinion of my book taste was clearly obvious but as I took each book back and placed them in a carrier bag I smiled to myself.

"**Would you like to learn [Sparks]?"**

"**Would you like to learn [Amateur Barrier]?"**

"**Would you like to learn [Fairy Light]?"**

Opinions mattered very little in the face of facts.

The price that showed up on the till was as big as Shiori's smile.

"I thought these were all junk?" I snapped at her as I tore my eyes off the number. She shrugged innocently.

"It's junk you want." She said simply. I gnashed my teeth as mentally started carrying numbers in my head. I wanted all three books.

They might be gone next time or more expensive now that she knew that I wanted them. I put money on the counter and crossed my arms.

"If I don't buy it, no one will. You said it yourself that it was junk and I keep noticing that both times I've been here there hasn't been a single customer. Can you really afford to stiff me?" I pressured her right back.

"**You have learned a new skill!"**

"**If it isn't free you'll soon change that! [Haggling] has been created!"**

"**Haggling (Passive) LV1**

**Increase your odds at bargaining prices.**

**Your haggle skill is compared by opponents haggle skills, the higher their haggle skill the more it decreases yours.**

**Against most people the haggle skill can never reach 100% success."**

I tore my eyes back to Shiori as she sniffed.

"That amount is robbery. My price stands" She tapped her long nail on the till.

"If mine is robbery yours is organ theft." I retorted hotly. Her mouth opened but a new voice rang out form the entrance. Neither of us heard the bells chime or maybe it was just me. Shiori didn't seem to startled.

"Grandmother! Are you driving off customers again?" We both turned to see a girl in a Karakura school uniform walk over to us.

With short hair and a fighting looking on her face Tatsuki Arisawa glowered at the shorter woman who returned a equal scowling face.

"I do not haggle granddaughter. If the boy persist then he shall incur my wrath." She said haughtily as she crossed her arms.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes evidently hearing this threat before. She glanced at me then blinked, her menacing posture changing.

"You're Rukia's friend." It was a statement and not a question. I was busy glancing between her grandmother and her. Standing almost besides each other the similarities were startling.

"Uh yeah. You're Ichigo and Rukia's classmate? Small world. I'm Conrad." I offered my hand which she shook after a brief pause.

"Tatsuki." She said with a smile. Letting go she gestured with her chin at Shiori.

"Is she ripping you off for the junk?" She asked bluntly ignoring Shiori's noise of indignation. I shrugged.

"We're debating." I said looking back at Shiori who huffed before tapping a few buttons on till and setting the price to a much lower number. Tatsuki shook her head in mock grief at the new number.

"Grandmother here is a bit of a money lover. Mom and I usually don't let her get this bad but mom is away on a trip to a concert and grandmother is using the time to rob the innocent town people."

Shiori bagged the books and smirked.

"I made a killing this week." She cackled as she took my money. Tatsuki rubbed her head and sighed.

"I'm going to go clean the stockroom grandmother. Yell if you need me. I'll see you around Conrad." She waved as she went through a door behind the counter. Shiori closed her till drawer and stared at her retreating back with a frown. Her usual attitude seemed to change in a instant as she focused on something.

With a the frown still on her face she turned back to me.

"If there is nothing else boy. I have work to get back to." Without waiting for an answer she turned back to her stacks of paper and armed herself with her golden pen. Stepping out the shop I paused and looked back at the closed door.

Tatsuki Arisawa, friend of the soon to be reality bending Orihime, spiritual warrior Ichigo and granddaughter of the "golden witch".

Could she balance a Gamer on top of that and stay mundane?

Somehow, I didn't think so.

**SotG**

After making a side trip into a normal shop I picked up a general first aid book that had the major methods of first aid techniques I returned home and managed to avoid everyone as I headed to my room. If I ran into anyone I would lose an afternoon to chores, debating or general light conversation.

This place felt comfortable and it was tempting to enjoy home-not home.

Settling down into my desk chair I devoured the 4 books before me. Lights exploded as my head was filled with knowledge.

"**New skills have been learned!"**

"**Do you want to set the world of fire?[Sparks] has been learned!"**

"**Protect yourself! [Basic Elemental Shield] has been learned!"**

"**Are you listening? [Fairy Light] has been learned!"**

"**Home made people fixers. [First Aid] has been learned!"**

The light faded as a new window appeared.

"**Due to collection of skill books your INT has been creased by 1!"**

I slowly dismissed the window as the information rush faded.

Opening the skill menu I picked out my news skills and examined them.

"**[Sparks](Active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%**

**MP Cost: 5**

**Element: Fire**

**Creates a tennis ball sized fire in your hand.**

**User is undamaged by his own flames. **

**Fire cannot spread after damage.**

**Can be created in each hand."**

I grinned as I re-read the window. My first elemental spell. It was most likely weaker than my energy whips but it got a little boost from my fire affinity. Reducing the cost and upping the power. It didn't really matter I was going to be upgrading it real soon.

I moved on to the skill.

"**[Basic Elemental Shield](Active)Lv1 EXP: 0.0%**

**MP Cost : 10**

**Creates a forward barrier the reduces damage from elemental damage.**

**It will not reduce non-elemental or physical damage."**

It wasn't bad. It could be better, a lot better. A physical barrier would have been good but like sparks I had ideas to get it better.

"**[Fairy Light](Active)Lv1 EXP:0.0**

**MP Cost: 15**

**Time Duration: 3 minutes.**

**Create a ball of energy that floats and emits light."**

It was basic but not useless. An ability to create a scouting light was always handy. Standing I examined the last skill as I headed to the kitchen.

"**[First Aid](Passive)Lv1 EXP:0.0**

**Increases the benefits of apply basic aid.**

**10% to healing with basic healing items.**

**30% increase at crafting basic healing items."**

Sweet apples just got sweeter.

"**Sparks**" I spoke loud and clear.

A candle wick ignited in the centre of my palm. The flame was small and feeble but it burned regardless.

"**[Untrained Fire Affinity] has gained a level!"**

With a quick huff of my breath the flame died leaving my skin unburned. Letting loose a small whistle I shook my hand regardless. You don't just set your hand on fire and get over it, normal people don't.

Feeling like I accomplished something today I headed to my haven.

A kooky mad scientist's basement.

I shook my head.

Normal people didn't think things like that.

**SotG**

"You two really need to stop following me every time I come down here." I said dryly. Jinta shook his head with a grin.

"You could do something cool or stupid. Or both!" He exclaimed. Ururu giggled before she covered her mouth. I sighed loudly.

"It's why I have Urahara here. He loves to see me do stupid things. I really don't need my loyal body guards when I got the boss man here." The man waved half hearty as he fanned himself lazily. I grinned as I poked Jinta's forehead. Rubbing the spot furiously he huffed.

"Trust us. We're more likely to actually save you when you mess up. Urahara will just laugh his butt off." I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes.

"When?" I repeated with a twitch in my eye. Jinta turned and shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry right? That's what you taught me and Ururu." He pointed out to me with that grin of victory.

"It's true." Ururu added her own agreement. Shaking my head I headed for a rock near Urahara and hopped up. The kids scrambled after me.

"Fine fine." I said giving up. The kids were tough and Urahara _was _here so I didn't really fear for them.

"So going for the big legion kill?" Jinta mimed shooting a rifle. I shook my head.

"I think we should scout ahead. Just to see what's kicking about." I said freezing Jinta mid shot.

"Do you mean..." He trailed off. Excitement exploded in his eyes. I nodded briskly.

"Ghost Level." I said seriously. Urahara made a noise.

"I was wondering when you were going to move on. Zombies was getting repetitive." He grinned when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Says the man who didn't actually do anything with the zombies." Shrugging he returned to a magazine that I didn't see before.

"**Invite Jinta**." I said to the boy. Hopping from foot to foot he smacked the yes button.

"**Invited Ururu**." I repeated to Ururu. She gently pushed the button.

"Why are you so happy? You see ghosts all the time." I asked him as I retreated my wooden spear. Need to start looking for upgrades to replace it. Jinta stopped hopping to think.

"Your ghosts will be cooler right? Covered in blood, moaning their undead wails, blood curling screams of their anguish and all the good stuff." His grin was infectious.

"You watch too many movies." I stated deadpan but I grinned as I held up my hand.

"**ID-Create Ghosts**!" I yelled for effect. The world became darkness. The zombies IF turned the basement into a weird eclipse version but the ghost ID?

A full moon shone down on us as mist spread across the ground while a rumbling noise made all of us steady ourselves as tombstones burst from the ground.

They ranged from brand new black stone to crumbling angels. Trees that didn't exist before rustled in a cold wind.

Our mouths dropped open. Urahara frowned as he stared up at the moon.

"I needed that fake sun for my reading." He accused me. I shrugged.

"You were just looking at the pictures. Angle yourself right and the moon will be fine." I said brushing him off.

"Now come on students lets find some restless office workers and kil-" I cut myself off as a woman in a long white dress floated past, her neck slit open and turned the front of the dress bright red.

Her empty eye sockets stared at us. Then she opened her blue lips and screamed in rage at us.

"**Malevolent Spirit Lv 9**

**HP: 500 MP: 150"**

"Cool." Jinta answered her with stars in his eyes.

Snapping her mouth shout she glared, somehow, at him. Fingers that ended in claws suddenly raced towards us. Jinta readied his club.

I opened my mouth to warn him that she was most likely incorporeal but then Jinta smacked her dead in the stomach and the voice readying another scream suddenly wheezed as she crumbled.

With a few furious smacks in the head she vanished, leaving behind another soul splinter and money.

"You fight hollows. Of course your weapons can hit spirits." I said myself feeling like an idiot. Urahara's giggling came from behind. With will and stubbornness I ignored him.

"Well let's see what else is kicking about. Onward Munchkins." I commanded with a wave of my hand.

"What's a munchkin?"

**SotG**

So here's the basic facts about I-ghosts, as I call them, short for Illusion Ghosts. They scream a lot.

All of them.

Men, woman, children, unknown. All screamed and tried to eat us. I couldn't hit them with my spear unless I channelled my energy through it but it didn't seem to be very effective. I blamed the poor quality.

Energy whips worked pretty good. It gained a whole 4 levels. I tired sparks but it only irritated them. Energy ball was a good range skill but I would have to work something out later.

Fairy light worked wonders. It was a ball of blueish light that hovered around my head.

The area had become a creepy graveyard that had fog pouring out every tree and rock. The dark sky adding to it all made spotting approaching threats a pain.

Fairy light guided us through mist and rocks. Tingling every so often as reminder us it was there.

It was now level 7 and had added a whole 2 minutes on top of it's original duration. It was useful because enemies seemed to be at home in the thickest part of the mists.

Especially the woman in white ghosts. The red blood splatter gave them away before the could reach you however and they always screamed if they came from behind so it was unlikely that they were intelligent.

To our great pleasure, especially Jinta, all the ghosts dropped money now. It was nice but I was more interested in the silver dust and hair they left behind. Crafting materials.

"**Ectodust(Material) grade 2**

**Dropped from a malevolent spirit."**

"**Spirit Fiber(Material) Grade 2**

**A white hair of a spirit."**

They dropped from ghosts that didn't even have white hair. During this trip I had leveled to 13. Jinta hit level 17 and Ururu 15.

We were getting a tad bit bored of the bind and wack to death method or the missle energy ball combo when more than one turned up.

A man in a tattered robed screamed as he turned to ash then he blew away on the biting wind.

"Man where's the damn boss? We've been re-killing all these guys and nothing." Jinta grumbled before he smashed his club into a ducking spirit that faded through a grave stone.

Ururu and I stood back and watched for any other threats that might spring on him from behind. My fairy light dance merrily around, tingling out of place in the graveyard.

"Maybe the level doesn't have a boss Sensei." Ururu said as she stared at Jinta destroy a particularly sad looking angel. The stone head vanished into the mist behind us as it rolled past. I frowned.

"Why wouldn't it have a boss. Zombies got one and ghosts seem just as capable of pulling something like that."

Jinta crowed in victory as he swiped his club through several gravestones and finally smacked the shrieking woman. As she vanished Jinta turned and held up his fist up to signal his satisfaction.

He began to walk towards us but slowed as his face transformed form smug to surprised.

I narrowed my eyes to spot any threats that might've gotten past our sight but spotted none. Jinta raised his hand and pointed.

"Behind you Sensei!" My eyes widened as I processed his words.

Turning and putting distance between a large shadow in the mist that seem to be growing I readied my energy whip as Ururu pulled up her launcher.

From the mist a horses head emerged. Black as the sky above and, naturally, glowing red eyes. It continued to slowly walk out the mist like it was an effort. Then as the body pulled free a body appeared along with it.

Its rider.

With one leather clad hand on the reins and another gripping the stone angel's head, it wore a long leather coat with dark trousers and heavy steel toed boots.

I say it because where the head should have been was a raw stump. It raised the angel's weeping face and with the most disgusting sound I have ever heard it rammed the stone into its neck and twisted it to set it firmly in. The weeping face cracked and it began to move its lips. With a final shatter of stone and dust its face transformed into a silent scream of rage. Pupil-less eyes eyed us.

The horse reared up and a sound of wrenching, rusty metal emerged from its mouth. The full moon lit the figure from behind as it charged at us pulling a huge axe from its side, its wooden handle stained black in the moonlight.

"**The Headless Horseman Lv 25"**

I cancelled my whip and re-equipped my spear instead, conserving energy for any nasty tricks. We all stepped aside and I snaked out with my spear and caught his arm with a side smack.

The horseman was very much solid. He demonstrated this by avoiding the trees and rocks and turned to charged us again. His angry angel face singled on me.

I saw a flash of green from far behind him. Urahara waved cheerfully as he pulled his magazine. I knew he was closer because he wanted to step in a flash to cover the kids encase they made a mistake. I suppose that also meant me.

But his grin was distracting me.

"Urahara I swear to whoever if you crack a head pun I will hit you." I warned loudly. Urahara laughed.

"Way a..head of you!"

I groaned as I rolled away from the axe swing of the horseman.

**SotG**

"It's raining." A woman slowly made her way down an empty road. She stopped and looked up. Her blackened eyes squinted as she stared at the sky. A black drop fell on her cheek and trailed down her face, leaving a black streak from her eye to her chin.

She shook as more drops fell in the empty world.

"It's raining and I can finally sleep."

**Enjoy folks!**

**New chapter has already been plotted and planned. We'll see how it goes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Feeling motivated this month. Hope you all don't mind? I know too many updates might be a bit to much stomach for some. As always thank you for the responses last chapter. Still amazes me people like and want of this stuff.**

**SotG**

"**You have leveled up!""You have leveled up!""You have leveled up!"**

"**Jinta has leveled up!""Jinta has leveled up!"**

"**Ururu has leveled up!""Ururu has leveled up!"**

"**You have earned the title [Shinigami Wannabe]!"**

I jumped to my feet as the axe tumbled from the once-again-headless horseman's hand. It landed with a clatter then faded away. The horseman himself, his leather armor cracked and charred, fell to his knees and shook.

He exploded into dust. Showering me in a cloud of dead people dust. I coughed and splutter as I tried to spit the dust back out. Ururu lowered her glowing weapon and hurried over to me.

Jinta's legs stuck up over a fallen gravestone. The furious flailing told me he was okay. The horseman had thrown him like a rag doll but clearly didn't have any force in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Ururu said as she took in my grey scaled clothes. Every inch of my front was chalky and white. Coughing out a small cloud I shook myself and groaned at how little dust came off.

"I taste dead people." I said in a bland voice. Mentally slapping myself I looked down at her and motioned over to the still moving legs.

"I'm fine, go help Jinta. I think his club fell on top of him. With a firm nod she trotted off to do my bidding.

Minions. I had minions. Wiping my hands and sleeves clean I walked over to Urahara who had been nonchalantly ignoring us the entire fight. He stood over the pile of ash that was the horseman's remains.

The pile rapidly blew away as I approached leaving behind four items.

Two sapphire blue potions in rounded glass containers sat next to each other, glowing in the uncovered moonlight.

A generous pile of paper money fluttered but stayed bound under a elastic band. Then there was a book.

It was glossy and black with golden letters stamped on the front.

"**Vocans minoribus spiritibus."** I hadn't the foggiest idea what language I was looking at. Latin or some child language. Urahara bent down and examined the bottles.

"Let's regroup back in the normal basement. Then we can talk." He said picking one of the bottles up. Shrugging and not seeing any point in staying I raised my hand and cancelled the barrier. Bright sun returned and I covered my eyes as everything was a bit too bright after being in a midnight cemetery for an hour.

Jinta and Ururu walked over. Both of their eyes squinting like mine.

Blinking rapidly away the tears I sat on the hard earth before Urahara who had also taken a seat upon a rock.

Jinta and Ururu flopped down next to me and watched Urahara lay our gained loot down.

"So first of my cute little free loaders," He started with a grin as his eyes peered out at us from under his striped hat.

"That was absolutely hilarious to watch." he stated, his grin stretching to a full blown smile. I stared at him. My mouth, now free from the ash of the ID world, opened then closed.

"It was like watching headless chickens with clubs and a missile launcher run about screaming their heads off. Well poor Ururu squeaked but still." He said to our sour faces. I decided to protect my and the kids wounded egos.

"We didn't do too badly. We won." I pointed out defensively. Urahara snorted.

"That was surviving, not winning." He retorted .

"Without Ururu, your long range fighter, that fight might have went badly." Ururu went pinked at this.

Jinta went red.

"I gave that jerk a walloping as well." Urahara flapped his fan at him.

"Ururu didn't get thrown 3 times. The last throw incapacitated you. If your opponent was more than a hulking axeman with muscle memory you might have had your own head removed." Urahara said it as if that wasn't a bad thing.

Jinta growled and turned away. Harsh. Jinta rushed it more because he wasn't willing to let it get a full swing at me. Urahara pointed to Ururu next.

"You hesitated. You didn't trust Conrad or Jinta to avoid your attacks nor did you attempted to distracted it. You were... too careful." He said after a slight pause. Ururu covered her mouth with her sleeves and her eyes grew wide.

I frowned at the words, we're lucky Ururu wants to fight with us at all. The girl was a sweet thing.

When the fan turned to me I flinched. His voice lost the jolly tone somewhere alone the line.

"You Conrad were slow, wasteful and entirely depending on your magic to carry you. You could barely inflict any damage on the horseman without it. Your spear skills have been lacking behind and you haven't really practiced moving about a proper battlefield yet." I bowed my head as the his words hit me.

He wasn't wrong. I began to run out of mana and none of my actual skills really did massive damage on my axe wielding foe. Urahara reined in his fan of guilt and his voice gained a lighter tone I was more use to hearing from him.

"But this is why we train in controlled enviroments. It's best mistakes are found here and not by your enemies later." He said putting away his fan and standing.

"So in spirit of keeping you breathing Conrad I will take a more personal hand in your physical training." He said smoothly drawing his cane.

"That would be good. I have been lagging with my physical skills a lot. It's way too easy to sink into magic when I keep finding new things to do with it." I said as I stood. Urahara twirled his cane with a finger.

"May I have a reminder of your stats please Conrad. It's good to keep updated." He said politely.

Shrugging I opened the menu and repeated carefully what I saw.

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

**Mysterious fellow**

**Level 16**

**HP: 250/310 **

**MP: 23/328**

**STR 14**

**VIT 10**

**DEX 9**

**INT 21**

**WIS 11(10)**

**LUK 10**

**Points to spend: 49**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions applied**

**Urahara's training basement bonus**

I frowned as I finished. That was a lot of points to save. I could just round up my stats and only spend a few.

But there was no point, I reminded myself, when a few laps around the basement would give me the same result.

Luck and Wisdom weren't easy to raise, so I pondered them a bit longer.

Would luck raise with risking something or performing luck rituals like collecting four leaf clovers or throwing salt? I closed the window with the odd image of me avoiding Yoruichi and throwing salt everywhere.

"**By rationalising and thinking through a dilemma your WIS has increased by 1!"**

"So it's going to take a while for your MP to return yes?" He asked mildly, slowing his cane as he wiped invisible dust from his sleeves. I fidgeted as I suddenly admired the surrounding rocks.

"I don't actually... have a way to regenerate MP yet." I said a bit faster than I meant to. Urahara tilted his head and smiled.

"Well this makes it easier then." He said brightly. I paused in my embarrassment to look at him.

"Easier for what?" I asked slowly. Urahara pulled his hat down over his eyes and said calmly.

"I apologise in advance but I'm sure you'll thank me for it later." was all he said before I was launched over my feet and hurtling through the air.

It took my mind and my body to catch up to what just happened. My stomach began to ache and my breathing suddenly laboured as I hit the ground rolling.

**-20 HP! **

The blue sky loomed above me cheerfully. Urahara was suddenly close. I could hear the clacking of wooden shoes.

"How musch health did you lose?" His tone was still calm. I rolled my head to the side to see him.

"20 points exactly. Feels worse than it is." I said wheezing. Rolling to my hands and knees I spoke to him as normally as I could.

"What the hell Urahara, a little warning too much?" I was a bit shaky with pain and sudden adrenaline but I stood without wobbling. Urahara chuckled.

"I could give you that whole spiel about enemies not giving you a warning but honestly I just was feeling impatient." He said with a cheerful grin.

With a grimace I pulled out my last remaining wooden spear, I really need to get more made or get a more durable weapon.

"Now while your magical ability is limited I would like to get your lacking physical skills up to a more acceptable level." his tone was calm but his body tensed ever so slightly.

"Now I'm not a teacher, not a good one anyway, but I am a scientist. So let's go through the hypothesis that your power can be clasified as an 'adaptable class'." He stated mildly as he examined his cane thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll play. Adaptable means evolution. Evolution means changing to meet challenges beat them and over time. You think my powers work best when I'm under threat?" I offered in a unsure voice. I didn't disagree.

The Gamer power was all about making weak into strong, in one form or the other, through challenge or exercise. Linking that theory to our current situation...

"You want to beat the crap out me until something interesting happens?" I said faintly, suddenly feeling a lot more weary. Urahara thought about this for a few seconds, a sly grin spreading on his face as he did.

"Quite." was all he said before he suddenly appeared ahead of me with his cane pulled back for a strike. Pushing back I jabbed with the wooden tip at his stomach.

Urahara pushed it aside with a slap of his hand before he grabbed the shaft and yanked me forward.

Stumbling for a second I couldn't prevent his cane from swiping my feet from under me. I hit the ground for the second time in minutes.

"You can see why I'm expressing my concern over your... skills." He said not unkindly. I grumbled as he pulled me up. Handing me back my spear he walked a few feet away.

Staring at the spear I frowned.

"Do you think I should change weapons? Get a sword so you can teach me better?" I said with lack of enthusiasm.

I had grown really comfortable with a spear in my hands. Whether that was personal preference or my spear passive I didn't know.

Urahara shook his head.

"No. You should stick to one weapon until you can at least use that weapon with competence. Also I'm not teaching you weapon skills." He said as he turned back to me.

"I'm teaching you how to live through an actual battle." Urahara stepped forward at a more human pace, setting his cane in a fencing pose. Stepping to the side I stabbed at the arm holding the cane.

Urahara's was gone. One moment he was in front of me and then the air was simply empty. I threw caution to the wind and rolled forward. A whistle sound told me I narrowly avoided a concussion.

If Urahara had any intention of killing me then I would be raking in new detection skills by now.

Maybe I could convince myself he was. Would that count?

I spun, wildly swinging the spear with me. Which caused Urahara to lean back casually avoiding the sharp point.

"Good, paranoia is a quality I think I can install in you before long." He said, looking cheerful at my actions.

"I don't think your definition of helping is the same as mine." I said sourly.

I saw Urahara launch forward in another fencer strike, clearly slowed for my benefit. Without pausing I shot forward as well, playing the chicken with Urahara.

Which is usually suicide on both sides unless one loses their nerves. But as powerful as his cane was, I had a spear. Urahara had to step aside at the last moment and I follow is movements with a side swipe which he dutifully hopped away from.

"**[Spear Mastery] has leveled up!"**

"Step one with a spear: stick it in the opponent." Urahara said airily,

"Step two: The spear outreaches most conventional close combat weapons?" I added with a smile.

"Exactly. Against an opponent who relies on getting close but isn't faster than you then you have a pretty good advantage. But what do you do if you have no weapon?" He asked me with a smile.

I frowned at his expression.

"I run or use my skills." I said slowly. Urahara hummed.

"If either option is unavailable?" He pressed further. My frown deepened.

"I... fight dirty and punch really hard?" I said uncertain of where he was going with this. Urahara's eyes flashed with inner delight before he suddenly stood in front of me with his cane sweeping to the side.

I felt no pain nor did I move from any impact but a thudding sound made me look down at the half of my spear that lay useless on the ground.

"Your cane isn't a sword. That should have snapped or crushed my spear, not cut cleanly through." I pointed out, saying the obvious to stall for time.

"That is a bad assumption. It's always a sword. Sometimes it just looks like a cane." He said waving it in front of me. The solid wood wasn't as reassuring as it once was.

Throwing the broken weapon away I took a few steps back.

"So we're doing unarmed hand to hand combat now, I suppose it would be useful?" I said in positive tone trying to make myself feel better at the bad situation I was now in.

Urahara chuckled.

"No. You will be running and I will be chasing you with my cane. You get hurt and I enjoy myself. Immensely." Urahara stated factually, that infuriating grin now reaching mad scientist levels.

I took one step back, the mask of confidence on my face. Urahara took at step towards me.

I broke the façade and ran. Urahara's chuckle turned into a happy chortle.

I was sent flying as a wooden cane smacked me in the back.

**SotG**

The sun rose over the river of Karakura town, It's water turning orange in the approaching light. A figured flickered in and out of view, her form shaking.

"Just a little longer." she breathed out, her voice barely audible.

A black figure climbed down the slope behind the woman.

Light seem to shrink away from them, making the figure's clothes and features oddly black. The only colour was the person's pale face. They stood next to her and ran a gloved hand over long slicked back hair. Smiling at her revealed gleaming white teeth.

A black tongue licked their white lips. The woman form turned just in time to see it vanish like a snake's.

"Why are you here? I have already agreed to your terms." She said coldly. A field of energy passed over them as the a barrier settled over them for privacy. It wasn't the figure in black's doing.

Narrowed eyes looked her over.

"You're learning quickly." It wasn't stated in a pleased tone. The woman turned her cold face towards him.

"I've had practice at learning techniques." she curtly replied. The figure raised his hands in mock surrender.

"My apologises. I'm here to remind you the most important things about tonight. I feel like it's wasted breath but I must admit I adore telling people what to do when I can." The figure giggled to itself behind a hand.

The woman shot him a disgusted look.

"Your orders are clear. I couldn't disobey anyway if it really comes down to it. Your words are wasted, and worse, pointless." The figure's giggle stopped and sudden fury made his skin flake slightly around his face, leaking back gas.

"Remind me regardless." The tone was suddenly sharp. The woman clenched her fists.

"Find the boy, Conrad, and fight him. Do my best to inflict as much damage as possible..." she trailed off.

"But..." A hand waved her on.

"Do not kill him at any cost. My own life included." She said, spitting the word life as if it was poison.

"Good, strike soon. I won't be patient forever." The fading voice threatened.

The woman look back down at the water, her eyes black. It hadn't even been 24 hours and she was already roped back into causing pain.

Looking down at the river she spied the words floating about her head in her reflection.

"**Masaki Kurosaki LV 30(?)**

**The prideful puppet"**

**SotG**

"Thanks Tessai." I said with sincerity as he offered me a pack of frozen carrots for my face. The bruises would be gone as soon as my HP reached a threshold. It had gotten quite low.

Reminded of this I glared at the Urahara as he downed a soft drink. He hadn't breathed hard during the whole "training exercise" so the dramatic forehead wiping and the sigh of relief was just to piss me off.

Urahara noticed, finished his drink and smiled. His attention seemed drawn to space but he was watching me.

On the table was the loot of the headless horseman. I hadn't had a chance to examine it yet.

"**Observe**." I said leaning in.

"**Mana Potion(consumable)(grade 2)**

**Restores magical or spiritual energies when consumed."**

I was pretty much expecting this so it was no surprise. It was a nice added bonus if it wasn't restricted to physical bodies. Moving on to the more interesting item.

"**Vocans minoribus spiritibus(Skill Book)(Grade 3)**

**This skill book allows the summoning of a minor spirit."**

I blinked at the text box. My mouth then slightly opened as I reread it.

"Can you read the title?" Urahara shook his head.

"A word or two. Latin hurts my tongue. I can recognise it form its sounds. Like French but twisty." He said point at the title. I nodded and hit the accept button but it glowed red and the words changed.

"**Unable to learn.**

**This skill needs: 20 INT, 20 WIS!"**

I stared at this first restriction on any skill I've seen so far. I repeated what was said to me to Urahara.

"Your Wisdom base stat without your title is 10?" he asked in clarification and I shook my head.

"I gained a point when I was thinking earlier." I informed him. Then frowned.

"I never got a point from running away from you. I thought that was extremely wise." I complained. Urahara chuckled.

"The wise thing would have been to lay down and pretend to die. Predators chase scared prey with more tenacity don't you know? But I wouldn't have let you get away with it. I am nothing if not true to a conclusion on a experiment" He boasted before he got back to the subject at hand.

"So 11 Wisdom and there's no concrete way of gaining the stat?" He pondered aloud. I shrugged.

"It just comes when I'm thinking to myself. I might actually spend points on this. The skill seems interesting. I mean a spirit summon, not a human spirit but it might act like a status inflicter or something. Plus it means another ally I can count on." I said aloud, trying to see if another wisdom point would land my way.

When nothing so lucky happened, maybe I should raise my luck, I opened the status window.

I took a minute to appreciate the effect of Urahara's hour training method.

**Conrad Stuart**

**The Gamer**

**Mysterious fellow**

**Level 16**

**HP: 67/412 **

**MP: 23/328**

**STR 17**

**VIT 14**

**DEX 14**

**INT 21**

**WIS 12(11)**

**LUK 10**

**Points to spend: 49**

**No buffs activated**

**No conditions applied**

**No bonus**

I had gotten my much desired laps around the training basement, the heavy dose of running and dodging giving me a general boost to my VIT and DEX. My feeble attempts at not running away and standing my ground gave me some strength as I tried to block and counter.

I had gotten no closer to hinting him but I did at least get a few new passives and this was a good time to see my new title as well.

"**Unarmed Mastery(Passive) Lv2**

**The ability to fight with your born weapons. **

**Increase damage with your fists by 5%**

**Decrease fist skill costs by 10%"**

It was nice to see that without my spear I might not totally be useless if an enemy was immune to my general magic skills. Once I got it up to scratch anyway. Moving on I brought up my other passive for getting past 10 DEX.

"**Like a leaf!(Passive) Lv Max**

**Your body is slightly less rigid. **

**All movements require less effort to make. For example you can now jump a little higher with the same effort."**

Wasn't great but I did feel more fluid afterwards and I managed to lose Urahara for a few feet. Then he must have caught on and simply moved faster.

"**[Shinigami Wannabe]**

**Increase damage against spirits by 5%**

**Increase EXP earned by 10% when battling spirits.**

**In spirit form you can move 5% faster."**

A ghost version of zombie hunter. Not unwelcome but not outstanding.

My finger hovered over the arrow next to wisdom. I really wanted to use that skill sometime soon.

I decided to treat myself for once. If it was strength I would lift. Dexterity I would run like Urahara himself was back after me but Wisdom, much like the stat, was spectral and ethereal. I couldn't grasp it and shake it for what it's worth.

Debating the moral philosophy that the world _might_ give me a wisdom stat but it was never 100% so I was going to risk it and hope it was worth it.

"**By thinking through a personal ethic you have made a choice! Wisdom increased by 1!"**

I gritted my teeth at the cheerful message. It was screwing with me and it didn't changed what I was going to already do. Just made it cheaper.

I pushed the arrow until wisdom hit 20 and suddenly I felt odd.

I felt a something just under my skin, warm and soft. I looked around, saw the small kitchen, Tessai fussing over Jinta's choice for tonight's dinner and then Urahara's green garb.

I never really thought... how much they lost. I felt like this was my home and for them it was too. But it was also a reminder of everything they had lost. Their past infected everything the owned or invested time into.

Tessai nurturing young people, caring for them because it was something he could do, lost among his helplessness to go home, and Urahara's coat, a subtle reminder that he didn't forget who he was either.

His white being tarnished with jaded green. I shuddered and tried to focus on the people in the room and not their subtle hints.

"This is rather weird." I stated bluntly as a window appeared.

"**A skill has gained a new trait!"**

**"[Enriched Soul] has gained the trait [Soul Tap]"**

"**Your third eye opens just a wink!"**

"**Regenerates 20 MP every 45 seconds."**

Finally a MP regen skill. I had thought about trying to meditate but from what I vaguely remember in the original manga the skill meditation was a family technique that required a special energy to make use of.

I didn't have that luxury but I paused at that thought.

Did I? A skill that I had might possibly...

'Later' I thought letting loose a breath as I closed the window and smiled at Urahara's questioning looks.

"I am wiser now apparently." I said with a stretch, my aches vanishing as my HP grew higher.

He raised an eyebrow at me skilfully.

"Apparently?" He repeated but I reached for the book and clicked on yes again.

"**Skin to bone, steel to rust. Ash to ashes, dust to dust. You have learned [Summon: Will O Wisp]!**

"**Summon: Will O Wisp(Active) Lv 1 **

**MP Cost: 50**

**Duration 5 minutes.**

**Summons a Will O Wisp servant.**

**Can pay another 50 MP to sustain summon before time is up."**

**SotG**

**Happy late anniversary guys. I uploaded exactly a year ago on the 10/10/15 so y'all get a quick update. I also wanted to address the general idea of the meditate skill and why I didn't just pop it out.**


End file.
